Le Chameau
by Csame
Summary: Après de mystérieux « événements », Harry Potter vit seul, taciturne et studieux, au douze, Square Grimmaurd, avec un énigmatique hôte et un vieil elfe de maison. Une atmosphère lourde de nombreux secrets plane sur la demeure. Première partie terminée !
1. I

Le chameau

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

**Avertissement important : **Ce texte, certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être remarqué, a déjà été proposé à votre lecture sous un autre titre : « _L'hôte_ ». A la base, je n'en étais pas satisfait, et je pense préférer le titre actuel. Mais ce qui motive surtout ce changement est la lecture du tome six de Harry Potter : « _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince_ ». Donc, _attention_, **ce texte contient des spoilers susceptibles de vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture du livre susnommé. En conséquence, si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome six et que vous ne voulez rien en savoir, ne lisez pas ce qui suit !**

**

* * *

**

**I**

_« (...) Ainsi, dans l'ombre des plus grands, certains parviennent, par le biais d'une connaissance d'eux-mêmes, à accéder à ce qui, dans leur moi intérieur, correspond à une forme animale. On les appelle les _animagi_. Leur rareté se justifie en partie par la difficulté d'obtenir les permis officiels – bien que cet obstacle ne rebute que les esprits les plus conformistes. La raison réelle du petit nombre d'_animagi_ est plutôt en réalité que ceux qui entreprennent le processus magique ne parviennent pas toujours à leurs fins – loin de là._

_Ce n'est pas tant le procédé strictement cabalistique, relevant de la branche des Potions élaborées, ou les différentes étapes ésotériques, qui appartiennent à la famille des sortilèges, qui posent problème aux magiciens ; en vérité, il apparaît que les échecs sont plus souvent dus au fait que, pour aboutir, il faut que le sorcier qui tente l'expérience trouve par lui-même l'animal qui lui convient. Une préparation correctement effectuée n'aura aucun effet si l'animal choisi ne correspond pas. Parfois, plusieurs animaux conviennent pour la même personne, mais en règle générale, il faut que le candidat-_animagus_ se livre à une introspection et trouve en lui l'animal qui, à la manière d'un totem, lui « colle ». Les critères de confluence du candidat et de l'animal envisagé peuvent être d'ordre physique, mais ils sont plus généralement psychiques. Ainsi, à titre d'exemple, un sorcier acariâtre et tapageur, éventuellement aux cheveux noirs, pourrait être bien inspiré de proposer sa candidature pour un _animagus_-corbeau._

_Les incantations et préparations nécessaires relèvent de la haute magie. Néanmoins, en suivant les instructions du présent livre, ces démarches peuvent être pratiquées avec une relative aisance, du moins pour le sorcier doté au minimum de l'ASPIC. Quant aux indispensables autorisations officielles, un chapitre sera consacré à leur obtention. (...) »_

STROWEL (J.), _Devenir _Animagus_, méthode et préparations_, Tome 1, Obscurus Books, 1882, pp. 232 à 233.

- - -

Depuis que Harry Potter avait élu domicile au douze, square Grimmaurd, que lui avait légué son défunt parrain, il avait eu le temps de s'acclimater aux sombres pièces et aux obscurs corridors, et avait fini par se considérer réellement chez lui. Il n'utilisait que quelques pièces de la demeure ancestrale, bien trop vaste pour un seul homme, fût-il accompagné d'un vieil elfe de maison atrabilaire et d'un _hôte_.

L'elfe de maison, prénommé Kréattur, avait appartenu à son parrain. Il faisait partie du legs. Au début, Harry avait cru que la créature était un cadeau empoisonné, car il s'agissait d'un vieil elfe retors et à moitié fou, mais il avait fini par s'apercevoir que, si on lui donnait des ordres formels, clairs et précis, le petit être ne pouvait s'y refuser, même s'il obéissait avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Et les ordres de Harry étaient explicites, répétitifs et rares : ils se résumaient à l'obligation de préparer trois repas par jours et de maintenir un peu d'ordre dans la baraque, à l'exception de la pièce interdite, celle où demeurait l'_hôte_.

Harry se chargeait d'acheter les articles nécessaires à l'alimentation des trois occupants du Douze. Il limitait ses sorties au strict minimum, ne quittant son domicile que pour la Bibliothèque Occulte de Londres, la librairie moldue du quartier, l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, et le supermarché moldu le plus proche.

Cette situation durait depuis un certain temps déjà. Combien exactement, il n'aurait sut le dire que moyennant de fastidieux calculs qu'il n'avait guère envie d'effectuer, par peur, peut-être du résultat. Personne ne venait lui rendre visite, mis à part dans de très rares circonstances, qui devenaient de plus en plus rares à mesure qu'il faisait comprendre à ses visiteurs, bien malgré lui, que ces visites lui déplaisaient et le gênaient. Il avait désormais du mal à meubler une conversation de plus de quelques minutes, excepté avec son _hôte_. Après les traditionnelles considérations sur le beau temps et sur les nouvelles têtes politiques, il ne parvenait pas à maintenir une discussion, et décourageait même les plus loquaces.

Naturellement, les visites étaient devenues plus clairsemées, se limitant aux formels vœux divers d'anniversaire, de bonne année, de joyeux Noël, etc. Il préférait largement se déplacer plutôt que de recevoir au Douze. Néanmoins, il ne se plaisait véritablement que chez lui, et ses amis s'étaient aperçus de cette propension casanière, et ceux qui le connaissaient authentiquement la respectaient.

Il aimait encore la correspondance épistolaire. C'était par ce biais qu'il correspondait avec ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Par écrit, il pouvait poser ses mots et n'avait pas à craindre les interminables blancs dans les tête-à-tête, les sous-entendus, et les soupirs compatissants qui, plus que tout l'excédaient.

Depuis ce qu'on appelait pudiquement « les événements », il était rare qu'il parvienne à parler authentiquement d'égal à égal avec ses interlocuteurs. Pour peu que ces derniers reconnaissent Harry – et il était très peu fréquent que cela n'advienne pas – ils lui parlaient soit avec une insupportable admiration dans la voix, soit avec une indifférence feinte mêlée de jalousie. Dans les deux cas, il cherchait à écourter au maximum la discussion.

Il lui semblait, depuis « les événements », qu'il intimidait les gens – bien malgré lui. Il faisait pourtant un effort pour paraître aussi commun que possible. Il s'habillait avec une sobre élégance – finalement à la manière de bien des gens – souvent dans des tons sombres de bien des deuils, mais sans accessoires baroques ni emblèmes martiaux. Il ne lui semblait pas se mouvoir d'une façon particulièrement altière ou aristocratique, et pourtant – légende ou vérité ? – on lui prêtait une démarche élégante, majestueuse même – aux dires de certains journalistes emphatiques. De tout cela, il admettait de mauvaise grâce qu'il était peut-être un petit peu esthète, qu'il aimait ce qui était beau, qu'il admirait la prestance chez ceux qui en avaient, et qu'il essayait, dans la mesure du possible de se forger, ou plutôt de se trouver la sienne. Il s'efforçait cependant d'éviter de basculer dans le ridicule artificiel, pédantesque et pompeux. Il estimait que son allure, s'il en avait une, se devait d'être spontanée et sincère. Il pensait qu'elle n'était pas réellement de son fait, mais plutôt de celui de la foule de ces anonymes qui l'appelaient « le Survivant », et qui lui prêtaient un masque auquel – consciemment ou inconsciemment – il avait fini par adhérer.

Toujours était-il que cette altitude qu'il avait acquise sans s'en apercevoir l'avait distancié du commun des mortels. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, et en venait à se demander s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Seules quelques personnes parvenaient à le voir tel qu'il était. Au nombre de celles-ci, il y avait Ron et Hermione, mais ces derniers semblaient sur le point d'envisager de convoler en justes noces, et s'étaient, partiellement de ce fait, un peu éloignés de Harry. Ce dernier ne leur en voulait pas, car il savait que leur amitié était et serait toujours plus forte que la distance et le temps. La fréquence de leurs rencontres ne changeait rien : leur attachement demeurait complètement inextinguible. C'était probablement en partie à cause de cela qu'ils avaient laissé filer un petit peu de mou entre eux : ils avaient ressenti que Harry avait besoin de rester seul, pour un temps indéterminé.

Depuis la fin précipitée de sa scolarité, Harry n'avait aucune activité professionnelle. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se lancer dans des études d'Auror, ce qui avait été un temps son projet. A quoi bon, en effet ? Il vivait de ses rentes, et n'en tirait aucune fierté, contrairement à certaines familles de sang-purs qui se flattaient de ne pas travailler. Il n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent, car il jouissait d'une fortune patrimoniale importante. Les legs additionnés de ses parents décédés et de feu Sirius Black formaient une jolie somme dont les seuls intérêts suffisaient à son existence spartiate.

Ses seules activités se résumaient à la lecture, à l'étude, et à la conversation avec son _hôte_. Il étudiait depuis un moment les _animagi_, ces sorciers qui avaient la capacité de se transformer en animaux. Depuis « les événements », Harry avait pour seule occupation constructive l'acquisition de nouveaux savoirs, qu'il s'efforçait de mettre en pratique. Cette habitude, il s'en rendait compte, prenait l'allure d'une pathologique boulimie. Il en venait à considérer que sa journée était perdue s'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre en pratique un sortilège complexe, à effectuer une métamorphose difficile ou à réaliser une potion délicate – même si dans ce dernier domaine, il gardait tout de même une relative répugnance issue de sa pénible expérience scolaire.

L'opinion d'Hermione, quand dans un moment d'exceptionnelle volubilité il s'était confié à elle, était que la voracité d'érudition ne devait pas être considérée comme maladive tant qu'elle restait dans certaines limites, et c'était sous son avis que le jeune sorcier avait modéré ses ardeurs scientifiques – pour parvenir à ce rythme d'un sortilège, d'un enchantement, ou d'une potion par jour.

Il était actuellement passablement énervé par l'expérience qu'il pratiquait. Les _animagi_ lui résistaient. Il était parvenu sans trop de difficultés à concocter les breuvages indispensables, qu'il avait enchantés comme le lui indiquait son livre, mais il avait échoué l'épreuve finale, celle qui consistait à ingérer la mixture au goût âcre en pensant très fort à l'animal envisagé. Il n'était manifestement pas un lion.

Probablement avait-il pêché par orgueil, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ses manœuvres n'avaient eu aucun résultat probant. Il lui avait pourtant semblé avoir des caractéristiques communes avec le mammifère : une certaine paresse, la fierté, l'audace, etc. Il lui apparaissait qu'il avait visé trop haut, et il en retirait une grande contrariété. Il devrait recommencer l'expérience, en se promettant néanmoins de réfléchir davantage à l'animal qui lui conviendrait. Il en parlerait avec son _hôte_, si celui-ci était d'humeur coopérative.

« Un lion ! Ha, ha, ha ! Voilà bien la caractéristique qui concilie Gryffondor et Serpentard : l'orgueil ! Tu ne parviens pas même à la cheville de cette créature grotesque et oisive ! Fais donc preuve d'imagination, Potter ! »

Les sarcasmes de l'interlocuteur de Harry ne l'atteignaient jamais. Quand un homme a tout perdu, on a tendance à lui pardonner ses excès et ses velléités.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'animal qui me conviendrait, demanda Harry, presque certain de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas que je vais te mâcher la besogne, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Tu as été l'instrument de ma déchéance, inutile que je te le rappelle. Et puis, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir à tout prix devenir _animagus _? J'imagine que c'est pour faire plaisir à tes putains d'aïeux qui paissent dans les prairies éternelles, six pieds sous terre ? »

Harry tiqua. Il n'avait jamais permis à quiconque d'insulter ainsi ses parents. Il se contint, cependant. Cet _hôte_ était à la fois si démuni et si puissant, dans la mesure où il savait frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal... Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'il s'emporte dans un élan de colère.

« Vous en revenez toujours à eux, dit Harry d'une voix faussement agacée pour couvrir son début de colère, c'est à croire, vraiment, que vous leur accordez une place plus grande qu'ils ne le méritent, eux qui n'ont été, après tout, que "quelques contretemps dans votre ascension irréfrénable", pour reprendre vos termes... Mais je vais répondre à votre question, très cher _hôte_. Non, je ne crois pas que je veuille devenir _animagus_ pour plaire à des morts, ni pour honorer leur mémoire, ni quoi que ce soit dans le style... Non, j'imagine que la vraie raison est tout autre, elle est la même que pour tout le reste : mon insatiable avidité de puissance et d'ambition.

- A mes dépens !

- J'en conviens.

- Voleur ! Plagiaire ! Escroc ! Tu n'es qu'un pillard de la pire espèce !

- Voyons, très cher _hôte_, dit doucement Harry quand le flot d'insultes se fut tari, ces basses insultes ne sont pas dignes de personnes de notre rang, et encore moins du vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez bien que vous avez plus que mérité votre... _traitement_... Nous en avons déjà discuté. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : quel serait, selon vous, l'animal qui me conviendrait le mieux à ma personnalité si énigmatique et passionnante ? »

Le vieil homme debout en face de Harry haleta quelques secondes encore, puis se calma et toisa Harry d'une hauteur qu'il n'avait plus.

« Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ?

- Vous le savez bien : parce qu'à travers moi, vous continuez de vivre, par procuration. Je pense... – Harry s'interrompit une seconde pour décider de l'opportunité des paroles à prononcer –, oui je pense que vous croyez vous servir de moi. Vous me haïssez, mais vous n'avez que moi à votre disposition, vous eussiez préféré n'importe qui d'autre, mais vous n'avez d'autre choix que moi. La vérité est qu'ici au Douze, vous vous ennuyez profondément. Je n'ai même pas le bon goût de vous laisser vous suicider. La cage est dorée, mais vous êtes en prison. Votre seul loisir est de m'empoisonner avec votre savoir désormais inutile. Vous vous réjouissez, n'est-ce pas, que l'empoisonné mette tant d'enthousiasme à ingérer le venin. Peut-être même espérez-vous regagner votre ancien prestige, peut-être même escomptez-vous reprendre ce que je vous ai volé.

- Tu me surprends, Potter.

- Positivement ? s'enquit Harry. »

Le vieillard ne répondit pas. Il réajusta sa cape noire et décida de s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils aux hauts accoudoirs qui meublaient la pièce. Il invita Harry à faire de même avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton extrêmement mesuré.

« Voudrais-tu nous faire apparaître deux tasses de thé, Potter, demanda-t-il avec une politesse qu'on aurait pu croire non feinte, oh ! et, pendant que tu y es, rajoute ces petits biscuits sablés, tu sais bien, ceux que _Dumbledore_ avait l'habitude d'offrir à ses visiteurs... J'imagine que tu sais faire cela, maintenant que tu es si savant et si habile de la baguette...

- Quelle baguette, persifla Harry en agitant négligemment la main, faisant jaillir de nulle part le plateau et les biscuits demandés.

- Ne frime pas, Potter, dit durement l'_hôte_ – et le sourire de Harry mourut sur ses lèvres. »

L'homme en face de Harry saisit la théière et se servit. Le liquide brûlant laissait échapper des volutes de fumée à demi transparentes, et les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent à cette contemplation pendant une minute.

« Vous ne parviendrez pas à vous servir de moi, dit doucement Harry. Je suis mithridatisé. Votre poison n'a aucun effet contre moi et n'en aura jamais, quelle que soit la noirceur de votre savoir. Ce que je vous ai volé, jamais je ne le mettrai au service de la cause que vous épousiez autrefois. Jamais. Je m'étonne même que vous puissiez le penser.

- Tu me fais dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Potter. Ce n'est pas très charitable. Néanmoins, soyons joueurs, admettons que tu aies raison. Tu crois être la forteresse de l'abnégation, le temple de la justice et de la pureté ? Ha, ha, ha, Harry Potter, le sanctuaire imperméable du bon droit ! Laisse-moi rire, veux-tu ? »

Harry obtempéra. Face à lui, l'ancien sorcier riait toujours de bon cœur. Son faciès artificiel, inaccoutumé à un tel exercice, se tordait en une grimace hilare disgracieuse. Peu à peu, il se calma et cessa de rire.

« Potter, dit-il sérieusement, puisque tu es un sanctuaire impénétrable, pourquoi crains-tu l'extérieur du Douze au point de limiter tes excursions au strict minimum ? Pourquoi ne parviens-tu plus à avoir une conversation normale avec quiconque ? Pourquoi fuis-tu tes amis ?

- Je ne fuis pas mes amis, dit Harry les lèvres pincées et le visage fermé.

- Bien sûr que tu les fuis, Potter... Tu en es bien conscient, et tu en souffres, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons toujours été liés, par l'esprit et par la chair. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : "ce n'est pas à un vieux Kappa qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces." »

Harry grimaça. Le vieux disait souvent des choses qui faisaient mal, et quand elles étaient vraies, ou à moitié vraies, ce n'en était que plus douloureux. Il s'efforça cependant de railler.

« Merci de vos lumières, cher _hôte_, je saurai désormais chez qui sonner, quand j'aurai besoin d'un psychanalyste.

- De quoi parles-tu, Potter ?

- Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez été élevé chez les Moldus ? Laissez tomber, cela vaudra mieux pour vous. »

Sur ce, Harry se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais l'autre le rappela au moment où il allait saisir la poignée d'argent de la porte.

« Cherche mieux, pour ton _animagus_. Ne creuse pas dans ce que tu étais autrefois mais dans ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Cherche à labeur, endurance et abnégation. Ne pêche plus par orgueil, et, surtout, surtout, n'essaye plus de _frimer_. »

Harry ferma la porte qui se scella d'elle-même. Il eut un sourire furtif. Il retirait bien des choses de son _hôte_. Il n'était toujours pas sûr que ce dernier ne tentait pas de l'utiliser pour ses propres fins, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Harry avait bel et bien l'intention d'utiliser, si possible à bon escient, les informations qu'il n'avait pu trouver de lui-même.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à _chercher_, comme disait l'autre.


	2. II

Le Chameau

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

**

* * *

II**

_« Les circonstances de la disparition de celui dont on sait maintenant que le vrai nom était Tom Elvis Jédusor sont encore aujourd'hui très floues. Qu'en sait-on réellement ? Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent, mais les faits avérés sont aussi rares que les informations sûres. Le Ministère de la Magie britannique s'en tient aveuglément à sa version officielle et politiquement correcte – mais on pourrait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les naïfs qui continuent à y croire._

_Nos investigations, que vous découvrirez dans le présent livre, ont été fortement entravées par la mauvaise volonté totale des autorités anglaises. Les ingérences étrangères dans ce que le Ministère de ce pays considère comme sa chasse gardée le rendent très irritable. D'autres enquêteurs s'y sont cassé les dents, à coup de "confidentiel", "respect de la vie privée", voire même "secret d'Etat" !_

_Cependant, il nous semble en réalité après force recherches, investigations et conversations volées, que ces mystères s'efforcent de dissimuler une réalité incroyable : personne – pas même le Ministre de la Magie en exercice – ne sait. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle le Ministère anglais – aussi respectable soit-il – maintient ce silence : révéler son ignorance le mettrait dans une très inconfortable position d'apparente déficience. Que dirait-on en effet d'une institution incapable de régler les problèmes qui sont la raison même de son existence ?_

_Le seul secret que le Ministère détient bel et bien est le lieu de domicile d'un personnage central dans la lutte contre Voldemort, celui qui aurait pu nous éviter bien des chemins hasardeux et bien des suppositions : Harry Potter, dit le survivant. Nous sommes cependant parvenus, par des biais longs et fortuits, à le localiser. Mais ce succès, vous le découvrirez dans ce livre, ne nous aura malheureusement pas permis de combler entièrement les lacunes innombrables de la version officielle. Nous ne pouvons donc pas encore, il nous faut bien l'avouer par honnêteté, nous dispenser de nombreuses hypothèses. Et cette aura de mystère qui entoure l'affaire V. ne semble pas près de s'étioler, pas plus que celui qui entoure Harry James Potter. »_

BÛCHERON (G.), _Qui a tué Voldemort ? – L'enquête_, Editions Chaudronnis, Paris, 2004, p. 2.

- - -

De nombreux jours étaient passés depuis la première tentative infructueuse. D'autres essais s'étaient avérés tout aussi vains, mais ils avaient néanmoins le mérite, aux yeux d'Harry de l'avoir aidé à circonscrire l'énigmatique animal. Un matin, il se réveillait avec une idée bien précise, sûr de sa réussite, puis venaient les doutes, et les sarcasmes de son _hôte _achevaient de ranger l'idée dans la catégorie des plans inaboutis.

Son _hôte_ lui était d'une piètre utilité, et ses moqueries étaient infiniment plus nombreuses que ses conseils. Ces derniers, rares, allaient souvent à l'opposé de ses propres pensées, et, au lieu de l'aider, le plongeaient dans une confusion encore plus grande. Ne sachant plus qui croire et que penser, il avait même interrogé Phinéas Nigellus, qui avait été un ancêtre de Sirius avant d'être relégué au rang de portrait parlant, et celui-ci n'avait pas été beaucoup plus aimable que son _hôte_, même s'il avait conservé sa caractéristique courtoisie cynique. Nigellus n'avait eu aucune indication constructive, et Harry en venait à se demander si c'était dû à une réelle impuissance ou si le portrait refusait simplement de lui apporter ses lumières. En effet, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, et tenait apparemment à sa réputation d'ancien directeur le moins aimé de l'histoire de Poudlard.

L'entretien avec le portrait avait ravivé en Harry le souvenir d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu trois mois auparavant :

« Impossible ?

- Je le crains fort, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry se trouvait face à une femme âgée, habillée avec distinction, aux hauts sourcils habilement épilés et aux joues artificiellement rosées.

« Je suis prêt à payer le prix fort. Dites-moi un chiffre, je vous en prie. Vous avez dû lire dans la presse que je suis capable de débourser…

- Monsieur Potter, interrompit la vieille dame. Vous m'avez mal comprise. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Notre agence vous offrira des services irréprochables à tous points de vue, mais ce que vous me demandez est tout simplement irréalisable.

- Mais… Et Phinéas Nigellus ? Je vous ai montré cette toile ! Vous avez constaté vous-même qu'elle était excellente… et je puis vous affirmer que sa personnalité est la copie conforme de l'original.

- Je crains que les peintres de la trempe de l'auteur de cette toile soient devenus rares. Avec l'apparition de la photographie animée, les commandes se font plus rares, la profession attire apparemment moins qu'auparavant. »

Harry eut un nouveau soupir. La femme sembla s'apitoyer, passa un bras au-dessus de son comptoir en bois foncé et posa doucement sa main sur celle de Harry.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de confier cela à des clients potentiels, dit-elle. Cependant, vous avez vous-même pointé le problème lorsque vous évoquiez Phinéas Nigellus en parlant de "copie conforme" : quand bien même auriez-vous à votre disposition le plus talentueux et le plus dévoué des peintres-enchanteurs ne parviendriez-vous qu'à obtenir une copie conforme de la personne. Or, un individu, quel qu'il soit, évolue, change. Le changement est inscrit dans la personnalité d'un homme, et cela, vous ne le retrouveriez pas même dans le plus exact des portraits. Vous serez immanquablement déçu. Vous m'en voyez désolée. »

Il y eut un long silence. La femme Harry jouait avec la petite sonnette de cuivre fixée sur le comptoir en étouffant le son de l'autre main.

« C'est donc définitivement impossible ? finit-il par demander.

- Oui, répondit la vieille dame – puis elle ajouta après un instant de silence : Mais…

- Mais ? intervint Harry dans un brusque afflux d'espoir.

- Mais nous pouvons toujours vous offrir nos meilleurs services, ajouta-t-elle placidement, bien qu'ils ne soient pas à la hauteur de ce que vous auriez pu espérer.

-Oh, fit Harry, déçu. Oui… Eh bien… Faites, alors. On verra bien ce que cela donnera. »

La femme sembla satisfaite d'être revenu dans des considérations plus techniques, et Harry soupçonna que la réputation de son portefeuille n'y était pas étrangère.

« Nous allons vous donner ce qui se fait de meilleur. Notre meilleur peintre – c'est un Moldu, nous lui commandons des portraits et nous les enchantons par la suite, les meilleures couleurs, une toile de premier choix. Décors à votre goût. Qui voulez-vous peindre ?

- Oh… euh… Dumbledore… Albus Dumbledore, répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation, légèrement gêné.

- Mais il est mort ! s'exclama la femme d'un ton presque effaré.

- Je sais, dit douloureusement Harry. J'ai collecté plusieurs photographies, si vous voulez…

- Non, non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous avons ce qu'il faut. Habituellement, cependant, les portraits se font d'après un modèle…disons… vivant… Ce sera plus difficile, je le crains.

- Mais possible ?

- Oui… Certainement, dit la femme, soucieuse et s'emparant de son carnet de commande, dans lequel elle griffonna quelques caractères illisibles. Mais j'ai bien peur que le rendu final en pâtisse à nouveau.

- Bien, fit Harry, résigné.

- Alors, où envoyons-nous la facture ? »

La conversation s'était achevée sur des considérations plus mercantiles.

Harry était à présent assis confortablement dans un grand fauteuil à l'armature de bois sombre frappé à plusieurs endroits de l'écusson des Black. La pièce était sombre et richement meublée. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement habitués à l'obscurité à présent. Il repensait à l'_animagus_. La dernière idée qui lui était venu ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais elle était parfaitement claire dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler avec son _hôte_, de crainte que celui-ci ne rejette à nouveau son idée et ne le plonge dans la confusion une fois de plus. Elle s'était imposée à lui naturellement, comme une illumination, et il s'était mis au travail. La lumière du jour avait baissé, et il était tellement absorbé par la potion qu'il achevait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à allumer des chandelles supplémentaires.

Dans le fond de lui, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait espéré quelque chose de plus prestigieux : un animal puissant aux crocs acérés, ou ailé, ou tout au moins remarquable par sa prestance, sa force. Mais l'animal qu'il avait en tête n'était pas de ceux-là. Il avait encore l'espoir que ce ne serait pas le bon. Mais d'où alors lui venait cette quasi-certitude ? Qu'avait-il dit, _l'autre_ ? Abnégation, labeur, endurance ? Il n'aimait pas à se reconnaître dans ces adjectifs, mais il devait bien admettre qu'ils collaient assez bien à la réalité, ainsi qu'à… l'animal.

« Kréattur ! gueula-t-il, sachant qu'avec la mauvaise volonté dont faisait preuve le petit être, il mettrait au moins une bonne dizaine de minute à arriver. »

En effet, il eut le temps de réduire en poudre deux grosses racines de mandragore et de distiller la sève ainsi obtenue avant de voir se pointer la vilaine tête de son serviteur.

« Kréattur, dit-il, aussi aimablement que le retard de son elfe le lui permettait, il me semble t'avoir ordonné de venir _rapidement_ quand je t'appelais ?

- Kréattur n'avait pas entendu, maître, Kréattur était à la cave.

- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais à la cave , demanda Harry dans une exclamation incrédule. Ne me dis pas que tu essayes encore de retrouver le portrait de cette vieille harpie ?

- Kréattur ne cherchait pas, maître, non, non, non !

- Et que faisais-tu à la cave ?

- Kréattur nettoyait, maître. Il y a plein de petites bestioles noires dans la cave, maître, des gros cafards et des méchants Doxies… Et des objets, maître, des objets qui ont appartenu à la famille Black, de grande valeur.

- J'ai déjà inspecté la cave, Kréattur. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je t'interdis d'y aller sans mon autorisation.

- Maître… supplia le petit être à mi-voix, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas contourner un ordre aussi direct.

- Je mangerai ici, Kréattur, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Et inutile de vider la salière dans le jus de citrouille comme la dernière fois. Quant à notre _hôte_, tu connais tes instructions : la trappe. »

L'elfe émit un grognement – qu'Harry préféra interpréter comme approbateur – et sortit en marmonnant des insultes inaudibles à l'égard des Potter, des sang-mêlé, et en invoquant le souvenir de sa chère et défunte maîtresse.

Harry secoua la tête, et retourna à sa potion, qui avait pris une teinte verte suspecte. Il s'efforça de la rattraper en ajoutant des écailles de poisson-tigre, et, voyant que la teinte redevenait normale, se pencha à nouveau sur son livre de potions. Kréattur se présenta avec un plat vaguement mangeable lorsque Harry eut terminé la confection de sa potion.

Son repas terminé, Harry prit sa veste, qui était un savant mélange de la robe sorcière et de la veste classique moldue, et la ferma hermétiquement jusqu'au menton. Lorsqu'il quitta le Douze en silence, seule la neige fraîche d'octobre crissa légèrement sous son pas. Le ciel était obscur, mais c'était l'heure qu'Harry préférait, où l'inconnu rencontre l'inconnu. Dans cet environnement moldu, il pouvait jouir de l'anonymat, même si ses voisins directs commençaient à connaître ses habitudes vespérales. Dans la nuit brumeuse, vaguement neigeuse, on ne distinguait des passants que leurs contours clairs, le reste demeurait dans l'obscurité. On ne pouvait distinguer leurs traits qu'à condition de s'approcher à quelques mètres, si du moins ils n'étaient pas emmitouflés dans des larges écharpes ou dans de lourds manteaux aux hauts cols fourrés. Harry s'égara dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, loin du centre touristique et bariolé, et finit par se perdre dans un secteur industriel déclassé, dont les maisons de brique rouges se ressemblaient toutes – encore davantage dans l'obscurité. Cela lui rappela le lugubre souvenir de la traque qui avait eu lieu presque un an plus tôt, lorsqu'on avait découvert dans les noirs registres du Seigneur des Ténèbres la cache de Severus Rogue qui s'était achevée par sa fuite et son évasion. Actuellement, le fugitif était toujours recherché activement par une brigade extraordinaire du Département des Aurors, mais toujours sans résultat. Personne ne savait où l'ancien professeur, assassin de feu Albus Dumbledore, se terrait.

Les hypothèses étaient légion : les plus rationnels prétendaient qu'il était mort – car comment aurait-il pu quitter le pays dont toutes les issues étaient étroitement surveillées, ou survivre seul et sans aide dans une cache secrète durant un an ? – mais d'autres, plus nombreux, contribuaient à accroître la légende qui commençait à se créer autour du maître déchu. Des histoires abracadabrantes circulaient impunément dans les chaumières, et surtout dans les couloirs de Poudlard – où certains parmi les plus anciens l'avaient encore eu comme enseignant. Certaines révélaient comment le vieil alchimiste avait lui-même enfermé son âme noire dans un flacon de potion magique, dissimulé dans les tréfonds de Poudlard en attendant que l'orage des Aurors passe, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un finisse par découvrir la fiole et le fasse revenir parmi les vivants afin qu'il terrorise à nouveau la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, d'autres disaient qu'il s'était transformé en chauve-souris et vivait sereinement en compagnie des hiboux et des chouettes dans la volière de Poudlard, etc.

En rentrant au Douze, Harry était toujours hanté par le visage au teint cireux de Severus Rogue, encadré de ses longs cheveux gras, et il se sentait épié par son regard noir et insondable.

« Eh bien eh bien, mon très cher Harry, ma compagnie te déplaît-elle tant que cela, ou est-ce le plaisant tête-à-tête de Kréattur qui ne te suffit plus ? »

La voix de l'_hôte_ était comme du miel entouré de frelons.

« Vous savez bien que votre conversation comble toute les velléités de sociabilité que je pourrais avoir avec d'autres, mon cher ami, répondit Harry avec lassitude, en déposant le plat garni de nourriture qu'il était venu apporter sur la table. »

Harry espérait filer en douce directement après sa réponse – une conversation avec son _hôte_ était la dernière chose qui lui fallait dans son état –, mais son interlocuteur le priva de cet espoir :

« C'est parce que vois-tu, je m'étais laissé dire que tu avais récemment passé une commande chez Loadsson et fils – portraits animés sur commande – que…

- Comment savez-vous cela ? dit Harry, fermant brusquement et instinctivement son esprit. Kréattur vous l'a dit ? »

Il eut soudain la vision fugitive de sa main se refermant sur la gorge étroite de l'ignoble elfe. Ainsi, Kréattur n'avait pas utilisé la trappe. Lui désobéissait-il sciemment, ou avait-il encore profité d'un ordre imprécis ?

- Voyons Harry, ne te mets pas en colère contre ce petit elfe de maison, qui, après tout, ne fait que répondre à tes ordres.

- Mes ordres ? Vous voulez rire ? Il s'arrange toujours pour les interpréter de manière à les retourner contre moi. Il m'avait pourtant semblé lui avoir interdit d'entrer en communication de quelque manière que ce soit avec vous.

- Que dirait ta charmante amie Sang-de-Bourbe si elle t'entendait tenir des propos pareils ? D'ailleurs… ce n'est pas réellement lui qui est rentré en communication avec moi…

- Vous avez utilisé la légilimancie, fit Harry d'un ton las. Au travers du mur ? Je n'avais pas songé à cela. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas manifesté trop de difficultés à vous laisser lire dans son esprit étriqué.

- Tout juste Harry ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je crains fort qu'il va te falloir désormais de passer de Kréattur et désormais venir par toi-même m'apporter ma pitance, si tu ne veux pas que tes petits secrets soient ébruités. Tu me dois bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, puisque tu es là, réponds-moi : pourquoi veux-tu faire faire le tableau de ce vieux farfelu de _Dumbledore_ ? »

Il prononçait toujours le nom de Dumbledore avec une intonation particulière, comme s'il voulait évoquer quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, Harry savait bien de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. »

L'homme regarda Harry avec insistance pendant un moment et ce dernier finit par dire, de mauvaise grâce :

« Quelque chose qu'il devait me dire… avant de mourir. Qu'il n'a pas eu le temps.

- Oh ! fit l'autre. Je vois… De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Harry allait prendre la parole pour annoncer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de dire quoi que ce soit, quand l'autre l'interrompit :

« Non… Laisse-moi deviner… Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis que Harry, qui avait fini pas s'asseoir, se crispait sur son fauteuil. Il poursuivit :

« … pourquoi Dumbledore a accordé sa confiance à Severus Rogue ! Mais voyons, fiston, pourquoi te donner tant de mal et te lancer dans des voies hasardeuses ? Un portrait ! Voyons, mais c'est totalement absurde ! Alors que tu abrites chez toi, à l'insu de tous, la seule personne qui pourrait te renseigner à ce sujet ?

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos explications, fit Harry, les lèvres pincées.

- Il était une fois, commença l'autre sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Harry, – ce devait être aux alentours de… 1978, ça fait un bail ! – un jeune homme très doué et un vieux sorcier malfaisant qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Le jeune homme très doué, mal-aimé à l'école et bien peu par ses parents, finit par trouver refuge et reconnaissance au sein de la communauté qu'avait créé le mauvais sorcier. Le jeune homme avait tant de prédispositions et de talent cachés – notamment en Occlumencie – que le vieux sorcier démoniaque lui confia les missions les plus délicates. Ce fut lui qui avertit son maître de la prophétie qui le concernait et qui annonçait sa chute. Il ignorait alors qu'elle concernait James et Lily Potter, et – c'est le plus drôle dans cette histoire – lorsque ces derniers furent assassinés par Lord Voldemort, il se rendit chez le chef de ses ennemis. Il fit alors semblant d'avouer tout, d'éprouver le plus grand remord. Il était rusé, et parvint à faire croire à son débonnaire ennemi qu'il se repentait. L'homme bienveillant à qui il parlait – qui s'appelait, devine ?

- Je connais cette histoire, marmonna Harry.

- Bonne réponse ! Qui s'appelait _Albus Dumbledore_ accepta alors l'adroite offre du jeune homme… qui s'appelait… ? Bravo ! Severus Rogue, deux points : pour se repentir, Rogue allait espionner les troupes de Lord Voldemort. Et il le fit. Mais toutes les informations qu'il transmit à _Dumbledore_ avaient auparavant soigneusement été triées par les soins du mage diabolique. Nous approchons de la fin de cette tragique histoire. Le mauvais sorcier fut provisoirement vaincu par un bébé d'à peine un an – Harry Potter. Severus Rogue n'eut d'autres choix que de se tenir à carreau pendant de nombreuses années, mais lorsque son Maître revint à la vie, il reprit son ancien travail et lui communiqua tout ce qu'il put, jusqu'au jour de l'attaque finale lorsque les troupes de Lord Voldemort envahirent l'école Poudlard. Ironie du sort, ce fut Severus qui mit fin à la vie de celui qui avait été le seul à lui accorder sa confiance. Cette histoire pourrait s'achever sur ce splendide _Happy End_, car en effet quel triomphe pour Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Quel juste retour des choses, tu ne trouves pas ? Malheureusement, le jeune garçon dont j'ai parlé plus tôt, Harry Potter, qui n'était plus un bébé mais un jeune homme fort et rusé, était toujours en vie, quoique très affecté par la disparition de Dumbledore, qui avait été son mentor. Il défit, au terme d'un combat épique, Lord Voldemort et une bonne partie de ses adeptes. Severus Rogue fut un des seuls à s'enfuir, et jamais plus personne n'entendit parler de lui. Quelle belle histoire, quoiqu'un peu tragique, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vous qui le dites, fit Harry à voix basse. Vous feriez un merveilleux conteur, vous savez ? J'ai particulièrement aimé le passage où Harry Potter "défait les troupes de Lord Voldemort et une bonne partie de ses adeptes au cours d'un combat épique"…

- Oui, n'est-ce pas , s'exclama Voldemort, avant d'ajouter d'un ton démesurément et artificiellement admiratif : Quel personnage merveilleux, ce Harry Potter ! Oh, comme j'aurais aimé le rencontrer un jour et lui dire à quel point je l'adore ! D'ailleurs, je collectionne toutes les cartes de Chocogrenouille où il apparaît. J'aime particulièrement celle où sa veste est déchirée à la suite de son combat contre les treize dragons de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Dis donc, tu savais qu'il était aussi musclé, toi, Harry Potter ? Et cette aura sombre qui l'entoure à chaque fois qu'il combat contre le mal ! C'est terriblement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? Et j'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire, de source sûre, que c'était une bête du…

- Ca suffit, s'écria Harry, debout, dont les yeux étincelaient de colère. Décidément, vous devenez chaque jour plus taré ! Vous me croyez donc à ce point vaniteux ? C'est bien mal me connaître. Je ne veux rien savoir des rumeurs qui circulent dans mon dos, mais sachez qu'aucune carte de Chocogrenouille ne me présente torse nu à la suite de je ne sais quel combat ! »

Il s'efforça de se calmer avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire :

« Quant à mes prouesses au lit : je vous prie de ne pas parler de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, et que vous n'avez jamais connu. »

La colère qui avait siégé dans les yeux de Harry apparut dans ceux de son interlocuteur, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il ajouta d'un ton léger :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je résilie l'abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier que j'avais eu la bonté de vous accorder. »

Puis, sans attendre la réaction de son _hôte_, il quitta la pièce, et se dirigea vers son bureau, bien décidé à prendre sa potion le soir même. Les pensées qui l'accompagnaient tandis qu'il marchait le poursuivirent dans la pièce sombre où les livres s'entassaient dans le plus grand désordre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre enfin terminé. L'inspiration m'est revenue au terme d'une longue et attente. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait patienter autant, et le pire est que je ne puis vous promettre un meilleur délai pour la parution du troisième chapitre. J'ai appris me défier de mon inspiration qui, comme dirait Claude François, « s'en va et revient », sans que je puisse la contrôler. _Merci à tous les reviewers !_


	3. III

Le Chameau

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

* * *

**III**

L'opération était une incontestable réussite. Harry Potter, comme son père bien des années plus tôt, était devenu un _animagus_.

La première transformation avait été pénible et douloureuse. Harry avait commencé par se sentir nauséeux, comme à la suite d'une cuite monumentale, et avait vu danser devant ses yeux les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dans des rosaces terrifiantes. Ce n'était pourtant que le début : il était ensuite tombé à genoux et n'avait plus eu conscience de l'ordre des évènements. En vrac, il se souvenait de jambes douloureuses et frémissantes de spasmes, de souffrances abdominales, et, de manière générale, d'une sensation de déformation de toute son ossature et de ses organes. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais il eût dit le triple, tant ça avait été lent et pénible à ses yeux.

Enfin, le mal s'était estompé lentement, et Harry avait perçu les premières sensations, sans savoir s'il devait en conclure qu'il avait réussi. D'après la pression qu'il ressentait, il estimait qu'il devait être couché sur le flanc. Il avait voulu masser son crâne particulièrement douloureux, mais il s'était aperçu qu'il n'en était pas capable : ses « bras » ne portaient pas jusque là. Quand il s'était résolu à ouvrir les yeux, il avait constaté que sa vision elle-même était différente. Il tenta de se relever, mais s'écroula lourdement contre le parquet, qui trembla sous le poids. Il était d'une masse incomparable à celle qu'il avait avant, mais l'animal était visiblement doué d'une grande force physique, puisqu'il parvenait à se soulever sans problèmes. Finalement, au bout de trois essais, il était parvenu à se mettre debout, sur les quatre pattes dont il était pourvu. Des morceaux de tissu déchirés, dont Harry n'avait pas immédiatement deviné la provenance, jonchaient le tapis précieux qui couvrait le sol.

Il s'était dirigé gauchement vers la sortie, et avait poussé la poignée avec sa tête. Il avait franchi la porte en se courbant, et tourné dans le couloir – pour une fois il avait béni l'orgueil des Black et leur conviction que la valeur d'une race se mesurait entre autres à la taille de la maison, et, par conséquent, la hauteur de ses couloirs. Il trébucha, parvint à se retenir au mur et se remit debout. Il poursuivit son chemin vers les miroirs. Il savait, mais il voulait _voir_. Il avait finalement atteint avec difficulté sa destination : deux magnifiques miroirs ouvragés de grande dimension, d'une propreté irréprochable (probablement un sortilège de brillance qui persistait, car Harry pouvait être sûr que ce n'était pas Kréattur qui les entretenait), qui se reflétaient l'un l'autre dans une improbable vision de l'infini.

Harry se plaça entre les deux miroirs et contempla l'image qu'ils lui renvoyaient. Il s'était attendu à être déçu, mais, en définitive et contre toute attente, il ne le fut pas.

Assurément, l'opération était un incontestable succès et Harry Potter, comme son père bien des années plus tôt, était bel et bien devenu un _animagus_. Il voulut sourire, mais, là encore, il en était incapable, car l'animal ne souriait pas : un sillon fendait sa lèvre supérieure, et ce n'était pas la marque du sourire.

L'animal était très robuste, d'une hauteur d'un peu plus de deux mètres – il avait dû progresser le cou courbé dans le couloir pour ne pas heurter le plafond –, et sa robe, sous la couche laineuse de son pelage d'hiver, était pourpre, de la couleur des sables des déserts dont il était issu. Finalement, un chameau, ce n'est pas si mal, esthétiquement, pensa Harry. Le camélidé – car Harry s'était documenté –, dont les deux bosses de graisse pointaient fièrement vers le ciel, lui plaisait finalement, et il regretta que la maison des Black ne possédât pas de jardin où il aurait pu vaquer plus librement à l'exploration de l'animal dont il empruntait la forme et la force.

Il se dirigea vers le grand salon, où il pourrait se mouvoir avec plus d'aisance, tout enthousiasmé par son nouveau statut de quadrupède, effraya Kréattur qui se tétanisa à son approche pendant quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir en courant. Cela amusa Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu l'elfe se mouvoir autrement qu'en traînant sa lente et indolente désobligeance.

Deux heures plus tard, après de nombreux jeux et expériences dans le grand salon, après de folles cavalcades dans les plus hauts couloirs où il craignait à chaque fois de briser le parquet, Harry songea qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus autant amusé et envisagea de reprendre sa forme humaine, sans bien savoir comment faire. Manifestement toutefois, le fait d'envisager reprendre sa forme humaine suffit à enclencher le processus de transformation. Harry fut pris de court, mais ce ne fut pas aussi douloureux que la première fois, et, lui sembla-t-il, moins long.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry eut entièrement repris conscience qu'il comprit d'où provenaient les lambeaux de tissu qu'il avait vu après sa transformation : c'étaient ses propres vêtements, qui avaient été rompus quand son corps avait dépassé leur contenance. En effet, Harry était nu comme un vers, et ce fut nu comme un vers qu'il regagna sa chambre en priant pour que Kréattur ne pointe pas son nez en forme de groin derrière l'angle du couloir, et sous les regards narquois ou choqués des occupants des nombreuses toiles devant lesquelles il passa en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à faire apparaître des vêtements dans le grand salon au lieu de traverser la maison dans la tenue d'Adam.

« Comment Sirius faisait-il ? se demanda Harry en atteignant la porte de sa chambre. Il arrivait à métamorphoser ses vêtements avec lui, et à les récupérer quand il reprenait sa forme humaine… »

Le seul fait de penser à Sirius rembrunit le front d'Harry.

Il recouvrit un peu de dignité après un passage par sa garde-robe, et hésita à aller triompher devant son _hôte_. Il s'en abstint sachant que ce dernier exécrait ces prétendues tentatives d'esbroufe. Au lieu de cela, il écrivit à Ron et à Hermione pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il ne sut comment leur annoncer que son _animagus_ était un animal aussi peu prestigieux que le chameau, et ne précisa pas l'espèce, préférant qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes que l'animal était tout de même prodigieux, ce qui était sa propre et ferme conviction – renforcée par le plaisir qu'il avait d'en emprunter la forme, l'agilité et l'endurance.

A l'attention d'Hermione, il précisa anticipativement qu'il avait l'intention de régulariser sa situation, car les _animagi_, dont il faisait désormais partie, avaient l'obligation de déclarer leur état au Ministère de la Magie. Il ne fixa pas de date pour se laisser le champ libre, mais il sut qu'Hermione ne serait pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que Harry fuyait ses semblables, et en particulier les gens du Ministère de la Magie, avec lesquels il n'avait jamais eu – c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire – de relations très harmonieuses. Mais Harry spéculait qu'elle ne le lui reprocherait pas, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il serait toujours temps de régulariser son statut plus tard, ce ne serait pas un problème compte tenu de sa réputation ou, si nécessaire, de son portefeuille. Il remit l'expédition de la lettre au lendemain, car Hedwige, qui se faisait vieille, venait de lui apporter la facture de la toile qu'il avait commandée, et Harry jugea préférable de la laisser se reposer quelque peu avant de refaire un long voyage.

La nuit qu'il passa fut particulièrement exécrable. Son sommeil avait été entrecoupé des cauchemars les plus pénibles qu'il avait eu à affronter depuis bien longtemps. Il se réveilla au petit matin, sans l'impression d'avoir dormi le moins du monde. Il ne se souvenait exactement de ses rêves, sinon d'une vive lumière verte qui était revenue bien souvent et dont il connaissait bien l'origine, tant elle lui était familière : la lueur de la mort, le sortilège interdit.

Des bribes de ses rêves lui revinrent tout au long la matinée et différèrent l'expédition de la lettre qu'il destinait à Ron et Hermione. Il erra pendant un bon moment dans les couloirs du Douze, méditant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il en ait conscience vers le sous-sol, devant la porte de la pièce qui, bien plus encore que celle ou demeurait l'_hôte_, était le véritable saint des saints de son antre. Mais ce qu'elle contenait était, du moins à ses yeux, bien plus précieux que l'Arche de l'Alliance. Il prit une longue inspiration, hésita, et attira finalement à lui un trousseau de grandes clés en fonte. Il murmura quelques incantations qui désactivèrent les protections magiques qui protégeaient la salle, passa la main dans la gueule de la gargouille de pierre à côté de l'entrée, murmura un mot de passe, et tourna enfin une des clés dans la serrure.

En ressortant de la pièce, une heure plus tard, des marques d'agitation se voyaient sur son visage. Il remonta en trombe dans sa chambre, y trouva Hedwige et sa lettre. Au bas de cette dernière, il ajouta un _post-scriptum_ :

« _Venez le plus vite possible au Douze. Vous verrez l'animal et… j'ai des choses à vous dire_ »

Il attacha promptement – pour ne pas se donner le temps de changer d'avis – le rouleau de parchemin à la patte tendue de la chouette et lui signifia de la remettre à ses destinataires. Il suivit son vol gracieux des yeux, mais il perdit rapidement l'oiseau de vue, sur le fond blanc des nuages hivernaux.

Il se passa quelques jours avant que la réponse de Ron et Hermione arrive. Il ne s'y attendait pas de sitôt. Elle était brève et concise : ils venaient, le jour même. Cela faisait longtemps que Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus mis les pieds au Square Grimmaurd. Ils semblaient ne pas beaucoup aimer la demeure qui leur évoquait probablement des souvenirs pénibles. Davantage encore, ils accordaient momentanément à Harry le droit de jouir de cette forteresse de solitude qu'il avait édifié et dont, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir.

Cette visite le prit donc au dépourvu. Il se hâta d'ordonner à Kréattur de préparer un repas plus élaboré qu'à l'ordinaire (avec un luxe de détails inouï pour que l'elfe ne puisse s'adonner à son passe-temps favori, à savoir nuire à son maître), il rangea lui-même son bureau laboratoire pour que Ron – qui avait une rigoureuse éthique de la flemmardise – ne puisse s'indigner qu'il travaillât alors qu'il était censé être en repos forcé pour une durée indéterminée.

Ils arrivèrent à point nommé, sans même qu'Harry ne dusse recourir à des moyens extrêmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Kréattur.

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione dès que la porte s'ouvrit, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Moins fort, Hermione ! s'exclama immédiatement Ron, presque aussi fort qu'elle.

- Bonjour Hermione, sourit l'intéressé avant de serrer chaleureusement la main de Ron, qui promenait un regard méfiant dans le grand hall d'entrée.

- Alors, Harry, chuchota Ron, c'est quoi, finalement ? »

- Mon _animagus_ ? Je…

- Ron, interrompit Hermione à haute et intelligible voix, tu es ridicule, tu vois bien qu'il a été retiré !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry en regardant ses amis, tout aussi déconcerté qu'ils l'étaient.

- Rien d'important… répondit Hermione.

- … du portrait de Mrs Black ! La mère de... »

Il s'interrompit, sachant qu'Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de Sirius, même si le souvenir de ce dernier hantait cette maison de manière plus pugnace que les Doxies les rideaux du salon de musique. Tous trois échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Tu as réussi à l'enlever, conclut Hermione. C'est très bien.

- Même Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à le retirer, siffla Ron, appréciateur.

- Oui, très tenace, la vieille Black, admit Harry en essayant de dissimuler son embarras. Je ne vous dis pas comme elle a hurlé au martyre quand je l'ai détachée, on aurait dit qu'on égorgeait un porc. J'ai dû cacher le cadre dans le vieux piano à queue désaccordé. »

Ron éclata de rire – au grand soulagement d'Harry :

« Et Kréattur ne l'a pas retrouvé ?

- Il l'aurait très certainement fait, fit Harry en se joignant à son rire, si je n'avais pas emballé le cadre dans la cape d'invisibilité de mon père avant de le mettre dans le piano. »

Harry emmena le couple dans le hall, où Ron, par habitude, ne parvenait toujours pas à parler à voix haute, puis dans la salle à manger récemment réaménagée. Ils commencèrent par déguster le repas préparé par Kréattur. Par crainte d'Hermione, Harry n'osa pas accuser l'elfe d'avoir _ajouté_ des arrêtes dans la sole, même si ces dernières semblaient extrêmement nombreuses.

Enthousiaste, il leur parla de son _animagus_, et Ron eut la décence de ne pas rire trop fort.

« Pourquoi ? dit brutalement Hermione.

- Pourquoi quoi, Hermione ? demanda Harry le plus innocemment qu'il put.

- Tu sais très bien ! asséna Hermione. Enfin, Harry, mais quel besoin avait tu de faire ça ?

- Je…

- Aucun ! répondit Hermione à sa place. Et tu vas avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère !

- Hermione, tempéra Ron. Ce n'est pas si grave ! Harry n'a tué personne, que je sache, n'est ce pas, Harry ? »

Il y eut un court silence pétrifié. La fourchette d'Harry tinta en tombant sur son assiette : il l'avait laissée échapper de sa main gauche. Hermione regarda tour à tour Ron et Harry, respectivement d'un air furieux et d'un air désolé.

« Ben quoi ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait manifestement pas compris la situation. C'est vrai, non ? Harry n'a tué personne… euh… à part… euh… enfin, oui…– son teint vira au rouge – à part, forcément… oui : Vous-Savez-Qui mais… c'était légitime… Je… Désolé, Harry.

- Excuse-le, Harry, pria Hermione d'une voix implorante. Tu sais bien que Ron n'a pas son pareil pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry d'un ton vacillant.

- Vraiment, je suis désolé, fit Ron. De toute façon, ce n'était que justice, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, n'est-ce pas ? On n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre… »

Hermione abonda dans son sens avec ferveur :

« Harry, il faut que tu cesses de te culpabiliser pour… enfin pour _ça _! Cela ne mène nulle part !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, fit Harry à voix basse.

- Ah non, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton fâché. Ne nous fait pas le coup du héros incompris ! Ca ne prend pas ! Pas avec nous !

- Je ne vous fais pas le coup du héros incompris, c'est juste que…

- Ah non peut-être ? coupa Ron. Tu viens de dire qu'on ne comprendrait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, fit Harry d'un ton ferme. J'ai dit que vous ne _compreniez_ pas.

- Très bien, s'enflamma Ron avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu dire quoi que ce fût. Explique-nous, alors. »

Les yeux de Harry s'animèrent sous l'effet de la colère, le volume de sa voix s'accrut, et la pièce s'obscurcit.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? s'écria-t-il, et sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce. Cela ne fait pas partie des choses que l'on aime entendre, croyez-moi ! _Je n'ai pas tué Voldemort _! »

Un long silence emplit la pièce, d'autant plus lourd qu'il avait été précédé de fracassantes révélations. Ron, qui était rouge une seconde plus tôt, était pâle comme la mort. Hermione, qui avait toujours une précision à ajouter ou une erreur à corriger, était muette et bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, fit finalement Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai mon cœur… garantit Hermione, comme pour s'en persuader. »

Ron lui-même ne sembla pas entendre l'appellation pour le moins inhabituelle qu'Hermione avait utilisée.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, fit Harry d'un ton ou perçait encore la colère. »

La lumière se rétablit peu à peu dans la pièce. Ces manifestations spontanées de magie ne lui étaient plus arrivées depuis quelques temps. Rien d'inquiétant, du moins pour lui : cela avait visiblement donné du poids à ses paroles.

« Harry… commença Ron…

- …tu ne voudrais pas aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire ? interrompit Hermione d'un ton ferme.

- J'ai du jus de citrouille, si vous voulez.

- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus fort… »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Où allait le monde, en effet, si Hermione commençait à les entraîner sur le chemin de la dépravation ?

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, dit Harry. »

Il quitta la pièce. Ron et Hermione devaient probablement s'accorder su la politique à adopter concernant la révélation qu'il venait de faire, s'il convenait de lui accorder crédit sur cette information, et quelle attitude adopter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils tenaient de pareils conciliabules.

Les expéditions du jeune homme au sous-sol de la _noble et très ancienne maison des Black _l'avaient conduit à trouver une exceptionnelle cave à vin. La majorité des crus étaient trop vieux pour être consommés sans y laisser son foie, mais il dégotta tout de même de la cave un _Château Latour_ antérieur à sa propre naissance qui lui parut encore potable.

A son retour dans la salle à manger, Ron et Hermione avaient manifestement décidé de l'attitude à adopter. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était dit – du moins pas pour l'instant. La conversation changea du tout au tout, elle devint même plaisante, et davantage à mesure que le vin coulait. Ils évoquèrent les déboires de Neville Londubat, qui avait obtenu cette année le poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, à la chaire de botanique qu'avait occupée Mrs Chourave, qui avait décidé de se consacrer à la recherche dans son domaine de prédilection.

Le vin était finalement définitivement potable – et bien davantage. Quatre fois, Harry retourna à la cave. A la fin du repas, Ron et lui étaient souls, et Hermione n'était pas en reste.

A la fin du dessert, Ron se rappela qu'Hermione et lui étaient venus pour voir l'_animagus_ de Harry, mais celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il était absolument incapable d'effectuer ne fût-ce qu'un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ dans son état. Hermione seule fut suffisamment lucide pour lui enjoindre d'arrêter ses ridicules tentatives qui produisaient, au mieux, quatre pathétiques étincelles rouge et or.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de passer le reste de la soirée en discothèque. Ils choisirent une boîte londonienne moldue très en vogue où dansait une bonne partie de la jeunesse de la capitale, dans des vêtements déjantés qui contrastaient à peine avec la robe de sorcier de Ron. Ce dernier fut abasourdi à la vue des projecteurs et il crut à une attaque de Mangemorts lorsque le stroboscope s'enclencha pour la première fois. Ils ne revinrent au Square Grimmaurd – en taxi parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé la force de transplaner – qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, qu'ils admirèrent un instant sur le parvis du Douze avant de gagner leurs chambres.

Ils se réveillèrent avec un mal de crâne conséquent, qui persista tant et si bien qu'Hermione se proposa de préparer une potion contre la gueule de bois. Les deux garçons acceptèrent de grand cœur, et ce fut plus ou moins frais qu'une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'assirent autour des croissants beurrés qu'Harry et Ron avaient préparés.

Après le repas, Harry réussit enfin à se transformer, et Ron, après avoir à nouveau ri à l'idée que l'_animagus _de Harry était un chameau, admit qu'il était plutôt pas mal… pour un chameau. Hermione, elle, était impressionnée, et trouvait l'animal ma-gni-fique.

Aucun d'eux ne fit plus mention de l'incident de la veille. Harry songea qu'ils devaient en conclure qu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas tué Voldemort pour s'en persuader lui-même, et que, par conséquent, ils devaient le prendre pour un fou, car, en vérité, Voldemort avait bel et bien disparu.

Harry était le seul au monde – si on exceptait un vieil elfe de maison à moitié fou – à savoir que si Voldemort avait effectivement disparu, il n'en était pas mort pour autant. Au contraire, il vivait dans sa maison.

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Ce chapitre ne devait normalement se clôturer qu'au départ de Ron et Hermione, mais, comme vous le voyez, j'en ai décidé autrement. Le chapitre eût été trop long par rapport aux autres, et je trouve qu'il y a eu assez de révélations pour ce chapitre. Ne désespérez pas pour autant : _la mise à jour des chapitres risque d'être plus rapide dès à présent _car j'ai le bonheur d'enfin posséder _mon propre ordinateur_ (un ancêtre mais ça ne fait rien) qui trône sur le bureau sur lequel je devrais travailler. Je ne dispose pas d'Internet sur cet ordinateur pour le moment, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de taper mes chapitres. _Merci à tous les reviewers_ (que j'aimerais plus nombreux, soit dit en passant).


	4. IV

Le Chameau

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

* * *

**IV**

Les premières heures de la journée passèrent agréablement. Ron et Harry disputèrent une partie d'échecs que ce dernier perdit comme à l'ordinaire, tandis qu'Hermione lisait un vieux grimoire qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bureau de Harry. Pour un peu, l'on se serait cru quelques années plus tôt, à Poudlard, seuls quelques éléments du décor avaient changé. Hermione, qui connaissait un sort pour accorder les instruments de musique, avait réussi à enchanter le piano, qui leur jouait du Mozart sans fausses notes.

Harry fut encore plus mauvais qu'à l'ordinaire aux échecs, et se fit battre à plates coutures par Ron. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la partie, car il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, qui l'avait conduit à inviter Ron et Hermione. Au vu de leur réaction de la veille, il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait : le couple en avait vu assez – cela Harry le concevait aisément –, et n'aspirait qu'à profiter de son bonheur et de sa tranquillité. Tous les événements perturbateurs étaient craints et devaient être bannis. Dans ce contexte, Harry ne savait comment réagir. Etait-ce faire preuve d'égoïsme que de vouloir partager des secrets qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'entendre ? Avait-il le droit de leur demander de partager son fardeau ? D'un autre côté, n'étaient-ils pas des amis ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre d'eux qu'ils l'aident ? Et les maintenir dans l'ignorance n'était pas non plus la meilleure preuve d'amitié.

Tous les arguments, Harry les avait déjà pesés, comparés et analysés bien avant ce moment là, depuis en fait, la fin de sa quête. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de délais, ses belles résolutions semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler, ce qu'il excluait revenait à la surface, et il n'en était que plus confus. Mais tôt ou tard, si ce n'était pas Harry qui prenait l'initiative, ce serait Ron ou Hermione. Il en avait déjà trop dit… et pas assez à la fois.

Ce fut finalement ce qui arriva, par la bouche pleine de Ron, en plein repas :

« Et ch'était quoi ch'que tu voulais nous dire ? Ch'que tu disais dans ta lettre ? »

Son ton était léger, mais Harry savait que Ron soupçonnait que ce devait être important. Hermione dévisagea successivement Ron et Harry. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et s'efforça d'adopter un ton aussi dégagé que possible :

« Bon… Je sais que vous ne voulez pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé voici quelques années, et sur les événements, comme ils disent...

- Infâme, ce ragoût, tenta Ron. C'est Kréattur qui…

- Je vous comprends tout à fait, poursuivit fermement Harry. Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé tirer un trait définitif sur… sur Voldemort, les horcruxes, sur la bataille…

- Harry… tenta Hermione.

- Laissez-moi finir, je vous en prie… »

La voix de Harry était presque implorante. Voyant qu'ils maintenaient le silence, Harry poursuivit plus calmement :

« J'ai toujours été étonné de constater que vous n'ayez pas tellement fait preuve de curiosité… Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour là… »

L'atmosphère se figea instantanément. Cela incita Harry à continuer. Il parla presque à voix basse, mais le silence était si profond qu'on l'entendait distinctement.

« J'étais seul, face à Voldemort, sans témoins, et je suis ressorti, apparemment vainqueur. L'Ordre m'a gardé à l'abri de la curiosité des journalistes pendant quelques temps, et j'ai rapidement emménagé au douze, square Grimmaurd, où personne ne me connaît. Mais vous qui êtes mes amis, vous n'avez pas voulu savoir_ comment_. Cela m'a intrigué, dans un premier temps, puis fâché même. Si vous refusiez de m'entendre, à qui irai-je me confier ? Dumbledore et Sirius étaient morts, qui restait-t-il ? Puis, j'ai réfléchi plus sereinement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de rien, comme pas mal de gens. Tout le monde était occupé à faire la fête, à se réjouir de la mort d'Ils-Savaient-Qui, et personne, ou presque, ne songeait à se demander ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les plus informés savaient que Voldemort et moi nous étions affrontés, et que j'en étais sorti gagnant. Le Ministère a voulu savoir à un moment, puis, trop vexé d'avoir été inefficace, il a fini par faire semblant que je n'existais pas. Quant à vous, vous étiez là, compatissants, présents, mais muets. Pourquoi ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Hermione prenne la parole, visiblement émue :

« Harry… Oh, Harry… Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas ça… Nous étions là… Nous voulions… Ecoute, Harry, rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé. Tu es allé l'affronter, seul à seul. Nous craignions tous les deux pour ta vie. Puis nous t'avons vu ressortir indemne, enfin, du moins sans aucune blessure physique grave. Mais moralement, tu étais au plus bas. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu ne parlais à personne, tu partais parfois longtemps seul, sans que personne ne puisse te retenir, ni sans que quiconque sache où tu allais… Nous étions morts d'inquiétude, mais nous n'osions pas te demander. Nous avons discuté, entre nous… Nous avons décidé que si tu voulais en parler, c'était à toi de le décider et à toi seul… Nous attendions un signe. Nous ignorions… nous ne pouvions pas savoir que toi, tu attendais au contraire que l'on vienne te questionner… Je comprends quelle a dû être ta frustration. Et puis, tu es parti si rapidement, d'abord dans un endroit connu de toi seul, puis au Square Grimmaurd. Quand tu nous as annoncé que tu étais installé au Douze depuis une semaine, nous n'avions plus de nouvelles depuis un mois ! Tout cela nous confortait dans notre idée qu'il ne fallait pas te déranger, que tu ne voulais parler à personne… Et voilà que maintenant, tu nous dis que tu attendais que l'on vienne ! Je suis tellement… désolée… Harry ! »

Elle ferma la bouche dans un soupir. Des ébauches de larmes perlaient à ses yeux noisette. Ron prit la parole à son tour, la voix étrangement enrouée :

« Je ne dis pas qu'on voulait absolument replonger dans cette horreur, Harry. Vold… Voldemort était mort et on en était tous bien contents, plus décidés que jamais à profiter de la vie… Et puis, Hermione et moi, on sortait ensemble alors… Je ne sais pas, Harry. On aurait peut-être pu mieux faire, mais… ce qu'à dit Hermione est vrai : on croyait que tu voulais rester seul… J'ai plusieurs fois hésité à arriver au Douze sans prévenir, pour te forcer à reprendre contact avec des gens mais… Hermione, Remus, Ginny, les autres… Tout le monde pensait que tu ne voulais pas de nous. Et puis, les rares fois où on se voyait, on ne parlait que de choses banales : joyeux Noëls etcetera. Donc, tu vois…

- Je vois, fit Harry, ému, lui aussi. Je comprends. Vous n'aviez peut-être pas tout à fait tort, de toute façon. Je ne sais pas. J'ai été seul pendant si longtemps, j'en ai presque oublié la raison. Mais je ne l'ai pas été de gaieté de cœur, croyez-moi. Je n'avais, à vrai dire, pas vraiment le choix. Des… choses… me retiennent au Douze. Des obligations. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je me suis isolé, pour laquelle j'ai emménagé en cachette au Douze, en fait, c'est plutôt pour m'abriter, moi et…d'autres choses. »

Un silence vigilant accueillit ces paroles.

« C'est pour ça que… reprit-il d'une voix hésitante. Que je voulais vous voir. Enfin, en partie. Mais j'hésite. J'ai longtemps gambergé entre le oui et le non, je ne savais pas dans quelles dispositions vous étiez, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. C'est pour ça que je veux maintenant que vous me donniez votre accord.

- Un accord pour quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Je… Je voudrais simplement pour commencer… que vous acceptiez de m'écouter.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà maintenant ? s'indigna Hermione. Mais bien sûr qu'on est d'accord, n'est-ce pas, Ron ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Harry sans laisser à Ron le temps d'approuver. C'est vrai que vous m'écoutez maintenant, et j'en suis très heureux, mais, ce qu'il me reste à vous dire sera autrement plus important et plus… pénible, pour moi comme pour vous. Ce n'est pas une simple confidence entre amis. Ce n'est pas facile à entendre, croyez-le bien.

- Nous sommes prêts, fit Ron, solennellement.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, poursuivit Harry avec un fin sourire. Vous devez également me promettre de ne rien dire de cela à personne. Et quand je dis personne, cela veut dire absolument personne : pas même Ginny, ou Fred et George.

- Eh bien, hasarda Hermione sans grande conviction. Je crois que… dans la mesure où ce ne serait pas contraire à la…

- Hermione ! se récria Harry. Il n'est pas question de conditions. Il s'agit d'un serment : je suis navré, mais je veux un oui ou un non.

- Pour moi c'est oui, Harry, déclara Ron. »

Hermione se fit prier avant d'accepter elle aussi de mauvaise grâce. Puis Harry prit une longue inspiration et eut un léger sourire heureux. Enfin allait cesser ce temps du secret et de la dissimulation. Vis-à-vis de ses autres anciens camarades d'école, de l'Ordre du Phénix, du Ministère de la magie, du monde entier même, cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure de conserver le silence sur le fait qu'il abritait au Douze un passager clandestin génocidaire et de terribles secrets. En revanche, le cacher à Ron et à Hermione, qui n'avaient jamais eu pour lui aucun secret, cela avait été une douleur moins physique, mais aussi persistante que celle qui prenait place sur son front quand son _hôte _et lui étaient face à face. Ses doutes et ses craintes venaient de s'envoler : enfin, il ne serait plus seul face aux résidus toxiques de son passé ; et peut-être serait-il prêt à réenvisager l'avenir.

« Venez ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux comme un gamin impatient de montrer ses trésors.

- Mais… on n'a pas fini de manger, protesta Ron.

- Tu tiens réellement à manger ça ? questionna Hermione, que l'enthousiasme de Harry rendait joyeuse elle aussi.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas honte de critiquer la cuisine de Kréattur ? fit sournoisement Harry.

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Ron en se levant. Que diraient les _nombreux_ membres de la SALE s'ils apprenaient que leur présidente crache sur la cuisine elfique ? »

Hermione estima préférable de ne pas réagir. Elle et Ron suivirent Harry dans les couloirs du Douze. Ce dernier les emmena dans les environs de la pièce souterraine où il dissimulait…

La bonne humeur de ce dernier disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue. Il en avait presque oublié ce qu'il avait à leur montrer, et il ne concevait pas que cela puisse se faire dans la joie, tant le sujet ne prêtait pas au rire. Bien au contraire, ce que Harry recelait dans cette salle blindée des sortilèges les plus puissants qu'il connût – et probablement qu'il existât dans le monde – consistait à la fois son destin, son drame et son sacrifice. L'expression de sa plus profonde et plus sincère loyauté au souvenir de ce qu'avait été Albus Dumbledore, la preuve qu'il était bel et bien « l'homme de Dumbledore », jusqu'au bout – et bien au-delà.

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, et chacun de ses pas était plus lent que le précédent. Ron et Hermione ne disaient rien, même s'il était clair qu'ils avaient remarqué le trouble du propriétaire des lieux.

« Harry… fit Hermione. Si tu n'es pas encore prêt… tu n'es pas obligé de nous parler… ou de nous montrer…

- Si, ragea Harry en serrant les dents. Il le faut. Vous devez… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils étaient parvenus là où ils devaient arriver : la grande porte de métal qui donnait accès à la salle interdite.

« Ca a l'air vachement solide, dit Ron. C'est quoi comme matière ? De l'acier ? »

Il tendit la main vers le métal, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas achever son geste : à l'instant où Ron allait toucher la porte, ce dernier fut propulsé en arrière contre Hermione. Harry n'avait même pas élevé la main.

« Ne touche pas, précisa-t-il, bien inutilement.

- Harry, reprocha Hermione avec lassitude. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu…

- C'est dangereux ! rétorqua l'intéressé en faisant apparaître dans sa main le trousseau de lourdes clés en fonte. Il y a des sortilèges là-dessous, et ça ne pardonne pas, crois-moi, à moins que tu ne veuilles passer le restant de tes jours avec un éclopé diminué… »

Il les laissa méditer sur ces paroles en psalmodiant les incantations nécessaires. Il passa à nouveau sa main dans la gueule de la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe. Enfin il fit jouer le loquet de la serrure et poussa la porte. Cette fois, le temps des délais était définitivement révolu. Il les laissa entrer dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Il agita sa baguette sans la retirer de sa poche, et une lumière diffuse se répandit sur un carrelage noir, brillant comme un miroir. Aucune impureté ni saleté ne devait persister en cet endroit. La pièce était presque parfaitement circulaire, et les murs étaient ornés de belles fresques colorées représentant des scènes mythologiques. Cinq présentoirs de bois d'ébène étaient disposés à égale distance du centre de la pièce, formant un pentagone parfait. En dehors de cela, la pièce était tout à fait vide.

« Mais…

- Ce sont les…

- Horcruxes ! acheva Ron d'une voix éteinte. »

Sur les présentoirs cylindriques étaient posés des objets sous des cloches de cristal. Il y avait un vieux livre, une lourde chaîne à laquelle pendait un médaillon doré, une coupe ouvragée, une chevalière sertie d'une pierre noire, et un bel anneau d'argent soudé à un aigle aux ailes de diamant. Presque tous ces objets étaient abîmés ou brisés : le livre était éventré par le milieu, la coupe était largement ébréchée, la pierre noire de la chevalière était brisée et les ailes de l'aigle sur l'anneau d'argent étaient détachées du reste du corps. Seul le médaillon semblait ne pas avoir subi d'altérations. Harry se plaça au centre de la pièce, l'estomac noué par l'émotion. Il prit la parole d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je bénis ce jour de septembre où je fis votre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Je ne veux avoir pour vous aucun secret. Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais je vous en prie, ne m'interrompez pas. Vous pourrez me poser vos questions après si vous y tenez, mais en attendant, laissez-moi parler jusqu'au bout. »

Hermione et Ron approuvèrent dans un engagement muet. La première regardait la pièce d'un air abasourdi et le second se penchait sur le médaillon doré.

« Vous avez devant vous l'ensemble des horcruxes, ceux-là même que Tom Elvis Jedusor créa dans l'espoir de triompher de la mort. Dès la fin de sa scolarité, celui qui allait devenir Lord Voldemort scinda successivement son âme en portions toujours plus petites, et les inséra dans le plus grand secret, en quelques années et l'une après l'autre, dans ces objets symboliques ou de grande valeur. Son ambition avouée était de triompher de la mort, objectif qu'il ne pouvait atteindre qu'en enfermant des parcelles de son âme dans ces horcruxes. Vous le savez, ce procédé de magie noire nécessite à chaque fois la mort d'un individu pour être accompli, et il déracina peu à peu ce qu'on pouvait trouver d'humanité en Jedusor.

« Après force conjectures et vérifications d'hypothèses, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard de l'époque, perça le secret de celui qui avait été son élève. Vous savez qu'avant de mourir, ce dernier me donna pour mission de les détruire, car il savait qu'il me serait impossible de triompher de Jedusor avant qu'ils ne soient tous rendus inoffensifs. Je vous ai déjà raconté une première fois l'histoire de certains de ces objets, du moins ce que j'en savais à l'époque d'après les récits de Dumbledore, et vous vous êtes porté volontaires pour participer à la quête qui m'avait été dévolue par lui. Nous nous y sommes attelés tous les trois pendant la durée de ce qui aurait dû être notre dernière année à Poudlard. Ce que j'ambitionne de faire maintenant, c'est de vous présenter l'histoire complète des ces objets. Je serai obligé de revenir sur certains points que vous connaissez déjà, mais c'est indispensable pour votre compréhension de ce qui suivra, et cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes pas revenus sur le sujet que vous avez peut-être oublié certains détails. J'en ajouterai d'autres que vous ignorez. J'ai positionné les horcruxes dans l'ordre probable de leur création par Voldemort. Ce ne sont que des conjectures, il n'est pas possible de savoir avec certitudes toutes les dates, bien que je me sois longtemps et avec assiduité penché sur le problème. Commençons par le plus facile, la bague des Gaunt. »

Harry se déplaça vers le présentoir qui portait la bague. Il s'agissait d'une grande chevalière, sertie d'une pierre noire brisée, et gravée de l'écusson des Peverell. Il commença son récit d'une voix sombre et grave :

« Vous connaissez l'histoire de cette bague. Elle appartenait à Salazar Serpentard lui-même, et est restée, transmise de génération en génération, chez ses descendants directs, la famille Gaunt, les ancêtres de Voldemort du côté maternel. Le vieil Elvis Gaunt légua la bague à son fils Morfin, qui n'était autre que l'oncle de Voldemort. La nuit où il assassinait son père et ses grands-parents paternels, Voldemort déroba la bague des Gaunt avant de modifier la mémoire de son oncle Morfin pour le convaincre qu'il était responsable du triple meurtre. Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer précisément la date à laquelle Voldemort catapulta un septième de son âme dans la chevalière, mais ce fut probablement le premier horcruxe qu'il fabriqua. Il le cacha dans les ruines de ce qui avait été la maison des Gaunt, non loin du manoir de Little Hangleton, dans les environs des lieux où avaient vécu aussi bien ses ancêtres du côté paternel que du côté maternel. Dumbledore la repéra après bien des recherches, et il parvint, en y laissant une main tout de même, à s'emparer de la bague, et, plus extraordinaire encore, à en extraire le premier Septième d'âme, en la fendant du même coup. Tout cela, sans que Voldemort ne s'en aperçoive. Je m'étonne encore de l'extraordinaire génie de Dumbledore… Combien d'années de recherches et de fouilles furent-elles nécessaires pour déterminer l'emplacement de ce horcruxe ? Quel esprit génial ne réclamait pas la déduction de tant d'hypothèses, fondées sur le seul et mince élément qu'il avait – le souvenir tronqué du professeur Slughorn qui avait enseigné à Voldemort – ? Dumbledore, fort logiquement, rapatria la chevalière dans son école, et la porta même un moment. Après son… assassinat, la bague resta dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dans une armoire, entre deux grimoires. Le testament de Dumbledore exigeait qu'elle me soit transmise, et sa volonté fut respectée. »

Harry fit la pause nécessaire au déplacement vers le vieux livre éventré juste à côté, et reprit sur le même ton, qu'il essayait sans beaucoup de succès de rendre froid et détaché :

« Vous ne connaissez qu'une partie de l'histoire du journal intime de Jedusor. Il s'agit également d'un des premiers Horcruxes. Il ne s'agit pas cette fois d'un objet précieux, mais il l'était aux yeux de Voldemort, qui y voyait le compagnon de sa jeunesse perdue et surtout la preuve de sa noble ascendance. Voldemort, dans son souci de les éloigner de lui de manière à minimiser les risques, choisit, bien des années après la transformation du livre en horcruxe, de le confier à Lucius Malefoy, son plus fidèle lieutenant, en évitant de lui expliquer exactement de quoi il en retournait. Il lui a cependant confié qu'il s'agissait également d'une arme capable d'imposer sa volonté, mais lui a interdit d'en faire usage tant qu'il ne lui donnerait pas son feu vert.

« Son maître anéanti, Lucius ne craignait plus autant de faire usage du livre dont Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il provoquerait la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Il espérait tout à la fois se débarrasser de cet objet compromettant et faire renvoyer Dumbledore de son poste de directeur. Il a glissé le livre dans les affaires de Ginny. Vous savez également que Ginny, sous l'influence de ce que lui dictait le journal, a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et à libéré le basilic qui s'y trouvait. C'est finalement moi qui ait, après le combat contre le basilic, détruit le livre au moyen d'un crochet du serpent. C'est donc à treize ans que, sans le savoir, j'ai anéanti mon premier horcruxe. J'ai rendu le livre à Malefoy père pour libérer Dobby.

« Ce n'est que plusieurs années après que je suis allé récupérer la dépouille du livre dans le manoir Malefoy, vide et sur le point de tomber en ruine. Après l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets, Lucius a légitimement craint de se trouver impliqué dans l'affaire. Il avait bien entendu peur qu'on vienne lui demander des comptes, mais il n'osait pas détruire ce que son ancien maître lui avait présenté comme extrêmement précieux et à garder en totale sécurité, même s'il avait été troué par la dent d'un basilic. Il décida alors de dissimuler le livre au fin fond de sa cave secrète sous le parquet du grand salon dans un coffre bardé de sortilèges. Il y a eu plusieurs enquêtes menées par le Ministère au sujet de certaines possessions douteuses de la famille Malefoy, et faites par les sorciers les plus compétents, dont ton père Ron, mais jamais ils ne parvinrent à ouvrir ce coffre, et ils finirent par abandonner. Le jour où je m'y suis moi-même attelé, j'ai beaucoup appris en matière de sortilèges d'inviolabilité. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir ce coffre, mais j'y suis finalement parvenu, et j'ai repris certaines méthodes de ce bon vieux Lucius pour la protection de cette pièce-ci.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce simple journal acheté chez les Moldus aura connu une vie mouvementée, passant des mains de Voldemort, à celles de Lucius, puis de Ginny, puis les miennes, puis à nouveau celles de Lucius, pour en revenir finalement aux miennes, tout en se faisant au passage transpercer par les crochets d'un basilic… Lorsque Voldemort a réapparu à la fin de notre quatrième année à Poudlard, je ne crois pas que Lucius ait osé immédiatement lui avouer que par sa faute, l'objet que son maître lui avait confié bien des années auparavant avait été détruit, mais Voldemort sait délier les langues quand il le veut, et – je tiens l'information de Dumbledore – il a été _extrêmement_ en colère. Passons au suivant. »

Harry se tourna vers la coupe d'or aux anses finement ciselées, qui était la suivante dans le lent tour de la pièce qu'il était en train d'effectuer dans la salle, suivi par Ron et Hermione pendus à ses lèvres. La coupe arborait un blason en forme de blaireau, l'emblème de Poufsouffle, et il manquait une bonne partie de sa paroi d'or, qui était disposée juste à côté.

« Voici la coupe de cette chère Hepzibah Smith. Elle a appartenu à la lointaine aïeule de cette dernière, Helga Poufsouffle elle-même. Je n'ai pas expérimenté tous ses pouvoirs, parce qu'on ne trouve aucun texte ou presque mentionnant cette coupe, mais quelques expériences ont prouvé qu'Helga Poufsouffle n'a pas usurpé les talents d'exceptionnelle botaniste que lui prêtent les historiens, puisque la moindre goutte d'eau versée depuis cette coupe fait pousser un séquoia en moins de trente secondes, et serait capable de tuer un régiment de Trolls par excès de croissance. C'est à ce jour la seule propriété de taille que j'ai pu lui trouver, mais les pouvoirs de cette coupe ne m'intéressent guère, revenons à l'histoire.

« Vous savez que Voldemort venait chez Smith, richissime collectionneuse d'objets d'art, parce qu'il savait qu'elle possédait le médaillon de Serpentard. Hepzibah ne fit pas trop de difficultés à se laisser séduire par Voldemort, qui, jeune homme engageant, venait souvent parler affaire devant elle et négocier l'achat ou la vente d'objets précieux. Il y parvint tant et si bien qu'elle eut la sottise de lui montrer également la coupe de Poufsouffle. Lorsque cette idiote d'Hepzibah lui montra la coupe, il comprit l'intérêt qu'il pouvait en retirer, et n'hésita pas à l'assassiner. Il s'empara de la coupe et du collier de Serpentard, et fit accuser l'elfe de maison de sa victime, reprenant la même technique qui avait si bien fonctionné avec Morfin.

« Vous étiez auprès de moi lorsque nous avons trouvé la coupe, sans l'aide de personne. Il a fallu toute l'intelligence d'Hermione, et beaucoup de chance également, pour trouver sa cachette. Nous avons découvert comment Beurk, qui était à l'époque l'employeur du jeune Jedusor, a surpris son retour au magasin, l'objet de son forfait entre les mains. Il réussit à dissimuler le médaillon. Beurk connaissait Hepzibah et savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde vendu l'objet qui avait appartenu à son ancêtre, mais Jedusor, ne voulant pas indisposer son patron qui lui était bien utile, prétendit qu'elle la lui avait donnée gratuitement par preuve d'affection, et ajouta qu'il la cédait bien entendu à l'établissement, puisque c'était dans le cadre d'une mission pour cet établissement qu'il prétendait avoir reçu ce cadeau. Peut-être Jedusor a-t-il modifié sa mémoire, mais tout porte à croire au contraire que Beurk, trop content d'acquérir un bien d'une si grande valeur gratuitement, fit semblant de le croire. Il ne broncha même pas lorsqu'il apprit par la suite qu'Hepzibah était morte d'un prétendu empoisonnement accidentel par son elfe de maison.

« Voldemort fit de la coupe le récipient du troisième Septième d'âme, dans l'ordre chronologique. Il travailla encore pendant un très court moment chez Barjow et Beurk, semblant s'accommoder de la situation. Il gardait un œil vigilant sur la coupe, déployant toute sorte de stratagèmes pour éviter qu'on ne la vende. Son prix n'était bien sûr pas à la portée du premier venu, mais c'eût été prendre un risque inconsidéré de la laisser partir avec le n'importe quel milliardaire. Au lieu de cela, Jedusor tenta une subtile série de manipulations sur son employeur, usant de son influence et du respect qu'il avait rapidement su acquérir auprès de lui, et il parvint à le convaincre de ne pas vendre la coupe, dont il révéla certains des pouvoirs à Barjow pour achever de le persuader de la garder par devers lui. Barjow devint un pantin dans les mains de Voldemort, qui lui ordonna de prendre les mesures de sécurité les plus sévères vis-à-vis de l'objet. Jedusor finit par estimer que la coupe ne serait pas plus en sécurité chez Barjow et Beurk qu'ailleurs, d'autant qu'il lui importait de veiller à ce que les horcruxes restent perpétuellement loin de lui. Il prit le parti de laisser Barjow s'occuper de la sécurité de la coupe. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et vous êtes bien placés pour connaître les difficultés que nous avons eue à forcer l'entrée. »

Ron fit un signe d'acquiescement entendu, et Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement. Les souvenirs épiques de leur intrusion chez Barjow, lorsqu'ils avaient entendu des rumeurs de la présence de la coupe, revinrent dans l'esprit de Harry, presque nostalgique. C'était encore au temps où rien n'était décidé, songea-t-il avec amertume. Ron et Hermione s'étaient tous les deux adossés au mur et écoutaient attentivement et sérieusement

« Nous avons demandé à Slughorn – qui était le seul avec nous et Voldemort à savoir qu'il existait des horcruxes – de détruire la coupe, qu'il m'a ensuite renvoyée, ébréchée, mais débarrassée du morceau d'âme.

« Je ne vous ai pas appris grand-chose pour l'instant, si ce n'est certains détails que vous ignoriez – les pouvoirs de la coupe, la façon dont j'ai récupéré le journal intime, la corruption de McGonnagal, _etc._ –, mais rassurez-vous, vous allez en apprendre suffisamment aujourd'hui pour avoir un sujet de conversation pour les deux ans à venir. Je continue mon petit tour de la pièce. »

Il fit une longue pause et prit une douloureuse inspiration. Il avait commencé par le plus facile, car Ron et Hermione étaient partiellement au courant, mais il avait maintenant à leur expliquer des choses qu'ils ignoraient, qu'il avait gardé sur le cœur pendant tant de mois de solitude qu'il avait du mal à concevoir qu'il était sur le point de tout révéler.

« Ce que vous avez devant vous n'est pas la réplique du médaillon des Gaunt, avança-t-il résolument, provoquant la stupéfaction de Ron et d'Hermione. Il s'agit de l'original. L'unique collier de Serpentard, vieux de mille ans. Il atterrit également dans la famille Gaunt, en la personne de Mérope, la mère de Voldemort. Lors de sa grossesse, Mérope, abandonnée des siens, désespérée, aux abois, privée volontairement ou involontairement de l'usage de la magie, trouva comme unique solution pour satisfaire ses besoins de femme enceinte la vente de l'unique bien de valeur qu'elle possédait. La seule adresse était Barjow et Beurk, dont le tenancier de l'époque ne se priva pas, comme à son habitude, d'escroquer Mérope. Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant qu'Hepzibah Smith acheta l'objet, et qu'il fut ensuite dérobé en même temps que la coupe par Voldemort, qui y catapulta un nouveau septième d'âme.

« Bien des années plus tard Dumbledore repéra l'emplacement du supposé horcruxe dans une grotte au bord de la mer. Vous savez que je lui ai demandé de l'accompagner lorsqu'il jugerait que le moment serait venu de s'en emparer. Nous parvînmes, au prix d'un grand affaiblissement pour Dumbledore, à le dérober et à quitter les lieux saufs. Dumbledore était très diminué, et il ne manifesta presque aucune résistance quand… enfin… vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Harry eut du mal à déglutir, il regarda son reflet dans le carrelage de la salle aux pieds de Ron et d'Hermione. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de parler de cela ? N'était-ce pourtant pas une vieille histoire, censée assimilée ? D'amertume, Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée : la mort sous ses yeux du directeur de Poudlard resterait encore longtemps le sujet de bien de ses cauchemars. Harry se força à poursuivre, ignorant les signaux d'aide d'Hermione et l'ébauche d'une phrase de Ron. Sa voix était dure, mais c'était pour mieux s'assurer qu'elle ne se briserait pas en cours de route :

« Drago Malefoy n'eut aucun mal à immobiliser Dumbledore, mais vous savez comme moi qu'il est plus doué dans la parole que dans les actes. Il échoua dans sa tentative de rassembler suffisamment de volonté pour achever sa mission : assassiner Dumbledore. Ce fut donc… – La voix de Harry parût un instant sur le point de dérailler – ce fut donc Severus Rogue qui se chargea lui-même de la mission de son protégé. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas m'appesantir sur cette trahison, mais je peux pas, je n'en suis pas capable… Je crois qu'il est finalement heureux que Dumbledore n'en ait connu la douleur que les quelques instants qui précédèrent sa mort. Mais revenons au médaillon. Je l'ai récupéré sur le corps inerte de Dumbledore, et je n'ai eu aucune difficultés à l'ouvrir, trouvant ce petit mot laconique énigmatiquement signé R.A.B., dont nous n'avons jamais pu déceler l'identité. Nous avons fondé toutes sortes d'hypothèses, mais toutes ces suppositions ne nous permirent pas d'approcher la vérité. Lorsque nous sommes parvenu à la conclusion que nous ne parviendrions probablement jamais à découvrir l'identité de ce mystérieux R.A.B., nous avons choisi de nous concentrer sur la recherche des horcruxes pour lesquels nous avions des hypothèses plus sérieuses, à commencer par la coupe de Poufsouffle, que nous avons trouvée chez Barjow et Beurk dans les circonstances que j'ai rappelées.

« Après la découverte et la destruction du cinquième horcruxe, l'anneau de Serdaigle, dont je parlerai après, nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés à un aléa terrible et déterminant : nous savions que R.A.B. s'était emparé du vrai médaillon, qu'il avait remplacé par une grossière réplique agrémentée de son petit mot ironique, mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de déterminer avec certitude si le dénommé R.A.B. avait mis la menace dont il parlait dans la lettre à exécution. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir s'il avait effectivement détruit le horcruxe comme il le prétendait. Lorsque j'ai affronté Voldemort, je savais que je prenais le risque énorme d'être dans l'impossibilité de vaincre réellement, dans le cas où R.A.B. n'avait pas pu, ou n'étais pas parvenu à détruire le médaillon. »

Harry fit une courte pause, le temps de prendre son inspiration, et poursuivit son récit :

« J'entre maintenant dans une partie de l'histoire que vous ne connaissez pas et qui risque de vous intéresser au plus haut point. L'action se passe bien après mon combat contre Voldemort, ici même, au Square Grimmaurd. C'était il y a environ trois ans. J'étais désœuvré ce jour là, sans grande envie de travailler la magie, et j'avais décidé de rendre habitable quelques pièces du Douze que je n'utilisais jamais, au cas où elles devraient s'avérer utiles un jour. J'ai désinfecté quelques pièces avec l'aide aimable de Kréattur, et je suis retombé sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Je connaissais déjà les ancêtres de Sirius, les accointances de sa famille avec les Malefoy, sa cousine Lupin née Tonks, _etc_., mais je suis retombé sur une personne dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence : Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius. Vous vous souvenez comme nous avons épluché des quantités de bouquins dans l'espoir de trouver une référence à quelqu'un dont les initiales seraient R.A.B., sans succès. C'a été un réflexe. Le « r » et le « b » y étaient, j'ai eu une sorte d'électrochoc, et je me suis mis à la recherche du « a ».

« Vous savez qu'il est d'usage dans les vieilles familles de sorciers de donner comme second prénom celui d'un ancêtre : mon second prénom est James, comme mon père, celui de Ron, Bilius, comme son oncle, _etc_. Dans une famille ancienne comme celle des Black, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, et on compte effectivement parmi les ancêtres de Regulus un dénommé Alphart. Je tenais mon « a », le tour était joué ! En même temps, l'hypothèse que je venais d'échafauder me paraissait extrêmement incroyable, et j'ai rapidement déchanté lorsque je me suis souvenu que Sirius m'avait dit que son frère avait été un Mangemort avant de se faire assassiner par les sbires de Voldemort. Le mobile du meurtre m'était inconnu, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour le punir d'avoir dérobé le horcruxe, puisque nous avons la preuve que Voldemort ignorait que le médaillon authentique avait disparu de sa cachette. Si Voldemort l'avait su, il aurait réagi, il aurait tenté de le retrouver et de le cacher dans un endroit encore plus sûr. En tous cas, nous pouvons être certains que Voldemort n'aurait pas replacé le faux médaillon dans sa cachette, avec le mot insultant qu'il contenait, après avoir découvert la substitution.

« La thèse R.A.B. égale Regulus Alphart Black m'apparaissait donc bien fragile. Je n'ai cependant pas abandonné l'hypothèse pour autant. Même s'il apparaissait _a priori_ improbable qu'un Mangemort – que Sirius décrit comme couard et faible –, ait d'abord eu connaissance de l'existence du horcruxe, puis qu'il ait consciemment voulu détruire l'instrument de l'immortalité de son maître, et même si je pensais impossible qu'il y soit parvenu seul et sans dommage, alors que vous connaissez les difficultés que Dumbledore et moi-même avons essuyées dans la même tentative ; il fallait que je vérifie toute éventualité. Vous savez que je déteste cela : j'ai été contraint de recourir à la réputation que j'ai acquise pour obtenir de plus amples informations sur Regulus. J'ai dû parler au ministre pour obtenir l'autorisation de consulter les actes de naissance et de décès du Ministère sans avoir à donner de justification. Il était trop content de me voir – ou plutôt trop heureux d'être vu en ma présence – pour avoir le cœur de refuser ma demande. Je ne lui ai pas donné le temps de m'inviter à une énième cérémonie de remise de décoration de je ne sais quel ordre du mérite : je suis immédiatement descendu au service des archives avec l'autorisation. Les archives ne m'ont apporté qu'une confirmation à la fois de taille et un peu décevante. Le second prénom de Regulus était bien Alphart. J'avais enfin mon R.A.B.

« La combinaison de ces trois initiales sont assez peu fréquentes, mais cela ne constituait pas une preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il n'y avait dans le dossier aucune précision au sujet de l'identité de son assassin. Les Aurors et les services de la police magique n'ont pas fait de difficultés à accepter que Harry Potter jette un œil sur le dossier qui concernait l'assassinat de Regulus Black, d'autant que le délai de prescription était presque atteint. Le dossier était maigre et les feuilles de parchemins jaunies par le temps. Dans les grandes lignes, le dossier indiquait qu'on avait retrouvé un beau matin le corps sans vie de Regulus Black, non loin du Square Grimmaurd. A l'époque, vous le savez, c'était la débâcle dans les services de police et chez les Aurors. On avait d'autres kneazles à fouetter que de spéculer sur l'assassin d'un ancien Mangemort. Un témoin moldu a affirmé avoir vu des hommes cagoulés dans les parages du meurtre, et on en a déduit que cela devait être un règlement de compte entre Mangemorts. C'est tout aussi bien, pensèrent les enquêteurs, puissent les loups continuer de se manger entre eux, c'est toujours cela de pris.

« Après l'enquête bâclée, on enterra Regulus dans la fosse familiale des Black, dans le cimetière de Londres.

« Je me suis mis en quête de personnes susceptibles de me parler de Regulus, de m'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. McGonnagal m'a transmis sans broncher une copie de son dossier scolaire, où il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. J'ai eu également recours à sa mémoire infaillible pour obtenir des informations sur ses amis, mais il m'est apparu qu'il s'agissait exclusivement de Mangemorts qui étaient soit morts, soit portés disparus depuis longtemps. McGonnagal m'a appris notamment que Regulus Black et Severus Rogue, malgré les quelques années de différence d'âge qui les séparaient, avaient des relations plus ou moins amicales. Malheureusement, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas à Rogue que j'allais demander des explications.

« C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée lumineuse de comparer l'écriture du billet que nous avions trouvé dans le faux médaillon avec celle des devoirs de Regulus pendant sa scolarité. McGonnagal fit des difficultés à ressortir quelques devoirs jaunis des archives de Poudlard, d'autant que je refusais toujours de lui en expliquer la raison. Mais que refuse-t-on à quelqu'un qui a sauvé deux fois le monde ? Elle a fini par accepter, et j'ai eu la confirmation ce jour là, sans aucun doute possible, que R.A.B. était bien Regulus Alphart Black : les écritures étaient absolument identiques.

« Malgré cette certitude, la première partie de mon enquête s'était soldée par un échec : je n'avais toujours pas d'informations intéressantes au sujet de Regulus. Toutefois, il me restait un atout dans la manche : je vivais dans la maison même ou Regulus avait passé une partie de sa vie, c'aurait été le diable que je ne trouve rien qui puisse me renseigner sur lui. J'ai commencé par interroger le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus, le lointain ancêtre des Black. Il s'est avéré être une mine d'informations, même s'il n'a pas manifesté un grand enthousiasme à subir l'interrogatoire. J'ai eu également un autre informateur particulièrement concerné par les événements, dont je vous parlerai après. Je vous passe les considérations sur l'enfance de Regulus, et le progressif éloignement affectif par rapport à son frère aîné, qui se catalysa à Poudlard. Il devint Mangemort de son plein gré, réjouissant les aspirations de ses parents et s'éloignant encore davantage de son frère qui s'engageait activement dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

« Je ne sais à ce sujet que ce qu'à bien voulu me confier Phinéas, mais je crois que le spectaculaire revirement de Regulus date de ses premiers services ordonnés par Voldemort. Tout ce que je m'apprête à vous dire maintenant ne sont que des hypothèses, car il m'a été impossible de rassembler des informations complètes sur la période qui s'étend de la fin de la scolarité de Regulus jusqu'à sa mort. Voici néanmoins mes suppositions.

« Il y a tout lieu de croire qu'il s'est un jour rendu compte de l'horreur des exactions que son maître lui ordonnait d'accomplir, et de plus, il n'y avait plus personne pour être fier de lui et l'encourager dans cette voie car ses parents venaient de mourir. Il s'est retrouvé seul face aux meurtres qu'il avait commis, et a décidé assez courageusement – peut-être le courage était-il finalement une caractéristique de la famille Black – de retourner sa veste. J'imagine que Regulus a été suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se déclarer immédiatement et ouvertement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui lui aurait valu d'un côté la colère de Voldemort, et de l'autre la vengeance de ceux qui, par sa faute, avaient perdu un parent ou un ami. Il est resté dans l'ombre pendant un certain laps de temps, mais il est certain qu'à un moment, il a dû surprendre une conversation particulièrement importante que tenaient son ancien maître et Lucius Malefoy.

« Cette conversation portait sur un objet que Voldemort voulait confier à Lucius, un vieux livre noir qui ressemblait à un journal intime. Il entendit son ancien maître ordonner à Lucius d'en prendre bien soin, de le garder à l'abri des voleurs et de le cacher dans un endroit où personne ne le trouverait. Regulus a dû s'interroger longtemps sur ce qu'était ce journal, et sur la raison qui poussait Voldemort à prendre tant de précautions au sujet d'un objet qui paraissait banal et sans valeur. Il a dû faire beaucoup de conjectures hasardeuses, mais il pressentait peut-être détenir une information qui lui permettrait de payer le prix de son rachat dans le camp des opposants à Voldemort, rachat qui lui aurait valu d'être gracié pour les méfaits datant du temps où il œuvrait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que Regulus n'a pas pu déterminer la nature profonde du journal avec si peu d'informations. Pour moi, il a nécessairement reçu une autre nouvelle, et l'hypothèse la plus probable est une vantardise de sa parente Bellatrix Black. Phinéas m'a affirmé que Regulus et sa tante étaient assez proches, ce qui rend l'hypothèse encore plus séduisante. On sait que cette dernière, à moitié folle, ne vivait que dans l'espoir d'être reconnue comme la plus fervente et la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort, il est donc tout à fait envisageable qu'elle n'ait pas résisté à la tentation de montrer à son jeune neveu l'objet que son vénéré maître lui avait confié comme il avait confié le journal à Lucius, c'est-à-dire la bague de Serdaigle. Pour quelqu'un ayant obtenu un optimal dans ses ASPIC en histoire de la magie, il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la bague de Rowéna Serdaigle puisque le bijou arbore ostensiblement l'aigle qui symbolise cette maison.

« Avec ces deux éléments, Regulus a probablement dû commencer à se douter de quelque chose. Il a vraisemblablement commencé ses recherches sans être certain de ce qu'il cherchait et, comme Dumbledore bien plus tôt, il a entrepris de fouiller le passé de Voldemort. Il n'est pas à exclure que ses parents, qui avaient développés très tôt chez le petit Regulus son attrait pour la magie noire, lui aient touché un mot au sujet des horcruxes. Et comme il lui était impossible, ou au moins suicidaire, de tenter de dérober ceux que possédaient respectivement Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, il choisit de se concentrer sur les autres. Connaissant le penchant pour la mégalomanie propre à son maître, Regulus n'avait pas douté qu'il y en avait plus que deux. Le jeune frère Black fit le même cheminement de pensée que Dumbledore, mais il ne parvint pas à localiser plus d'un horcruxe, en dehors du journal et de la bague. Il opposa un jour un ferme refus à un ordre d'assassinat provenant de son maître. A partir de ce moment, Regulus savait que ses jours étaient comptés. Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il transplana vers la grotte. Il ignorait probablement quel horcruxe il allait trouver lorsqu'il se rendit sur place, et je ne sais toujours pas à l'heure actuelle comment il fit pour s'emparer du médaillon et pour le remplacer par cette grossière réplique qui n'était probablement qu'un caillou trouvé sur place, maladroitement métamorphosé. Je n'ai toujours pas élucidé ce mystère, et je vous avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir comment il accomplit cet exploit seul et sans aide.

« L'erreur de Regulus fut de tenter de rentrer chez lui pour récupérer quelques effets personnels et un peu d'argent avant de fuir vers les abris aménagés par les opposants de Voldemort. Il projetait sans doute de demander l'asile de Dumbledore dans la forteresse de Poudlard, avec, en gage de bonne foi, le horcruxe qu'il venait de dérober. L'erreur lui fut fatale. Selon toute vraisemblance, des Mangemorts l'attendaient embusqués ici même, au Douze. Il réussit à se tirer du guet-apens mais fut abattu par un _avada _en tentant de fuir. Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de Regulus, qui n'aura finalement pas connu un sort tellement préférable à celui de son frère aîné. »

Harry s'interrompit pour laisser souffler Ron et Hermione. Il fit apparaître dans sa main droite un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il vida d'un trait avant de reprendre la parole :

« Le récit de Regulus est fini, mais pas celui du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, dont je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu. Des événements dont je viens de vous parler, je n'ai aujourd'hui encore que quelques certitudes : tout d'abord que Regulus Black se constitua Mangemort à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, ensuite qu'il eut connaissance par des moyens incertains de l'existence d'au moins un horcruxe dont il trouva l'emplacement. Je sais également de source sûre qu'à un moment précis à une date déterminée, Regulus refusa formellement d'accomplir un ordre provenant de son maître. Quelques heures après ce refus, il dérobait le collier de Serpentard en laissant un petit mot dans le faux médaillon qu'il avait mis à sa place, un petit mot signé R.A.B., les initiales de son nom complet : Regulus Alphart Black. Enfin, les archives du Ministère actent le décès au lendemain du refus de Regulus. Il est à noter que les quelques mots laissés par Regulus montrent clairement que ce dernier ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur le sort qui lui était destiné. Il est clair qu'il avait peu d'espoir de survivre. Ce mot apparaît comme un ultime pied de nez au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la seule vengeance, aussi dérisoire fut-elle, qu'il parvint à exécuter.

« Restait une question cruciale : où se trouvait le médaillon, et surtout, Regulus avait-il eu le temps de le détruire avant d'être tué ? L'hypothèse la plus probable était que Regulus, voyant ses anciens congénères l'attaquer, avait fui en emportant le horcruxe. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit les Mangemorts avaient fouillé le cadavre après leur forfait, auquel cas ils auraient immanquablement trouvé le médaillon. Dans cette option, le plus vraisemblable aurait été qu'ils ramènent leur trouvaille à Voldemort, mais on sait que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il aurait également été possible que l'un des Mangemorts s'approprie le médaillon, mais cette solution me paraissait peu plausible et de toute façon impossible à vérifier puisque je ne connaissais pas les assassins. Soit – deuxième possibilité –, il aurait aussi été possible que les Mangemorts se contentent de disparaître sans fouiller le corps. Cette proposition m'a semblé d'emblée plus probable, parce que j'avais du mal à imaginer même des Mangemorts détroussant le cadavre d'un ancien compagnon. Dans ce cas, il me fallait chercher au cimetière de Londres. La procédure pour les bijoux que le défunt porte sur lui au moment de sa mort est de les enterrer avec lui, sauf si un héritier les réclame. Tout le monde ignorait que Regulus avait ce médaillon en sa possession, donc personne ne se présenta. Cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, croyez-moi, mais j'ai dû exhumer le cadavre de Regulus Black pour m'assurer de la véracité de ma théorie. Il m'était impossible de demander une autorisation pour une exhumation sans en donner la raison, j'ai donc dû procéder à l'insu de tous, la nuit. Ce fut éprouvant, et décevant, puisqu'il n'y avait, sur le cadavre presque à l'état de squelette de Regulus Black, aucun bijou rappelant de près ou de loin le collier de Serpentard. »

Lorsqu'il avait évoqué ses investigations nécrologiques, Ron avait retenu avec peine une grimace de dégoût, et Hermione s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure. Ils encouragèrent Harry à poursuivre son récit.

« Pendant une longue période, je suis resté inactif, ayant presque abandonné tout espoir de retrouver le médaillon de Serpentard. La dernière solution que j'avais envisagée était que Regulus avait trouvé le temps de s'en débarrasser avant de se tirer du guet-apens, ce qui aurait été sage dans la mesure où de cette manière, il évitait les risques que les Mangemorts s'en emparent s'il se faisait tuer. Mais j'ai fouillé toute la maison et ses alentours, je n'ai pas trouvé le médaillon. Un peu abattu, je dois l'avouer, j'ai interrompu mes investigations. Et un jour, j'ai eu une sorte d'éclair de génie : je me suis brusquement souvenu d'un médaillon que j'avais entr'aperçu il y bien longtemps dans une des pièces du Douze, lorsque nous nous efforcions pendant les vacances qui ont précédé notre cinquième année à Poudlard de rendre la maison habitable. Je me rappelais de son aspect très précisément, je me souvenais de tout, je savais qu'il était à côté d'une boîte à musique ensorcelée, dans une des vitrines. Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, mais Hermione eut l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de marmonner un « c'est possible » à peine articulé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Harry. Toujours est-il que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai fouillé à nouveau la pièce, mais je ne trouvais pas la boîte à musique, ni le médaillon. Etait-il possible que je me sois trompé ? J'étais certain du contraire. Mais comment expliquer leur absence alors ? A votre avis ?

- Mondingus Fletcher ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

- Dans le mille !

- Mais quel sale escroc, ce fourbe de Ding ! rugit Ron. Si nous avions su cela, tu n'aurais pas été obligé de te décarcasser pour ramener le médaillon…

- … et Dumbledore ne serait peut-être pas mort, acheva Harry d'une voix triste. Je sais. Mais il est inutile de revenir sur le passé et de chercher des scénarios alternatifs. Et puis, comment en vouloir à Mondingus ? C'est un simple escroc un peu niais qui a vécu sur la paille toute sa vie… Difficile de lui reprocher d'avoir voulu se faire un peu d'argent de poche… En tout cas, Mondingus a beau être un niais, il n'en a pas moins l'œil pour repérer les objets de valeur. Il en a tiré un très bon prix auprès de… Barjow et Beurk !

- Barjow et Beurk ! s'écria Ron.

- Beau retour à l'envoyeur, commenta Hermione.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, confirma Harry. Le vieux Barjow a dû être pour le moins étonné de revoir cet objet, plusieurs décennies après son achat à Mérope Jedusor-Gaunt par son associé, pour la modique somme de 10 Galions. Mondingus n'a pas fait trop de difficultés à me dire où il l'avait vendu, même si je crois lui avoir fait un peu peur. Je suis allé voir Barjow et, par chance, l'objet n'avait pas trouvé acquéreur, ce qui peut se comprendre compte tenu du prix proposé. Il trônait depuis des lustres dans la vitrine, sans avoir été reconnu par personne. Je l'ai acheté à un prix exorbitant à Barjow. Il m'en demandait le triple, mais il m'a suffit de lui rappeler certains éléments peu glorieux de son passé pour voir le montant baisser de manière significative.

- De quoi l'as-tu menacé ?

- Oh, simplement de faire retirer le dossier qui concernait la mort d'Hepzibah Smith du tiroir où il était consigné au Ministère. Je l'ai menacé de révéler au monde qu'il avait su dès le début qui était le meurtrier de Smith sans en avoir jamais rien dit aux autorités. Même s'il y avait depuis longtemps prescription pour une éventuelle action en justice, ce manquement aurait pu lui valoir des ennuis. Le principal est que j'ai finalement obtenu l'authentique médaillon de Serpentard. »

Harry se déplaça enfin vers le cinquième objet, entraînant à sa suite Ron et Hermione.

« Voici enfin le cinquième Septième d'âme. Je vous en ai déjà parlé et vous le connaissez, il s'agit de l'anneau qui appartint à Rowéna Serdaigle. Nous ne savons pas comment Voldemort est entré en possession de cet anneau, mais nous savons qu'il l'a transmis à Bellatrix Black, la belle-sœur de Lucius. Souvenez-vous, nous avons eu finalement assez peu de difficultés à la récupérer. Bellatrix l'avait consignée dans un coffre de haute sécurité à la banque Gringotts. C'aurait été une excellente idée, si les Weasley n'avaient pas compté parmi les membres de leur famille un employé de cette banque, qui accepta, sous notre requête insistante, de risquer sa place et beaucoup d'ennuis. Bill Weasley subtilisa pour moi la bague de Rowéna Serdaigle et je l'ai gardée par devers moi depuis ce jour. Je dois une fière chandelle à Bill pour ce coup-là, d'autant qu'il accepta notre requête sans insister pour savoir pourquoi il devait jouer les cambrioleurs. Hermione a mis en pratique certains sortilèges enseignés par Slughorn pour le détruire. »

Harry retourna se placer au centre de la pièce, ses chaussures claquant sur le carrelage froid.

« Voilà, dit-il. Je vous ai raconté l'histoire des cinq premiers Septièmes d'âme de Voldemort. Il en manque encore deux. L'un des deux, bien sûr, était conservé dans l'enveloppe corporelle de Voldemort, mais la question que vous vous posez certainement est : où est le septième ? »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Lorsque nous avons évoqué les horcruxes, Dumbledore n'en connaissait que quatre avérés. Le premier était constitué par Voldemort lui-même, puis venaient la chevalière des Gaunt, le journal intime de Jedusor, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard. Nous avons découvert nous-mêmes l'existence de la bague de Serdaigle. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés au problème du dernier horcruxe, j'ai rappelé les suppositions que Dumbledore lui-même avait formulées à ce sujet. Selon lui, Voldemort n'avait jamais eu le temps de créer le dernier horcruxe dans son chemin vers l'immortalité. Il supposait que Voldemort avait utilisé le meurtre de Frank Bryce, le vieux garde moldu du manoir des Jedusor, pour faire de Nagini, son serpent domestique, le dernier horcruxe. C'est l'hypothèse que nous avons décidé d'emprunter à Dumbledore, faute de mieux. Nous avions planifié d'éradiquer le serpent avant toute tentative de combat contre Voldemort. Inutile que je rappelle à Ron que nous lui avions choisi le rôle de grand tueur de serpent. Non seulement nous partions avec une incertitude quant au sort du médaillon, dont nous ne savions toujours pas s'il avait été rendu inoffensif, mais en plus, avant toute tentative, Ron devait tuer Nagini. Ron s'est acquitté de sa mission avec les honneurs. C'est sous sa baguette que le monstrueux serpent a trouvé la mort. Vous devez donc vous étonner de ne pas voir sur ces présentoirs la dépouille de Nagini.

« Quelques temps après la dernière bataille, je suis retourné sur les lieux. C'était lugubre. Le Ministère avait à peine nettoyé les lieux des cadavres. Il restait des traces de sang sur les murs, et des impacts de sortilège un peu partout, sans parler de l'état post-apocalyptique du lieu qui avait eu la malchance d'être le théâtre du dernier duel entre Voldemort et moi. J'ai un peu fouillé parmi les décombres avant de tomber sur la dépouille mortelle du serpent Nagini. Je l'ai emmené au Douze, et je l'ai longuement analysé. Mes conclusions sont catégoriques : Nagini n'était pas un horcruxe.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais… Alors… Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas détruit de horcruxe, finalement !

- J'en ai bien peur, certifia Harry, un peu amusé. Mais rassure-toi Ron, cela ne diminue pas ton mérite pour autant : éliminer ce serpent était une œuvre de nécessité publique.

- Mouais… fit Ron, peu convaincu.

- Quand j'ai constaté, sans aucun doute possible, que Nagini n'était pas un horcruxe, une question cruciale s'ouvrait : quel était alors le septième Septième, le dernier des horcruxe, le dernier maillon de la chaîne qui était censée garantir à Voldemort l'immortalité ?

- Harry… formula Hermione, coupant net l'élan du jeune homme.

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Hum, excuse-moi de te dire cela comme ça mais… Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de tout cela. Je comprends bien que ces histoires de horcruxes ont été terribles pour toi… qu'ils ont une valeur symbolique importante, mais, finalement… est-ce bien utile de savoir tout cela ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais Hermione reprit la parole au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche :

« Tous ces objets ont bien sûr une valeur historique extraordinaire ! C'est fascinant de rassembler dans la même pièce des effets ayant appartenu à trois des fondateurs de Poudlard il y mille ans… La seule maison qui n'est pas représentée est Gryffondor ! Mais… – son ton devint moins enthousiaste – en fin de compte… quelle importance si tous les horcruxes ne sont pas dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi se soucier du sort des horcruxes ? Le plus important n'est-il pas que tu aies vaincu Voldemort ?

- Tu as raison, Hermione, j'ai vaincu Voldemort.

- Ah ! s'exclama Ron, triomphant. Tu vois, Hermione, je t'avais bien dit que Harry plaisantait ! »

Il éclata de rire. Harry eut un sourire un peu triste en guise de réponse. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Tu as raison, lui dit-il d'un ton sombre. Mais tu as commis sans le savoir deux méprises dans ta phrase. D'une part, toutes les maisons de Poudlard sont bel et bien représentées dans cette pièce, et d'autre part, tous les horcruxes crées par Voldemort y sont également.

- Tu veux dire que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a créé que cinq horcruxe ? fit Ron.

- Gryffondor ? s'étonna Hermione. A part nous, je ne vois rien ici qui représente la maison Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Une effrayante pensée traversa à ce moment l'esprit de Harry : le moment était venu. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'avancer.

« Ron, Hermione, dit-il – et les intéressés s'étonnèrent de voir Harry presque en pleurs –, je dois vous dire la vérité. Oui, tous les horcruxes sont bien dans cette pièce, et oui, Gryffondor est également représenté ! »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec effarement, semblant se demander ce qui avait bien pu produire ce changement chez leur ami.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? s'écria-t-il, véritablement en pleurs cette fois. Le dernier horcruxe, c'est moi ! C'est moi ! C'est moi ! »

Et il s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant à larmes chaudes, en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Sa plainte se répercuta en échos dans la pièce, qui sembla rapetisser et se refermer sur le corps en larmes de Harry. La douce lumière qui inondait la pièce augmenta d'intensité au point de devenir presque éblouissante. Harry continuait à hoqueter des « c'est moi » entre deux afflux de larmes. Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant hébétés, puis ils se précipitèrent vers leur ami. Ron resta accroupi dans le dos de Harry, lui tapant maladroitement l'épaule en guise de consolation, tandis que Hermione essayait sans grand succès d'essuyer les flots de larmes trop longtemps retenues qui coulaient son visage, en murmurant des « allons, allons » qu'elle voulait réconfortants.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et échangèrent un signe d'impuissance. Harry pleura pendant un long moment puis la source sembla se tarir. Il se calma, les lumières reprirent leur intensité normale, et il se leva, manquant de faire trébucher Ron.

« Venez, dit-il d'une voix fracassée qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendue. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans cette pièce. »

Avant de sortir, il souleva la cloche de cristal qui contenait le médaillon de Serpentard et s'empara du collier qu'il passa autour du coup. Les lumières s'éteignirent doucement d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, et les sortilèges de protection se réenclenchèrent automatiquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** Quatrième partie du _Chameau_ extrêmement longue en comparaison avec les autres chapitres. Rendez-vous compte : plus de 10 000 mots s'étalant sur 17 pages de texte ! Dire que j'avais pris comme résolution de faire des chapitres de longueur plus ou moins équivalente… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est raté ! Vous me direz si vous le trouvez trop intense ou trop dense en matière de révélations. La plupart de ces révélations sont issues de mon imagination, mais je crois qu'il serait injuste de m'attribuer la primeur de toutes les théories. Je citerai uniquement l'excellente _Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter_, guide hors pairs et pratiquement exhaustif de tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le monde de Harry Potter. Certaines théories – je ne vous dirai pas lesquelles au cas où vous ne voudriez _rien_ savoir sur le tome sept avant sa parution – proviennent d'une récente interview de Rowling. Au surplus, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions sur ce chapitre dont la longueur, je l'espère, ne découragera personne. Sans trop m'avancer, je crois pouvoir dire que le délai d'attente pour la parution de la cinquième partie sera plus court que celui que vous avez dû subir pour ce chapitre-ci. Ce retard est dû non seulement à la longueur du chapitre, mais encore et surtout au fait que je suis actuellement en période d'examens.


	5. V

Le Chameau

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

* * *

**V**

Il fallut encore un bon moment avant que Harry ne regagne complètement son calme. Ron et Hermione, très peu habitués à de tels épanchements venant de Harry, échangeaient de temps à autres un regard en chiens de faïence, ne sachant trop que faire ni que penser. Ils conduisirent Harry dans la salle à manger, où les restes froids de leur repas interrompu attendaient un Kréattur qui ne viendrait certainement pas avant que son maître ne lui ordonne formellement de débarrasser.

Harry releva peu à peu la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans ses mains jointes. Il était temps de faire face aux questions que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser Ron et Hermione. Ses yeux brillaient d'un doux éclat de tristesse, et il sut qu'il devait parler quand il rencontra leurs regards :

« Oui, souffla-t-il à voix basse. Le dernier horcruxe, le septième Septième, c'est moi. Vous vous souvenez peut-être qu'après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, nous nous sommes rendus à Godric's Hollow, l'endroit où mes parents ont vécu avant leur assassinat par Voldemort. Nous avons cru que c'était un détail, et pourtant… Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard. »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit venir une petite statuette de bronze représentant un griffon au moyen d'un sortilège informulé. Il s'agissait d'un bel objet qui avait l'air ancien tout en étant bien conservé. Ron et Hermione posèrent les yeux sur la statuette.

« Godric's Hollow… Un nom finalement pas si anodin. De la maison de mes parents, il ne restait pas grand-chose. C'étaient des ruines bucoliques, mangées par le lierre et les broussailles. Il restait des pans de murs debout, mais à part cela rien n'avait résisté à l'attaque de Voldemort de Halloween 81. On voyait des traces qui prouvaient que la maison avait été partiellement brûlée. Personne n'était venu là depuis plus de quinze ans. C'était complètement à l'abandon. Nous n'avons rien découvert d'important là-bas, sauf, peut-être que vous vous en souvenez, cette petite statuette de bronze représentant un griffon, dans ce qui restait de la chambre d'enfant, l'endroit même où ma… ma mère avait été tuée et où le sortilège de Voldemort se retourna contre lui. Si je me souviens bien, c'est Hermione qui l'a trouvée, par chance, en butant dessus.

« Immédiatement, nous avons pensé que cela pouvait être un horcruxe, d'autant que le griffon représenté nous faisait songer à la manie de Voldemort de prendre pour horcruxes des objets ayant appartenu aux quatre fondateurs. Nous n'osions cependant pas trop y croire, car en effet, il eût été particulièrement étrange de la part de Voldemort de laisser un horcruxe traîner là, sans la moindre protection magique, presque à la portée du premier venu. Nous l'avons illico envoyé à Slughorn pour lui en demander l'analyse, et il a été formel : pas le moindre centième d'âme de Voldemort dans cet objet.

« Nous n'avons pas tardé à l'oublier. Nous présumions qu'il avait dû appartenir à mes parents qui, ayant tous les deux passé leur scolarité dans la maison Griffondor, avaient peut-être acheté cette statue pour leur rappeler cette époque. J'ai gardé la statuette par… disons par… sentimentalisme, puisque c'était – avec la cape d'invisibilité – le seul objet qui me restait d'eux.

« Ce n'est que bien après la réponse de Slughorn que cette statuette m'est revenue en mémoire, pour des raisons que je vous expliquerai plus tard. J'ai demandé une analyse de l'objet à Howard Tranx, l'antiquaire sorcier le plus renommé de Grande-Bretagne. C'est un homme très sympathique, un érudit d'ascendance moldue. Je lui confiai l'objet pour quelques jours, le temps d'une analyse approfondie. Ses conclusions furent très surprenantes. D'abord, la statuette avait été volée dans un musée moldu de Nottingham plusieurs décennies auparavant. Ensuite, il s'agissait indubitablement d'un objet magique, car Tranx lui découvrit la propriété de résister à des températures qui auraient fondu le métal le plus résistant. Il émit lui-même l'hypothèse, sans que j'aie à lui parler de mes propres soupçons, que l'objet ait appartenu à Godric Griffondor, dont on sait qu'avant sa mort, il avait vécu non loin de la ville de Nottingham. Il est tout à fait plausible que des moldus aient un jour trouvé la statuette par hasard, et qu'elle ait abouti dans ce musée. J'avais encore des doutes, mais il me fit remarquer une minuscule rune en dessous de la statue… »

Harry retourna le griffon de bronze et fit jaillir de sa baguette une forte lumière. On voyait effectivement deux tous petits sigles habilement calligraphiés. Ni Ron ni Harry ne savaient ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais Hermione s'exclama :

« G.G. ! Godric Griffondor ! Comment ais-je pu faire pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ?

- Il faut vraiment y regarder de près, commenta Ron.

- Oui, confirma Harry. Tu n'as pas de reproche à te faire, Hermione. Quand nous avons regardé la statuette à Godric's Hollow avant de l'envoyer à Slughorn, elle était empoussiérée et oxydée, cela devait être complètement illisible. Quant à Slughorn, j'ai vérifié, il n'y connaît absolument rien en matière d'écriture runique, il n'a rien pu déchiffrer non plus. Tranx émettait encore des doutes, mais il a une conscience professionnelle et une rigueur d'historien que je n'ai pas. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas tout ce que nous savons sur la manie de Voldemort. Pour moi, c'était clair : l'objet avait bel et bien appartenu à Griffondor. Lorsque j'ai appris cela, vous comprendrez que j'ai remis en question toutes les conclusions que j'avais pu faire auparavant au sujet de cet objet.

« Bien sûr, il était possible, quoi que très peu probable, que le griffon ait appartenu à mes parents, mais j'ai demandé à Remus qui est le seul proche que je leur connaisse encore en vie, et il m'assuré qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Connaissant la nature assez hâbleuse de James, il était douteux que ce dernier n'en ait jamais parlé à ses meilleurs amis. Quant à Lily, on pouvait d'office exclure que la statuette lui ait appartenu puisqu'elle provient d'une famille moldue. Si l'on partait du principe qu'elle n'appartenait pas à mes parents, ce que mes investigations tendaient à prouver, la seule histoire plausible s'imposait : la statuette de bronze avait été emmenée par Voldemort lorsqu'il avait lancé son attaque sur Godric's Hollow. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait certain, mais j'ai choisi de poser cette information comme acquise, quitte à la revoir par la suite si elle s'avérait fausse.

« Comment Voldemort a-t-il appris que ce musée moldu renfermait cette statue ? Ce n'est peut-être finalement pas tellement difficile à deviner : il s'agissait après tout de l'endroit le plus logique où Voldemort aurait pu faire des recherches, puisque c'est le musée le moins éloigné de l'endroit où aurait vécu Griffondor à la fin de sa vie. Il est également possible que Voldemort ait eu accès à d'autres informations, venant par exemple de ses sbires qu'il a très bien pu lancer à la recherche de cet objet. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question cruciale. La plus importante conséquence de l'hypothèse que je venais de poser est qu'après avoir essuyé le refus de Dumbledore de l'accepter à Poudlard comme professeur, poste qu'il réclamait en partie dans le but inavoué de s'emparer d'un objet qui aurait appartenu à Griffondor, Voldemort n'a pas renoncé à ce fondateur. Il avait déjà la coupe de Poufsouffle, l'anneau de Serdaigle, le médaillon et la bague de Serpentard, il lui fallait compléter la série. Toujours selon ma théorie, il a fini par trouver la statuette, et a réussi à la voler, ce qui n'a pas dû être difficile puisqu'elle était conservée dans un musée moldu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y insérer le septième Septième d'âme, le dernier horcruxe.

« Toutes ces spéculations n'étaient alors appuyées que par la seule présence de cette petite statuette de bronze dont j'étais sûr qu'elle avait appartenu à Griffondor. Mais d'autres éléments sont venus soutenir cette théorie. Il ne s'agit pas de découvertes où d'aveux de témoins, simplement de réflexions.

« Lorsque Severus Rogue surprit Sybille Trelawney en train de prophétiser la venue d'un enfant capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a tout lieu de croire que ce dernier ne fut pas très effrayé. On sait qu'il se croyait immortel et invincible. Malgré cela, c'eût été prendre un risque inconsidéré de laisser grandir cet enfant qui, peut-être, se révélerait être un grand mage capable de le renverser. Vous savez qu'il n'y avait que deux enfants qui correspondaient aux critères de la Prophétie, Neville Londubat et moi. Heureusement pour Neville, Voldemort me choisit comme première cible. C'était le plus facile puisqu'il y avait un traître dans l'entourage des Potter, un traître tout à fait disposé à révéler le Secret de leur cachette. Peter Pettigrow ne se fit pas prier et permit à son maître, un soir d'Halloween, de faire son incursion à Godric's Hollow. Tout cela, c'est du connu, des faits avérés. Mais en fait, il y a certains éléments qui nous ont toujours échappés.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Voldemort s'était déplacé lui-même pour assassiner mes parents ? Cela paraît bizarre, _a priori_… Même si papa et maman étaient bons sorciers, il eût été plus facile pour Voldemort de ne pas quitter son trône, et de charger Lucius Malefoy ou tout autre Mangemort aguerri de se charger du sale boulot. Cette question ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit auparavant parce que je pensais que mes parents méritaient bien un déplacement personnel de Voldemort, mais en comparant avec d'autres affaires, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Pour reprendre un exemple dont j'ai déjà parlé : Voldemort ne s'est même pas déplacé pour régler ses comptes personnels avec Regulus, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait avec mes parents ? Pour une aussi peu glorieuse mission que d'assassiner deux sorciers qui se croyaient à l'abri d'un gardien des Secrets dévoué, il aurait pu très bien envoyer ses fantassins. D'autant plus que, si on y réfléchit bien, cela paraît un peu curieux que Voldemort se déplace lui-même pour me tuer, en sachant pertinemment qu'il y a une Prophétie qui soutient que je suis en mesure de l'abattre. Pourquoi aurait-il pris ce risque ? Il fallait que Voldemort ait une excellente raison de se déplacer, en tout cas une raison suffisamment importante pour braver le risque, aussi infime soit-il, de se faire tuer.

- Le horcruxe ! s'illumina Hermione.

- Exactement, fit Harry d'un ton grave. Vous avez deviné. Tout collait, le puzzle était enfin complet. Non seulement mon hypothèse expliquait la présence de la statuette dans ma chambre d'enfant, mais en plus elle éclairait d'autres faits qui jusqu'alors étaient restés dans l'ombre. Ce n'était plus un soupçon mais une certitude : au soir d'Halloween 1981, il manquait encore un horcruxe à Voldemort, et ce dernier avait l'intention de terminer la série. Vous ignorez peut-être que la puissance du horcruxe dépend non seulement de l'objet qui lui sert d'hôte, mais également de la victime du meurtre nécessaire à son élaboration. Et quelle meilleure personne trouver que Harry Potter, qui était certes un bambin mais qui, selon la Prophétie, portait en lui le pouvoir de mettre fin aux jours du mage noir ? Vous constatez l'ampleur de la folie de Voldemort : il voulait faire de l'unique instrument de sa mort définitive la garantie de sa vie éternelle. Pour faire une métaphore un peu ridicule mais explicite : il voulait que la corde destinée à le pendre devienne celle qui lui assure la vie éternelle. »

Harry s'interrompit un instant, le temps de laisser souffler Ron et Hermione qui digéraient l'information.

« Vous devinez peut-être déjà la suite, poursuivit-il d'un ton désabusé. Voldemort emporta avec lui cette petite statuette de bronze à Godric's Hollow et assassina papa, puis maman. Enfin, il avait le champ libre pour me tuer et pour faire de la statuette de Griffondor l'hôte du dernier horcruxe. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose auquel Voldemort n'avait pas pensé : le sacrifice de ma mère m'avait conféré une protection d'une puissance extraordinaire, capable de vaincre même le sortilège de la mort. Sans se douter de rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette vers moi, et après les incantations nécessaires à la création d'un horcruxe, prononça le sortilège de la mort : _avada kedavra_.

« C'est à cet instant décisif que se jouait mon avenir et celui de l'assassin. En un millième de seconde, en un éclair de lumière verte, toute mon existence fut écrite. Il se passa beaucoup de choses à cet instant. En ce qui concerne Voldemort tout d'abord, le sortilège rebondit sur moi grâce à la protection de ma mère et se retourna contre le lanceur. Ce dernier aurait immanquablement péri s'il n'avait été retenu à la vie par les horcruxes disséminés un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne. Il fut presque anéanti, et je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant qu'il fut contraint de passer plus de dix ans sous la forme d'une sorte d'esprit errant avant que Quirrel ne fasse sa rencontre.

« De mon point de vue, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées. Certes, je m'en sortais sans dommages physiques excepté ceci – Harry désigna la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front – mais il y avait en moi un hôte extrêmement indésirable, une sorte d'énorme parasite : un septième de l'âme de Voldemort. Je ne vous ai pas menti, _je suis le dernier horcruxe_. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Ron et Hermione semblaient anéantis par la nouvelle. Ils étaient parfaitement immobiles. Le silence s'éternisa. Personne ne voulait prendre la parole. Ils échangeaient des regards. Les yeux verts émeraude de Harry rencontraient successivement les yeux bleus de Ron, et bruns de Hermione. Ils connurent un moment de communion dans le désarroi et la compassion, et ne ressentirent pas le besoin de parler avant quelques minutes. Harry se décida à interrompre le silence pour leur raconter la fin de cette histoire.

« Oui… murmura-t-il si bas qu'ils durent s'approcher pour entendre. Oui, je suis le dernier horcruxe, et le plus puissant de tous. Car vous savez qu'il faut une victime puissante pour améliorer leur efficacité. Et la victime était le plus puissant mage noir qu'il existât probablement jamais dans le monde. Quant à l'objet, c'est moi, le sorcier qui devait plusieurs fois le vaincre, et faire échouer plus d'une fois ses tentatives de résurrection. Les deux éléments étaient réunis, le septième Septième élut domicile en moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible… réfléchit Hermione qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Voldemort n'était pas mort, comment aurait-il pu constituer la victime d'un horcruxe ?

- C'est une question de terminologie, répondit Harry en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. En fait, Voldemort est bel et bien mort cette nuit là. Seulement, il n'est pas _complètement_ mort, grâce – ou plutôt à cause – des horcruxes. La différence est minime. Si tu veux, s'il n'y avait pas eu les horcruxes, il serait mort de façon irréversible, là il _est_ mort, mais de façon révocable. Il est resté cramponné à la vie. Cela a en tous cas suffit à la création du horcruxe.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas de horcruxe dans la statuette de griffon, s'exclama Ron. Il n'a finalement pas été utilisé puisque c'est toi qui…

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort n'a-t-il pas été récupérer la statuette à Godric's Hollow ? interrompit Hermione. Je veux dire : après sa renaissance… Vu comment elle était cachée par les décombres, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un l'ait trouvée avant lui.

- C'était dans ses projets, mais pas des plus urgents, répondit Harry. Finalement, nous l'avons retrouvée avant lui. C'est vrai que ça paraît bizarre qu'il laisse cette statuette qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à trouver à la portée du premier venu, mais en réalité, il faut tenir compte de deux éléments. Tout d'abord, il estimait très peu probable que quelqu'un la trouve avant lui, puisque la maison de mes parents était en ruine et à l'écart, sans intérêt pour les voleurs. Mais la vraie raison est qu'en définitive, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin : il avait déjà ses sept horcruxes.

- Tu veux dire que Vous-Savez-Qui… Je veux dire : Voldemort, il savait que tu étais son septième horcruxe ?

- Bien sûr. Il s'en est douté très rapidement. Par exemple, vous vous rappelez, pendant notre cinquième année que Dumbledore ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'il craignait que Voldemort prenne possession de moi. En fait, Voldemort n'avait pas à prendre possession de moi, puisqu'il était déjà en moi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de récupérer dans l'urgence la statuette…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu pouvais parfois voir dans tes rêves ce qui se passait du côté de Voldemort, dit Ron d'une voix songeuse. En fait, c'était la même chose dans l'autre sens…

- Oui, nous étions connectés par l'âme. La présence de ce Septième éclaire bien des choses. Que je puisse parler aux serpents, que j'aie ce lien onirique avec Voldemort, _etc_. Je n'ai pas fait le compte de tout ce que Voldemort a déposé en moi sans le vouloir. Peut-être qu'il y a bien davantage que ce que nous soupçonnons. Peut-être que ce que je crois être à moi n'est en réalité que l'usufruit de ce que Voldemort gardait en nue-propriété. Peut-être que ma personnalité tout entière en dépens, peut-être que mes facilités en défense contre les forces du mal étaient uniquement liées à cela. Il est impossible de faire une séparation pure et simple de nos attributs respectifs.

- Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione. Si tu étais véritablement le dernier horcruxe, pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il plusieurs fois tenté de te tuer, au risque de casser son précieux septième d'âme ?

- Justement, dit Harry en pointant Hermione du doigt. La première fois que j'ai eu affaire à lui, Voldemort ne voulait pas me tuer. Nous, je veux dire : nous trois ; nous avions onze ans, nous étions hardiment parti à la recherche de la pierre philosophale dans les sous-sols de l'école. Vous n'étiez pas là lors de la confrontation dans la salle du miroir du Riséd, mais au tout début, Voldemort ne s'est pas jeté sur moi pour me tuer. Il m'a d'abord proposé de le rejoindre. Il avait déjà remarqué que nous étions connectés par l'âme lors de notre toute première rencontre – enfin, si l'on exclut Halloween 1981 – quand il buvait le sang d'une licorne assassinée, dans la Forêt Interdite où nous avions dû nous rendre à la suite d'une retenue avec Hagrid. Il a tout de suite compris que nous étions reliés, et il a voulu être sûr qu'il était nécessaire de m'éliminer. Je crois que cela ne lui aurait pas tellement déplu que je sois son dernier horcruxe consentant : il lui manquait un objet de Griffondor, et j'appartiens à cette maison.

« Mais j'ai décliné son offre. J'ai refusé assez peu poliment de le rejoindre. Il s'est alors résigné à détruire son dernier horcruxe en se disant qu'il lui serait toujours possible, quand il aurait récupéré un corps propre, de récupérer la statuette de Griffondor à Godric's Hollow, et de procéder à nouveau à l'opération. Le problème est qu'il n'a pas réussi à me tuer. Ni cette fois-là ni les suivantes.

- Il me semble que tout se tient, conclut Ron après un instant de silence.

- Oui… confirma Hermione en regardant Ron avant de reposer son regard sur Harry. J'ai encore une question : comment as-tu deviné tout cela ? Tout cela paraît couler de source, mais je ne saisis pas comment tu as pu avoir toutes ces informations avec un tel luxe de détails…

- Oh, crois-moi, ça a été un travail de longue haleine, répondit Harry. Et j'ai reçu… disons… de l'aide, des informations qui m'ont poussé à croire qu'il y avait plus que six horcruxes quand j'ai découvert que Nagini n'en était pas un. Et puis, quand mes soupçons se sont avérés fondés, j'ai procédé à des tests sur moi-même qui ont prouvé que j'étais un horcruxe. Des échantillons de peau, des cheveux, _etc_. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. »

Hermione regarda Harry avec insistance. Harry n'avait pas besoin de mettre en pratique le peu qu'il connaissait en légilimancie pour savoir qu'elle brûlait de poser une question sans oser le faire. Il n'y avait plus qu'une énigme qui demeurait, et il était certain que la brillante Hermione ne pouvait passer à côté.

« Harry… dit-elle finalement d'un ton très mesuré. Il reste tout de même un gros problème dans tout ce que tu as dit… Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de la véracité de tes affirmations, mais deux éléments sont contradictoires : d'une part nous avons fêté les cinq ans de la disparition de Voldemort récemment, et d'autre part tu nous dis avoir constaté que tu étais un horcruxe il y a environ deux ans…

- Mais oui, fit Ron en réfléchissant, ce n'est pas possible… Comment aurais-tu pu vaincre Voldemort il y a cinq ans alors que tu étais encore un horcruxe il y a deux ans… »

Ils tournèrent leurs regards interrogatifs en direction de Harry, qui eut un pauvre sourire. Ils avaient l'air un peu préoccupés, comme si ils s'étaient soudain remémorés quelque chose de désagréable et inquiétant.

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question hier, Ron. J'ai eu tort de m'emporter mais je vais le répéter plus calmement en espérant que, cette fois, vous me croyiez : _je n'ai pas tué Voldemort_.

- Mais tu viens de dire que... s'étouffa Ron. Enfin dans la salle des horcruxes, en bas, tu avais dit… Tu avais dit que tu avais…

- J'ai dit que j'avais vaincu Voldemort, et c'est vrai, fit Harry posément. Mais, je l'ai appris à mes dépens, il y a un gouffre entre vaincre et tuer. »

Leur réaction fut sensiblement différente de celle de la veille. Ils ne tentèrent pas de nier ou de contester ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils attendirent simplement que Harry explique.

« Vous raconter les détails du combat qui m'opposa à Voldemort n'aurait qu'un intérêt limité, et ce ne sont pas des souvenirs qu'il me plaît d'évoquer, pour le peu que je m'en souvienne. Ce fut un long combat acharné, à la fois physique et psychologique. J'en ai très peu de souvenirs, et c'est heureux. La seule chose qui compte est que, à la fin, je fus vainqueur. J'avais réussi m'emparer de la baguette magique de Voldemort et je l'ai eu en lui lançant un sortilège avec une baguette dans chaque main. Ces deux baguettes, qui ne pouvaient combattre l'une contre l'autre, s'avérèrent très efficace lorsque leur puissance était conjuguée. Vous m'excuserez d'être aussi peu explicite. Peut-être qu'un jour, je vous raconterai cela en détail, mais il faudra d'abord que j'assemble les pièces et que je comble les trous.

« J'avais remporté cette dernière victoire, mais rien ne me semblait réellement gagné, car le combat m'avait donné la ferme impression que tous les horcruxes n'avaient pas disparu. J'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi-même, quand j'ai vu le corps de Voldemort s'écrouler sous mon double sortilège, que quelque chose de plus ou moins vivant s'échappait de ce corps. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais anéanti au sortir du combat, que j'ai refusé de parler à quiconque : rien n'était achevé. La période que tout le monde croyait révolue n'était pas finie. Tous ces abrutis qui me félicitaient, qui se bousculaient pour me serrer la main ou pour m'interviewer, qui m'acclamaient, n'avaient rien compris. Je ne méritais pas leurs éloges. Comment aurais-je eu le cœur d'annoncer au monde qu'il n'y avait rien à fêter, que la disparition qu'ils célébraient n'avait pas eu lieu, alors que tout le monde se réjouissait et se congratulait ?

« Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de le faire. Annoncer au monde que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu était au-dessus de mes forces. Il aurait fallu leur raconter tout, je n'en avais ni le cœur ni le courage. J'ai choisi de ne rien dire à personne. Cela a été difficile de porter seul ce secret, j'ai plusieurs fois hésité à vous en faire part, mais vous étiez si heureux, si amoureux, si décidés à profiter de la vie que le courage de vous confier mon secret disparaissait à chaque fois que je m'approchais de vous. L'idée que tout pourrait recommencer, que Voldemort parviendrait peut-être une nouvelle fois à retrouver une enveloppe corporelle, cela m'était insupportable. Alors, progressivement s'est imposée à moi une seule conviction : il fallait que je termine mon boulot, qui n'était celui de personne d'autre que moi. J'avais l'espérance que si je parvenais à achever ma mission, retrouver et détruire tous les horcruxes, alors enfin l'esprit qui s'était échappé du corps de Voldemort disparaîtrait complètement de la surface de la Terre. Si je parvenais à faire cela, alors enfin je pourrais _vivre_, puisqu'il avait été dit qu'_aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi la dépouille de Nagini était capitale. Si je parvenais à y trouver les traces d'un horcruxe, je pouvais être certain qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'un. Or je vous ai déjà dit que mes analyses furent formelles : le serpent n'était pas et n'avait jamais été un horcruxe. Il me manquait donc au moins un Septième d'âme sur les sept. Le journal de Jedusor avait été détruit par le crochet du Basilic, la chevalière des Gaunt par Dumbledore, la coupe de Poufsouffle par Slughorn, la bague de Serdaigle par Hermione, et je venais d'annihiler moi-même le morceau d'âme qui résidait dans le corps de Voldemort. Puisque je ne savais pas si le dernier horcruxe existait, que j'ignorais de son emplacement jusqu'à son apparence, je me suis mis à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard, pour lequel j'avais plus d'indices. Mon espoir était que, puisque Voldemort n'avait pas disparu, le médaillon n'ait pas été détruit par Regulus Black. Cela paraissait plausible après tout : la destruction d'un horcruxe est une opération magique difficile qui nécessite beaucoup de concentration. Il semblait au fond peu probable qu'immédiatement après l'avoir récupéré dans la grotte, R.A.B. l'ait aussitôt détruit. Je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais peut-être Regulus n'est-il revenu au Square Grimmaurd après le vol que parce qu'il pensait trouver dans la bibliothèque de ses parents un livre expliquant les sortilèges nécessaires à cette destruction.

« Vous savez maintenant qu'il a été surpris par une attaque de Mangemorts qui se cachaient au Douze et qu'il a été tué. Je vous ai expliqué comment j'ai retrouvé le médaillon que Regulus avait eu le temps de déposer quelque part au Douze avant de fuir, et qui est resté pendant des années et des années dans cette maison avant que Mondingus Fletcher ne l'escamote ni vu ni connu et ne le vende chez Barjow et Beurk, où je l'ai finalement racheté. »

Harry fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ensuite ? fit Ron qui était visiblement impatient de savoir la suite et le dénouement de l'histoire. C'était encore un horcruxe ?

- Oui, c'en était encore un, assura Harry avant d'ajouter d'un ton grave : Je l'ai détruit.

- Et alors Voldemort a disparu ! exulta Ron.

- Non. Il restait peut-être encore un horcruxe. Je ne pouvais courir le risque de me limiter à six horcruxes sur sept détruits. Je me suis creusé la cervelle pendant longtemps à ce sujet. J'ai échoué successivement dans plusieurs vérifications d'hypothèses, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Et puis, un beau jour je suis retombé sur la statuette de bronze qui assez ironiquement, me servait de presse-papier, sur mon bureau. Elle était depuis si longtemps là que j'avais presque oublié sa présence. Je l'ai examinée de près, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai décidé que l'hypothèse que j'avais à son sujet en valait bien une autre. Vous connaissez la suite : à tous hasards, j'ai emmené la statuette chez Howard Tranx l'antiquaire, qui m'a appris ce que vous savez. J'ai déduit de toutes ces informations, conjuguées à d'autres éléments qui demeuraient obscurs, que Voldemort avait l'intention d'en faire un horcruxe en l'emmenant à Godric's Hollow le soir d'Halloween, mais qu'il avait échoué dans cette tentative.

« C'est alors qu'une terrifiante hypothèse me vint à l'esprit. Plusieurs éléments me traversèrent l'esprit. Mon lien spirituel avec Voldemort, la statuette qui n'était pas un horcruxe, l'étrangeté du fait que Voldemort se soit déplacé lui-même pour éliminer ma famille, _etc_. : tous ces indices combinés me saisirent à la gorge et me firent voir avec évidence la seule possibilité qu'il restait.

« Je me suis empressé de vérifier ma théorie, et j'ai pratiqué sur moi-même quelques tests, en essayant de ne pas penser aux conséquences. Malheureusement, les résultats prouvèrent indubitablement que le septième Septième d'âme était en moi. Je fus anéanti par cette nouvelle. Cela vous paraîtra peut-être bizarre. Vous pensez peut-être que j'aurais dû être content d'avoir enfin rassemblé tous les horcruxes, d'avoir enfin achevé ma quête, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je vous prie de le croire. »

Harry s'interrompit pendant un moment pour regarder Ron et Hermione. Ils écoutaient attentivement, mais leur air effaré prouvait qu'ils avaient déjà deviné en tout ou en partie la suite de l'histoire.

« Oui, poursuivit Harry en s'appuyant sur la table pour assurer sa position. Je ne fus pas heureux d'apprendre que j'étais le dernier horcruxe en état de marche. Etait-ce cela qu'exigeait d'être l'homme de Dumbledore, d'être le Survivant, d'être celui à qui avait été confié la mission de détruire tous les horcruxes ? Le dernier horcruxe ne pouvait échapper à la règle : il fallait que je le détruise. Que je me détruise. Si vous préférez employer le mot suicide, je ne vous en voudrai pas. C'était la seule manière de détruire définitivement Voldemort. Vous avez vu comment les autres horcruxes ont été brisés, poignardés, éventrés. Il me fallait faire la même chose de moi pour espérer détruire le dernier horcruxe.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas réussi à détruire le horcruxe qui est en toi ? fit Ron d'une voix blanche. Cela signifie que Voldemort est toujours en vie, quelque part…

- Je ne le crois pas, s'écria Hermione. Il _doit_ il y avoir une autre méthode d'extraction ! Je ne peux – je ne veux – pas croire que tu sois obligé de te suicider pour briser le dernier horcruxe !

- Je l'ai cru, dit doucement Harry dans un geste apaisant. Pendant un moment, j'ai voulu croire qu'il existait d'autres méthodes. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois resté si longtemps enfermé dans mon bureau à lire tous les livres de magie noire qui me tombaient sous la main ? J'ai lu toute la littérature qui concerne les horcruxes, dans toutes les langues qui existent ou qui existèrent. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. »

Il s'interrompit un instant.

« Ceux qui disent que je suis un héros se trompent, vous savez… Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne veux toujours pas mourir.

- Mais merde, Harry ! s'écria Hermione, provoquant la stupeur de Ron qui n'était pas habitué à de telles prosaïsmes venant d'elle. Personne ne te demande de te sacrifier, Harry ! Si Voldemort doit revenir à nouveau, eh bien, qu'il le fasse ! On sera prêt à l'accueillir une nouvelle fois avec de très bons arguments ! »

Ron approuva vigoureusement de la tête en tapotant sur la poche où se trouvait sa baguette. Harry eut un misérable sourire et reprit la parole :

« Je suis touché par votre proposition. Vraiment. Malheureusement, cette position n'est pas tenable. Le bien commun doit primer sur l'individuel, dirait Scrimgeour. Et cette fois il aurait raison. Mourir était la dernière chose que je voulais faire, et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix, à moins de vouloir passer ma vie dans la hantise de voir revenir Voldemort tuer des milliers de personnes. Je n'aurais jamais pu être heureux en portant en moi le dernier fil qui maintenait Voldemort en vie. La Prophétie avait raison.

- Mais c'était il y a longtemps tout ça et tu es encore bien vivant, s'exclama Ron en touchant l'épaule de Harry comme pour s'en assurer. C'est que tu as trouvé une autre solution, non ?

- Si on veut. S'il n'y avait eu encore un élément, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, et vous seriez en train de vous demander pourquoi. Pour vous expliquer pourquoi je ne me suis pas infligé à moi-même le sort que j'avais réservé à tous les horcruxes, il faut que je vous raconte une autre histoire.

- On t'écoute, fit Ron en posant sa tête sur sa main.

- Pour que vous compreniez bien cette histoire, commença Harry après une inspiration, il faut que je revienne un peu en arrière. Plus exactement, je vais revenir au point de l'histoire où je venais d'acheter le vrai médaillon de Serpentard chez Barjow et Beurk. Il est important de préciser que je ne savais pas encore que j'étais le dernier horcruxe. Je n'avais pas encore fait toutes ces déductions issues de la redécouverte de la statuette de Griffondor.

« Très satisfait d'avoir enfin trouvé le collier de Serpentard après tant de recherches, je suis retourné chez moi dans les plus brefs délais, dans la hâte de détruire le médaillon au plus vite. C'était la première fois que je détruisais volontairement un horcruxe, et je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une opération facile. Néanmoins, il s'était écoulé quelques années depuis la fin de notre scolarité, et, bon… sans me vanter, j'étais quand même celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort… Ce serait faire preuve de fausse modestie que de dire que mes pouvoirs magiques étaient inexistants. La destruction de ce horcruxe n'était pas censée poser problème. Mais étrangement, j'ai échoué plusieurs fois dans mes tentatives de destruction de l'objet. D'abord, je ne me suis pas inquiété. J'ai réessayé plusieurs fois en vain, et je me suis décidé à l'envoyer à Slughorn. Par retour du courrier, celui-ci m'a informé, sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise, qu'il avait été tout aussi incapable que moi de démolir le médaillon.

« Ce serait mentir que de vous cacher que cela m'a valu une grosse frustration. Par Merlin ! Je venais, après avoir effectué de longues recherches désespérées, après avoir déterré de nuit un cadavre putréfié, après avoir payé des mille et des cent, de trouver ce que je cherchais, et voilà que tout cela s'avérait vain puisqu'il m'était impossible de le détruire. J'ai essayé les plus puissants sortilèges que je connaissais. J'ai même demandé à des ouvriers de la voirie de passer avec leur rouleau compresseur dessus, mais toujours sans résultats.

« Je me suis vite calmé en me disant que je prospectais dans le mauvais sens. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu recours aux services d'Howard Tranx, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu immédiatement recours à lui lorsque la statuette de Griffondor m'est revenue à l'esprit. J'ai fait sa connaissance un matin, à sa boutique, et je lui ai demandé d'enquêter au sujet de l'objet. Je vous ai dit que Howard est quelqu'un de très sympathique, en réalité c'est une vraie perle. Il ne pose pas de questions embarrassantes, il est rapide et efficace. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a compris en l'analysant que le médaillon contenait un horcruxe, mais il s'est obligeamment abstenu de me le faire remarquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu en conclure, d'ailleurs. Beaucoup de choses, sans doute. Il a reconnu immédiatement le médaillon de Serpentard, qu'il savait en vente chez Barjow et Beurk, m'a félicité de cette acquisition, et m'a informé de sa propriété essentielle – la seule que je lui reconnaisse jusqu'à présent. Le médaillon est indestructible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Salazar Serpentard a enchanté son médaillon de manière à ce qu'il ne soit jamais détruit, ni quels sortilèges oubliés il a pu utiliser, toujours est-il que son lointain descendant, Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir son horcruxe. Il aurait même pu s'abstenir de le dissimuler et de le protéger. Ce horcruxe se suffisait à lui-même, il n'avait besoin d'aucune défense puisqu'il était indestructible. »

Harry retira le collier qu'il avait passé autour du cou en sortant de la salle souterraine. Il exhiba le médaillon, et Ron et Hermione purent remarquer qu'il n'était ni ébréché, ni fissuré.

« Vous voyez que le médaillon est en parfait état, poursuivit Harry. Pas le moindre éclat. J'ai tout d'abord été très dépité des révélations de Tranx. Les conséquences de l'inaltérabilité du médaillon étaient immenses : Voldemort était donc bel et bien immortel. Pourtant, je gardais un ultime espoir, même s'il était assez maigre. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il cru nécessaire de protéger aussi bien le médaillon s'il le savait indestructible ? Ce n'était _a priori_ pas très logique, et c'est sur cette seule anomalie que je fondais tout mon espoir.

« Je vous ai dit que j'ai lu toute la littérature concernant les horcruxe et c'est vrai. Il me fallait absolument trouver un moyen de détruire ce pénultième horcruxe.

- Et tu as trouvé ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Ben oui il a trouvé, intervint Ron sur le ton de l'évidence. Il nous a dit qu'il l'avait détruit.

- Tu as raison Ron, fit Harry, j'ai fini par trouver. Les écrits sur les horcruxes sont assez peu abondants, en tous cas en Grande-Bretagne, où l'on considère qu'il s'agit d'une magie trop noire pour qu'on puisse l'évoquer même en plein soleil. C'est dans un livre en roumain que j'ai fini par trouver ce que je recherchais. Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Durmstrang.

- Tu es allé jusqu'à Durmstrang pour aller chercher ce livre ? siffla Ron, admiratif.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, Ron ! Cette info, je devais impérativement la trouver, peu importe le prix ! Elle était indispensable à l'anéantissement définitif de Voldemort. Et Durmstrang n'usurpe pas sa réputation de temple de la magie noire. Je crois qu'ils possèdent la plus importante collection d'ouvrages qui traitent de ce sujet au monde. »

Ron eut une moue dédaigneuse qui exprimait explicitement ce qu'il pensait de cette branche de la magie.

« J'ai donc trouvé le bouquin et je me le suis fait traduire anonymement et à grands frais. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre qui traitait les horcruxes de manière descriptive, ou d'une anthologie de la magie noire, c'était un manuel qui expliquait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour en _créer_ un. C'était la première fois que j'avais accès à cette information.

- Mais on s'en fout de savoir comment créer un horcruxe, non ? Ce qui nous importe c'est d'en _détruire_, pas d'en _créer_ un !

- Effectivement, pointa Harry. Mais les deux activités sont intimement liées. »

Il se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une belle armoire aux portes vitrées qu'il ouvrit. Il saisit un gros tas de parchemins grossièrement reliés par une ficelle rouge. On voyait clairement que les parchemins avaient été parcourus à maintes reprises. Il y avait quelques feuilles cornées, des signets et des phrases soulignées. Harry feuilleta le texte pendant une minute avant de tomber sur le passage qui l'intéressait.

« L'objet destiné à accueillir votre âme doit être choisi avec précautions, lut-il à voix haute sans se rasseoir. Cela peut-être n'importe quoi, mais il convient de choisir un objet solide, apte à résister à l'usure du temps que durera votre immortalité. En théorie, toute chose corporelle est apte à servir de horcruxe, même un être vivant. Notez toutefois qu'on ne peut mettre deux horcruxes sur le même support. »

Il s'interrompit alors et feuilleta à nouveau la liasse de parchemins. Ron et Hermione, visiblement, n'avaient pas compris où il voulait en venir.

« Il convient de faire très attention à la pérennité des fragments de votre âme. Le mage noir prévoyant – admirez la formulation – prendra perpétuellement garde à leur sécurité. En effet, les horcruxes peuvent être facilement détruits par certains sortilèges relativement élémentaires. Il est donc vivement conseillé de placer les horcruxes sous bonne garde. Confiez-les à vos plus proches amis, si tant est que vous en ayez, ou enfouissez-les sous la terre, en ayant à l'esprit que vous multiplierez les risques en les plaçant tous au même endroit. Conserver à portée de main quelques morceaux de votre âme présente des avantages certains – vous savez en permanence où ils se trouvent et vous pouvez veiller dessus – mais cette solution n'est pas souvent retenue par le mage noir prévoyant, qui aura crainte qu'ils ne soient détruits en même temps que lui. En conclusion, un horcruxe sûr est un horcruxe solide, loin de vous et bien caché. Il vous sera alors loisible de profiter de votre éternité tout en exerçant le noble métier de mage noir en toute sécurité. Veuillez toutefois noter qu'il nous est impossible de vous garantir toute la longueur de l'éternité, car les horcruxes les mieux cachés peuvent être trouvés, les sortilèges de protection les plus puissants conjurés. Même un horcruxe apparemment indestructible peut être anéanti par un nouvel horcruxe qui viendrait écraser le précédent. »

Harry acheva sa lecture et referma la pile de parchemins reliés.

« Tu n'as pas fait cela, affirma Hermione d'une voix blanche, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Harry, tu n'as quand même pas fait _cela_ ! »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Et sans nous consulter ! s'écria Hermione, qui se leva, rouge de fureur. Sans t'inquiéter de nous ? Sans te préoccuper de ce que nous pouvions en penser ?

- C'était ma mission, Hermione, fit Harry à voix basse.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? s'exclama Ron.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? souffla Hermione toujours furieuse. "Même un horcruxe apparemment indestructible peut être anéanti par un nouvel horcruxe qui viendrait écraser le précédent", c'est pourtant clair ! Il l'a fait ! Il a suivi les instructions du manuel ! Il a créé un horcruxe lui-même ! Il a mis la moitié de son âme dans le médaillon.

- Pas la moitié, renâcla Harry. Un morceau seulement.

- Tu n'as pas fait cela, fit Ron à son tour.

- Si, je l'ai fait ! s'écria Harry, que la colère commençait à gagner à son tour. Vous ne comprenez pas, c'était la seule solution, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais jamais parvenu à exproprier le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. C'était la seule solution vous entendez, la seule ?

- Vraiment ? fit Hermione, dédaigneuse. Vraiment ? Tu crois être le seul à vouloir la disparition définitive de Voldemort ? Je t'accorde que c'était peut-être la seule manière de détruire le horcruxe, mais pourquoi toi ? Tu ne crois pas avoir donné suffisamment, tu crois que c'est ça qu'implique être "l'homme de Dumbledore" ? Tu crois qu'il aurait voulu ça, Dumbledore ? Que tu scindes ton âme en deux pour en finir avec Jedusor ?

- C'était ma mission, répéta Harry d'un ton un peu penaud.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous, poursuivit Hermione qui ne décolérait pas. Tu as changé. Avant, il ne te serait jamais venu l'idée de t'enfermer pendant des années dans un espace clos pour y étudier la magie ! Avant, tu jouais au Quidditch, tu participais aux fêtes, tu pouvais tenir des conversations. Même physiquement, tu as changé. Tu es devenu plus pâle et plus froid, je te reconnais à peine !

- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, fit Harry sombrement.

- Moi je sais ce qui t'as pris, Harry, intervint sèchement Ron qui semblait avoir rejoint Hermione dans la colère. En fait, c'est ce que tu voulais ! Tu voulais vraiment devenir immortel ! Tu le voulais vraiment ! Toute ton histoire de Durmstrang, tout ça, c'est un prétexte ! Peut-être que tu voulais au début détruire le médaillon, mais quand tu as vu tu ne pouvais le faire qu'à condition de remplacer le morceau d'âme de Voldemort par le tien, tu t'es dit : "au fond pourquoi pas", n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Harry ? Tu es en train d'imiter Tu-Sais-Qui, étape par étape !

- Vous vous trompez tous les deux, s'enflamma Harry. Comment peux-tu penser cela de moi, Ron ? Tu crois que j'ai combattu toute ma vie Voldemort pour finalement le remplacer ? Tu crois que je suis content d'être immortel, comme tu dis ? Oh, oui ! Comme je suis content, je vais vivre éternellement, voir mes amis mourir de vieillesse les uns après les autres sans pouvoir rien faire ! Comme je suis enthousiaste ! Beau programme !

- Bon, peut-être que je suis allé un peu loin, admit Ron, mais…

- Et comment que tu es allé trop loin, gronda Harry. L'immortalité, demande aux fantômes ce qu'ils en pensent et tu auras un aperçu éloquent de mon opinion. Quant à toi, Hermione, tu te trompes également. Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu que je fasse, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il m'a implicitement confié la mission de retrouver et de détruire tous les horcruxes. Celui-la ne pouvait échapper à la règle.

- Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Bonne question ! Demande à Sybille Trelawney. Je n'en sais rien, moi, pourquoi c'est moi qui ai été désigné par cette stupide Prophétie ! Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de le faire à ma place. Tu m'aurais vu dire "eh, salut Machin, tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'offrir un beau cadeau pour Noël : l'immortalité ! T'en dis quoi ?" Impossible. Je ne pouvais ni le confier à mes ennemis parce qu'ils seraient devenus dangereux, ni à mes amis, justement parce qu'ils sont mes amis et que je ne pouvais pas leur demander cela !

- Tu n'es pas ton propre ami, Harry Potter ? demanda Hermione doucement. »

Le Survivant ne répondit pas. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris, dit finalement Ron. Je croyais qu'il fallait tuer quelqu'un pour faire un horcruxe… Comment tu as fait pour créer celui-là ? Tu n'es pas allé chercher le premier moldu que tu voyais dans le square, j'imagine... »

Il regarda Hermione, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas de dire une bêtise, mais celle-ci était tournée vers Harry dans l'attente attentive de sa réponse.

« Peter Pettigrow, lâcha-t-il, comme à regret. Sa dette est payée.

- Quoi ? Il est venu de son plein gré ?

- Non, je suis venu le chercher. Tu sais bien qu'on dit que les créances sont quérables… J'ai fait une application très littérale du principe.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu l'as… assassiné ?

- Non ! se récria Harry. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Je suis venu chercher vengeance, et c'est lui qui a tiré en premier. Je l'ai provoqué en duel, et j'ai gagné, c'est tout.

- Et tu as profité de sa mort pour éjecter le morceau d'âme du médaillon en le remplaçant par le tien, conclut Ron.

- Ca a dû être douloureux, ajouta Hermione. Je veux dire… le déchirement de l'âme…

- Très, dit simplement Harry avant de rajouter après un long silence : Tu comprends, maintenant, Hermione, pourquoi je ne pouvais confier à personne d'autre le soin d'éjecter le morceau d'âme de Voldemort ? Je ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de commettre un homicide pour moi ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis la baissa lentement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, et Harry s'aperçut que le jour déclinait déjà. Il fallait leur raconter la suite.

« Mais rappelez-vous, dit-il en les faisant presque sursauter. Je vous ai raconté toute cette histoire dans un but déterminé. Je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas détruire le septième Septième d'âme qui était en moi. C'est tout simple : le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui cohabite dans ma tête aurait été sauvé, au même titre que mon esprit, par le médaillon de Serpentard ! Porter atteinte à mon corps n'aurait pas suffi puisque l'esprit de Voldemort était intimement mêlé au mien et serait sauvé par le horcruxe que j'avais créé.

« Quelle ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais avoir concédé l'ultime sacrifice en déchirant mon âme en deux pour éjecter Voldemort du médaillon, et c'était cela même qui m'empêchait d'en finir avec lui. L'épée à double tranchant, le retour des flammes, la queue du Magyar, vous pouvez prendre toutes les images qui vous aideront à comprendre, mais pour moi, c'était clair : tout se ramène à ce médaillon doré que j'ai en main. La clé de tout.

« Quand j'ai compris que le septième Septième était encore plus indestructible que ne l'avait jamais été le sixième, je fus découragé. Toutes mes recherches avaient été vaines. J'avais déchiré mon âme en vain. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait de n'avoir plus qu'un horcruxe opérationnel au lieu de deux ? Un jour où l'autre, Voldemort reparaîtrait et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'attendre ce retour en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop tôt. Attendre avec ce ridicule médaillon autour du cou, ce médaillon, l'expression la plus éclatante du triomphe de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le collier de Serpentard devenait la chaîne qui m'attachait pour l'éternité à mon échec. Pendant des mois je suis resté prostré, presque sans rien manger. De toute façon je n'avais pas à craindre de mourir. Ma quête se soldait par un échec, et j'avais sacrifié la moitié de mon âme pour rien. Ce maudit médaillon me narguait, même pas éraflé lorsque je le jetais par terre de toutes mes forces, même pas endommagé lorsque je lui envoyais successivement plusieurs _avada kedavra_.

« Enfin… Pas besoin de m'éterniser sur cette période. Vous l'avez compris, ce fut une phase particulièrement noire. Tout cela aurait très bien pu continuer, si un jour je n'avais pas lu dans la presse moldue un entrefilet bien étrange. C'était un article d'à peine quelques lignes, qui mentionnait un fait assez insolite : une recrudescence très importante de la mort des rats d'égout dans un quartier de Londres. Le journaliste ne s'expliquait pas comment tous ces rats avaient bien pu trouver la mort, il ne faisait que mentionner l'anomalie, en précisant que l'autopsie de certains rats avait montré une autre étrangeté : ils étaient en excellente santé, en dehors du fait qu'ils étaient morts. Pour moi, cela avait une toute autre signification. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, mais j'avais la ferme conviction qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de Voldemort qui s'emparait de l'esprit des rats. Cette intrusion réduisait considérablement l'espérance de vie des malheureux rats que Voldemort choisissait comme hôtes. Ma conviction était renforcée par le fait que ce quartier de Londres, assez excentré, ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'endroit où avait eu lieu la bataille finale.

« J'ai alors décidé de changer complètement mon fusil d'épaule, d'adopter un autre angle de vue. Je m'étais acharné sans succès à réduire en miettes tous les horcruxes. Cette tentative avait échoué, mais il restait encore une possibilité, la dernière. La dernière chance qui m'était offerte de m'assurer que jamais plus Voldemort ne viendrait tyranniser la planète. Je devais la saisir, attaquer frontalement.

« Je suis descendu dans les égouts de ce quartier pour vérifier ma théorie. J'avais pris soin de lire quelques livres sur les esprits avant de faire cette exploration. J'y ai appris comment les capturer. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'avait dit Rogue lors de notre tout premier cours de potions ? Il disait qu'il était possible d'enfermer l'âme de quelqu'un dans un flacon. C'est à peu près la même méthode que j'ai suivie.

« J'avais ensorcelé mes lunettes pour qu'elles puissent me montrer ce qu'il était impossible de voir à l'œil nu, les fantômes et les forces invisibles. Et mon pressentiment s'est avéré correct : je suis tombé sur l'esprit de Voldemort, qui ressemblait à un grand vautour rouge, dont le cou et la tête étaient ceux d'un serpent. Dès qu'il ma reconnu, il a fui. Il était désarmé. Il ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer. Je l'ai traqué. Il s'est d'abord enfui par un boyau avec succès, mais je me suis couché quelque part dans la crasse, en me disant qu'il finirait bien par revenir. L'attente a duré des heures, mais à un moment, j'ai vu un jeune rat tout innocent passer la tête au dehors du boyau. C'était lui, je le sentais. Je l'ai immobilisé d'un sortilège. Voldemort a voulu quitter le corps du rat, mais c'était sans compter sur ce que j'avais appris dans les livres consacrés à la chasse aux esprits malfaisants. Il s'est débattu, il a même essayé de prendre possession de moi, mais je l'ai forcé à rentrer dans un flacon de verre. La chasse s'était achevée avec fruit.

« Je suis remonté à la surface, dans une rue pleine de moldus qui m'ont regardé bizarrement. C'était assez compréhensible : j'étais couvert de traces immondes, trempé, malodorant, et je tenais dans la main un flacon plein de fumée rouge. Ensuite, j'ai transplané au Douze avec le précieux récipient. »

Harry s'interrompit pour voir l'effet que sa révélation produisait sur son public. Ron et Hermione étaient muets.

« Et c'est tout ? fit Ron, interloqué.

- Que voudrais-tu que je rajoute ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Alors toutes ces aventures ont été inutiles ? Toute ta quête ? La recherche des deux derniers horcruxes…

- N'exagérons rien, tempéra Hermione. Harry a eu énormément de chance de trouver l'esprit de Voldemort. Cela aurait très bien pu ne jamais arriver, et alors la quête reprenait tout son sens.

- Vous avez tous les deux raisons, dit Harry. Ma quête des horcruxes restants a été inutile, et même préjudiciable à mon intégrité psychique, mais elle aurait eu tout son sens si je n'avais jamais trouvé Voldemort.

- Finalement tu te retrouves avec un morceau d'âme en moins, commenta Ron

- Et un médaillon bien encombrant en plus, ajouta Hermione.

- Et un flacon, acheva Harry. Oui. C'est exactement comme cela que je résumerais la situation. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en sortir à mon avantage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? questionna Hermione. N'étaient-ce pas les termes de l'échange, finalement ? La moitié de ton âme contre la destruction de Voldemort ?

- Pas tout a fait. Voldemort n'a pas été détruit. Il a été enfermé dans un flacon. Mais de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment parler d'un échange… Un échange, cela suppose qu'on ait le choix, non ? Tandis que moi, j'ai été _obligé_ de sacrifier une partie de mon âme. A aucun moment je n'ai eu le choix. A moins qu'on ne fasse remonter ce choix bien en amont : au moment où j'ai entrepris ma quête des horcruxes, ou plutôt bien avant, à l'instant où, âgé de onze ans, j'ai décliné l'offre de Voldemort.

- Je crois que tu n'avais pas bien lu les petits caractères au verso de la feuille du contrat, dit Ron dans un rire nerveux. »

Hermione et Harry se joignirent à son rire, qui se mua rapidement en fou rire, un étrange rire dénué de la moindre trace de gaieté. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu et Harry prit la parole :

« Venez, dit-il. J'ai encore une dernière chose à vous montrer. Après, ce sera fini et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Je vous ai quasiment tout dit, cela ne servirait à rien de différer cette confidence. »

Le couple suivit Harry dans les couloirs du Douze, ils gravirent un étage et se retrouvèrent face à une nouvelle porte close.

« Attendez-vous à être surpris, fit Harry en sortant de sa poche le trousseau de clefs de fonte qui avait servi à ouvrir la porte de la salle aux horcruxes. »

Il introduisit une autre clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

« Mais qui voilà ! fit une voix narquoise et ironique venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Ne seraient-ce pas mademoiselle Hermione Granger et monsieur Ronald Weasley ? Entrez donc, mes chers amis, qu'il ne soit pas dit que Lord Voldemort vous ait laissé sur le pas de la porte ! »

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce à pas feutrés, sans oser en croire leurs oreilles. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence lorsque leurs yeux confirmèrent ce que leurs oreilles n'avaient pas voulu croire : Lord Voldemort était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de la pièce et leur souriait insolemment.

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore un chapitre très long (un peu moins de 10 000 mots), bouclé assez rapidement. Je vais partir une semaine en vacances, ce qui risque de retarder mon travail, mais la suite viendra en temps utile. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez en tous cas pas à le commenter, que ce soit pour m'adresser des félicitations, des commentaires, des corrections, des doléances, _etc_. (J'avoue avoir une certaine préférence pour la première catégorie)


	6. VI

Le Chameau

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

* * *

**VI**

Hermione était resté coite et immobile à peine entrée dans la pièce. Quant à Ron, il avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait le vieil homme qui ressemblait, trait pour trait, à ce qu'avait été Lord Voldemort au temps de sa grandeur.

« Baisse ta baguette, Ron, pria Harry. Il n'est pas dangereux.

- Pas question ! se défendit Ron en maintenant sa baguette pointée sur Voldemort.

- Ah, ah, ah ! se gaussa ce dernier. Ridicule ! Décidément, les Weasley me feront toujours rire, depuis leur chevelure rousse jusqu'à leur prédilection pour les causes perdues… Vous êtes à l'image de votre famille, monsieur Ronald Weasley, grotesque à souhait quant aux moyens et inefficace quant aux fins. »

Ron ne sut que dire, et il se passa un instant pendant lequel on n'entendit que le rire aigrelet de Lord Voldemort.

« C'est amusant que vous pensiez cela, insinua doucement Harry. Inefficaces vraiment ? N'était-ce pas pourtant Bill Weasley qui subtilisa l'anneau de Serdaigle que votre dévouée servante Bellatrix Black avait caché dans la banque Gringotts…

- Et à propos de Ron, intervint brutalement Hermione. N'est-ce pas lui qui a mis fin aux jours de votre reptile de compagnie ?

- Toujours aussi prompte et acérée, mademoiselle Granger, fit Voldemort, dont le sourire moqueur flottait encore sur la face hideuse. Je me rassure que vous ne soyez pas entièrement une sorcière, sans quoi je vous accorderais peut-être davantage de crédit.

- Hermione est autant une sorcière que vous et moi, trancha Harry. Inutile que je vous rappelle votre ascendance, _Tom__Elvis Jedusor_. »

Voldemort ne répondit rien, mais une grimace rageuse enlaidit encore davantage son visage, si c'était possible. Ron avait fini par baisser sa garde, convaincu que le mage noir, s'il avait été en possession de ses pouvoirs, n'aurait jamais permis à quiconque et surtout pas à Harry de l'appeler par son vrai nom.

« Comme vous le voyez, commenta Harry comme s'il avait été guide de musée devant une œuvre particulièrement intéressante, Lord Voldemort n'a plus rien d'un esprit errant. Il a bel et bien une enveloppe corporelle solide, et est en tout point semblable – du moins physiquement – à ce qu'il était autrefois. Mais – il se tourna vers l'homme assis dans le fauteuil et s'adressa à lui – je vais vous laisser raconter vous-même votre histoire, ainsi vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre que j'en donne une version biaisée. »

Il fit apparaître deux confortables fauteuils d'un geste négligeant de la main. Il prit place sur un troisième avant de faire asseoir Ron et Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai le plaisir de parler à d'autres personnes que mon si charitable hébergeur, commença Voldemort. D'un autre côté, ce serait lui faire trop plaisir que d'accéder à sa requête…

- Si vous préférez que je le fasse moi-même… suggéra l'intéressé.

- Non, non, non. Très bien. Tu as gagné, Potter. Dois-je vous narrer l'ensemble de mon glorieux périple, ou une partie seulement ?

- J'ai déjà raconté en grande partie votre histoire, mais je voudrais que vous évoquiez les souvenirs postérieurs à votre capture dans les égouts de Londres.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre, s'exclama Voldemort d'un ton hargneux. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisamment humiliant de me présenter à tes amis faible, fragile et désarmé ? Faut-il vraiment que j'évoque des souvenirs plus dégradants encore ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, fit Harry dans un geste exaspéré. Si vous ne voulez pas le raconter, je m'en chargerai. »

Celui qui avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres croisa les bras et défia Harry du regard, la mâchoire crispée et le regard furieux.

« Bon, commença Harry en tournant la tête vers Ron et Hermione dans un soupir las. Je crois que nous ne pourrons pas compter sur sa collaboration. Je vais moi-même vous raconter la suite de l'histoire, il n'aura qu'à me corriger s'il l'estime nécessaire.

« Après sa capture, l'esprit de Voldemort fut longtemps cloîtré dans le flacon aussi sûrement que dans une prison de verre incassable. Je l'ai enfermé dans la salle aux horcruxes que nous avons visitée tout à l'heure.

- Tout cela pour m'obliger à subir l'affront perpétuel de les contempler, commenta le vieil homme d'une voix rogue.

- Ce n'est que quelque mois après la capture que m'est venu une idée, poursuivit Harry sans tenir compte de l'intervention. Une idée saugrenue que j'ai d'abord immédiatement rejetée mais qui résonnait en moi comme l'air d'une chansonnette qu'on n'arrive pas à chasser de son esprit : ressusciter moi-même Voldemort. Bien sûr cela paraît absurde : pourquoi aurais-je fait renaître Voldemort alors que j'avais eu tant de mal à en débarrasser le monde sorcier ? Pourtant, cette idée ne me quittait pas. Le flacon de verre était certes une prison à toutes épreuves, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de la fumée rouge qui l'habitait. Alors que d'une personne vivante, je pouvais tirer de précieux renseignements, vérifier mes hypothèses, savoir le comment, le pourquoi… J'espérais… Oui, je dois vous le dire : je voulais surtout savoir où étais Rogue. Je croyais qu'il le savait.

- Et tu croyais qu'il te le dirait ? questionna Hermione, faisant naître un nouveau sourire sur le visage de Voldemort.

- Je l'espérais. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre. Ce flacon de fumée m'était inutile, tandis qu'un Voldemort bien vivant, mais contrôlé, enfermé, dépossédé de sa baguette magique et de ses pouvoirs, était extrêmement intéressant.

- Mais c'était extraordinairement risqué ! fit Ron, interloqué. Son corps retrouvé, il redevenait très dangereux !

- J'en étais totalement conscient. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à être tenu responsable de la seconde renaissance de Voldemort… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Quelle mine d'informations aurait-il pu être ! J'étais cependant bien trop conscient de sa dangerosité pour oser le ressusciter sans m'assurer auparavant qu'il ait été rendu inoffensif. J'aurais pu tenter d'utiliser immédiatement la même potion que Pettigrow fabriqua pour ramener son maître à la vie, mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Il me fallait chercher dans une autre direction.

« J'ai cherché. J'ai étudié des livres entiers de magie noire et de magie blanche, j'ai créé des sortilèges et des potions, j'ai lu et j'ai testé. Ma persévérance a fini par payer : je suis tombé sur un livre de magie vaudoue ancienne – une magie très noire, aussi noire que les esclaves qui la pratiquaient dans la haine de leurs geôliers. Il s'agit de pratiques si effrayantes, si ancrées dans la rancune et dans le désir de vengeance, que j'ai voulu renoncer. Les pratiquants de cette branche de la magie vaudoue ne rigolaient vraiment pas, je puis vous l'assurer. C'est une magie noire et sale, emprunte de mort et de souffrance, c'est – il frissonna – c'est… abominable. Il est question de sacrifices humains, de poupées sanglantes, de malédictions…

« C'est pourtant paradoxalement la magie la plus noire qui me permit de contenir le pouvoir du mage le plus noir. J'ai modelé une petite statuette de cire, vaguement à l'effigie de Voldemort tel qu'il était avant sa destruction. J'ai effectué les incantations nécessaires pour lier l'esprit à la cire, puis j'ai pris une aiguille très effilée, préalablement trempée dans une solution liquide à base de coquilles d'œufs d'hydres broyées mêlées à une goutte de mon propre sang, et je l'ai plantée dans la cire. »

Ron et Hermione étaient à la fois effrayés et dégoûtés. Ron particulièrement exécrait ces magies saturées de malveillance et de ressentiment. Tous deux constatèrent cependant que leur répugnance, si forte soit-elle, ne semblait pas être à la hauteur de celle du Lord déchu qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il se tortillait sur son séant, portant une main cadavérique sur son flanc, comme si à elles seules, les paroles de Harry avaient ravivé la douleur exercée par la pointe d'acier fichée dans la cire qui se réfléchissait sur lui.

« Le sang de l'ennemi, murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Soudain, dans les yeux de Hermione, Harry crut lire une étrange compassion. Quand le regard de la jeune femme croisa celui de Harry, ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Ton sang lui fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il inhibe ses pouvoirs, éluda Harry.

- Il se venge, gémit Voldemort. Oui ! Le bon, le grand Harry Potter est un martyre vengeur !

- Il ne s'agissait pas d'infliger une douleur quelconque, dit Harry après un instant de silence. Je voulais paralyser la magie de Voldemort. Cela fait, il ne serait plus dangereux de le réanimer, de lui rendre une existence physique.

- Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que ça allait marcher ? demanda Ron. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir avant de l'avoir réveillé…

- Il fallait que je prenne ce risque, répondit Harry, un peu gêné. Mais _a priori_, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que cela ne fonctionne pas… J'avais suivi à la lettre les instructions de mon livre, et puis, même si cela n'avait pas marché, j'avais sa baguette magique en plus de la mienne, il était désarmé, et moi prêt à l'accueillir au cas où… »

Hermione haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin… poursuivit Harry, un peu désemparé. Finalement, j'ai réussi. J'ai utilisé une potion plus ou moins similaire à celle que Peter Pettigrow fabriqua pour ressusciter son maître. Les ingrédients que je n'avais pas, je les remplaçais par du sang de licorne, qui, comme vous le savez, entre dans la composition de la majorité des potions destinées à agir sur la vie. Peu m'importait d'obtenir un Voldemort au mieux de sa forme, de prendre les ingrédients les plus efficaces. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il soit en mesure de me dire ce qu'il savait. J'ai dû inventer, combler, créer... Il a fallu m'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour aboutir à un résultat probant.

« L'essentiel est qu'à la fin, j'y sois parvenu. Il ressuscita au troisième essai conformément à mes espérances, et il jaillit des vapeurs d'un grand chaudron. Entre parenthèses, je ne vous souhaite pas d'assister à l'affligeant spectacle de la nudité d'un mage noir dépossédé de six septièmes de son âme.

- Assez ! éructa Voldemort, les yeux brûlant de fureur.

- Excusez-moi, pria Harry avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et Hermione : Je ne résiste pas à vous suggérer d'imaginer la tête que fit notre _hôte_ lorsqu'il me vit, une baguette dans chaque main, le tenant en joue. Assurément, il fut très surpris. Malgré le fait qu'il était désarmé, il tenta de m'agresser, mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il était incapable de lancer le moindre maléfice. Il se rendit. Depuis lors, il est resté ici, au Douze. Il a fallu plusieurs semaines avant qu'il s'habitue à l'idée qu'il était mon prisonnier, qu'il devait m'obéir, se plier à mes exigences. Au début, de rage, il tenta même de m'attaquer comme un vulgaire moldu, avec ses poings et ses pieds, mais moi, je n'étais pas privé de mes pouvoirs : je l'ai envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Voldemort grimaça au douloureux souvenir de son violent télescopage contre les murs de la pièce. Harry se leva brusquement.

« Venez, dit-il. Allons poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs. Cela ne vous dérange pas, très cher hôte ?

- Faites, mon jeune ami, faites, fit Voldemort d'une voix cérémonieuse contrefaite. Vous savez bien qu'aucune attitude de votre part, même la plus insultante, ne saurait ternir la brillante idée que je me fais de vous. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et tourna les talons vers la sortie. Ron et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il prit la parole d'un ton péremptoire :

« Allons dehors. »

Ron ne semblait pas enchanté par l'idée, et jeta un coup d'œil mitigé vers une lucarne qui affichait un temps neigeux et obscur. La sortie vespérale était tellement ancrée dans les habitudes de Harry qu'il ressentait, à cette heure de la journée, un besoin presque physique de son errance quotidienne. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans de longs manteaux et sortirent dans la nuit. La neige tombait doucement et sans bruit sur le square abandonné. Personne ne troublait le silence, et le square neigeux était si vierge de toute trace de pas que Harry eut des remords à troubler sa surface immaculée. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas crissants, Ron à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche.

« Jedusor n'a plus réessayé de m'attaquer physiquement, poursuivit-il en marchant au hasard. Il s'est montré plus courtois. Il a découvert qu'il lui restait encore un pouvoir : celui de son esprit, la légilimancie. Quand il s'en est aperçu, il a tenté de le mettre à profit, mais j'ai résisté. Il avait presque réussi à me mettre en danger, alors je ne suis plus allé à sa rencontre pendant quelques jours. Par la suite, j'ai pris encore plus de précautions, et j'ai revu les leçons d'occlumencie que ce bon vieux Rogue avait tenté de m'apprendre. J'ai pu aller à nouveau le voir.

« Deux mois après, j'ai commencé à entreprendre ce pourquoi j'avais ranimé Voldemort : j'ai tenté de lui soutirer des informations. Malheureusement l'homme n'est pas idiot et certainement pas disposé à m'aider gratuitement : il se doutait bien que je ne lui avais pas rendu la vie pour le plaisir. J'ai commencé par tenter d'utiliser le Veritasérum, mais il s'est avéré inefficace, parce qu'un occlumens accompli peut y résister.

- Alors tu l'as ressuscité pour rien ? Il ne t'a donné aucune information ?

- Si. Quelques informations, que nous négociions âprement. Vous n'avez pas lu dans la presse cette vieille histoire du délateur masqué ? C'était moi. Oh ! Ce n'étaient que des bribes d'informations : contre l'autorisation de vivre dans cette pièce plutôt confortable, il accepta de me dire dans quelle région s'était retranché Goyle père, pour l'abonnement à la Gazette, j'ai obtenu le nom du traître dans le Département des Jeux et Sports magiques, _etc._ Bien entendu, ce qui était réellement important, il refusait de me le dire. Il ne m'a jamais donné des informations que sur des Mangemorts de seconde zone, des larbins inutiles.

« Vous me direz peut-être que ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale, mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai finalement pu reconstituer avec certitude l'histoire des horcruxes, de leur création jusqu'à leur destruction. Ce qui jusque là n'était qu'hypothèses non vérifiées put enfin devenir des certitudes. Ce n'est certes pas d'un intérêt majeur.

« Ce n'est pas tout ce que notre _hôte_ m'a "apporté". Un homme sans magie n'est pas forcément un homme sans savoir, et, cela me fait mal de le dire mais c'est la vérité : notre homme est une sorte de spécialiste. Il en sait plus que quiconque dans certaines branches de la magie.

- Il t'a enseigné son savoir ? demanda Ron dont les cheveux roux étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'un pape de l'Eglise catholique.

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler ce que j'appellerais un enseignement. Un enseignement suppose quand même que l'élève soit plus ou moins disposé à apprendre. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Son savoir ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'en avais rien à foutre de savoir les mille et unes manières de torturer son prochain avec trois allumettes et un compas ! Cependant, manifestement, il m'apparut vite que Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser échapper à son enseignement. Il tenta de m'appâter avec des connaissances véritablement utiles, bénéfiques, mais je n'étais pas assez fou pour ne pas deviner qu'il y avait un piège, là-dessous. J'étais certain qu'il voulait me pousser à faire une bévue, à me faire faire quelque chose d'illégal qui forcerait les autorités à me jeter en prison pour le restant de mes jours, tout Harry Potter que je sois, ou pire, qu'il voulait me pousser à réaliser une potion soi-disant miraculeuse mais qui n'était au fond qu'une bombe à retardement, _etc_. Bref, je me méfiais.

« Ce n'était certainement pas à tort. Il a alors pris son mal en patience, et, très progressivement et très habilement, je dois le reconnaître, il s'est ingénié à disperser les semences de son savoir en moi. C'était assez bien joué : il comptait sur ma curiosité. Dès lors que je savais qu'une telle chose était _possible_, il devenait difficile d'y renoncer. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber dans le panneau et à ne pas faire moi-même quelques recherches dans les grimoires de la famille Black. Souvent, j'ai cédé. J'ai plusieurs fois ouvert la boîte de Pandore, et, malgré mes soupçons, elle s'avérait toujours merveilleuse, toujours propice à de nouvelles découvertes et à de nouveau apprentissages.

« Je ne comprenais pas où Voldemort voulait en venir. A quoi rimait cette politique de vouloir me faire apprendre le plus de choses possibles ? Pourquoi avait-il entamé mon apprentissage ? Ma méfiance s'est progressivement atténuée, et souvent, Voldemort me donnait des leçons magistrales de sortilèges avancés, ou de potions délicates. Au début, tout n'était qu'innocence et légalité, mais peu à peu, sans que je m'en rende compte, il m'emmenait dans des sentiers moins battus et plus épineux, à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs de la loi.

« Je ne m'apercevais de rien sinon des nets progrès que je faisais dans la pratique de la magie dans son sens le plus large. J'étais très enthousiaste, mais ma méfiance ne s'était pas tout à fait endormie. Je n'oubliais pas à qui j'avais affaire. Cependant, j'ai choisi – une peu par facilité, un peu par ruse – d'essayer de jouer au plus fin. J'ai pris le parti de faire croire à Voldemort que ma méfiance s'estompait totalement. Je voulais le contraindre à me montrer quels étaient ses desseins, ce qu'il ambitionnait de me faire faire.

« Cela a duré, car il se méfiait de moi autant que je me méfiais de lui. Néanmoins ses desseins me sont apparus au détour d'une journée de travail. Nous étions dans la même pièce et il discourait de magie avancée, et, à un moment précis, il a abordé un sujet bien particulier, en amenant habilement la chose par mille détails. Comme un professeur à son élève, il m'a parlé des méthodes que les sorciers employaient pour priver leurs semblables de leurs pouvoirs magiques. En effet, jusqu'alors, il ne savait pas quelle était la méthode que j'avais employée pour inhiber sa puissance.

« Comme je vous le présente, le piège vous paraît peut-être gros. Cependant, il avait été longuement préparé et réfléchi. Il n'a pas brusquement lâché le morceau entre le fromage et le dessert comme un cadavre à la mer. Au contraire, il a usé de mille ruses et tactiques pour me guider vers le sujet qu'il voulait aborder, tout en me faisant croire que c'était moi qui avais commencé la discussion.

« Je suis bêtement tombé dans le panneau. Il m'a interrogé pour – soi-disant – tester mes connaissances. Je lui ai dit fièrement que je savais comment procéder, et je lui ai expliqué la méthode que j'avais employée. Si ça peut vous consoler, sachez au moins que bien que j'aie eu la bêtise de lui dire comment j'avais procédé, je n'ai pas eu celle de ne pas me rendre compte qu'il m'avait berné. J'ai compris. Toute son entreprise de fraternisation n'avait eu pour fin que de me soutirer cette information, dans le but évident d'être en mesure de briser l'enchantement et, un jour, recouvrir ses pouvoirs. Je me suis rendu compte que je venais de lui fournir le seul moyen de retrouver son ancienne grandeur : retirer cette épingle d'acier de la statuette de cire qui le représentait.

« A partir de là, nos relations se sont nettement refroidies. Il est redevenu Lord Voldemort et moi Harry Potter. Je suis de moins en moins allé le voir. J'ordonnais à Kréattur de lui porter ses repas, et nous ne nous voyions que le strict minimum. »

A partir de ce moment là le discours de Harry se fit plus hésitant.

« Je… C'est à partir de cette époque là que… je… j'avoue… Comment dire… J'ai eu une sorte d'impression de manque… Le savoir qu'il m'avait transmis n'était pas de la magie innocente, blanche et sereine, domestiquée et docile à l'image de ce qu'on nous apprend à Poudlard… C'était au contraire un savoir avide, glouton, puissant et sauvage. Pas mauvais en soi, mais instable, et j'irais presque jusqu'à dire : doué de sa propre volonté. »

Il s'interrompit pour observer Ron et Hermione, mais ceux-ci tenaient leurs visages résolument pointés vers l'horizon obscur de l'allée neigeuse qu'ils parcouraient. Ron, ses cheveux roux ridiculement recouverts d'une fine pellicule de neige, avançait les yeux presque fermés pour se protéger des flocons. Hermione au contraire ne paraissait pas s'en soucier tant son attention était grande. Elle marchait la tête baissée et peinait pour suivre le rythme que Harry, inconsciemment, avait imposé à la promenade. Ce dernier ralentit imperceptiblement pour que la jeune femme prît ses aises. Il revint à son récit comme on rentre de vacances.

« C'est à partir de cette période que je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'était doublement impossible, premièrement de rester dans l'inaction contrainte, et deuxièmement surtout de me passer de la pratique et de l'apprentissage régulier de la magie, de _cette _magie. Tout le monde n'a pas manqué de s'étonner de me voir laborieux, curieux, inventif, renfermé, alors que l'adolescent que j'étais ne semblait pas me destiner à cette voie. Hermione a été la seule à se rendre compte – ou plutôt : la seule à me dire – que j'exagérais, qu'un tel acharnement ne pouvait m'être que préjudiciable, et surtout, que la magie que j'étudiais n'était pas innocente. »

Harry hésitait à le prononcer, mais le mot « drogue » lui brûlait les lèvres. Cependant il évoquait à ses yeux les pauvres créatures décharnées qu'il croisait parfois dans les errances nocturnes qui le menaient dans les quartiers obscurs de Londres, les yeux vides et injectés de sang, les veines gonflées effroyablement apparentes, hagardes ou délirantes, qui l'agressaient parfois à coup d'insultes qui rebondissaient sur une feinte indifférence. Il ne voulait pas mettre ce mot sur le mal qu'il avait vécu, et pourtant c'en avait presque tous les symptômes. C'en avait presque la nuisibilité et c'en avait certainement la dépendance. Il ne le formula donc pas, mais il entendit résonner le mot dans les esprits de Ron et d'Hermione, sans même avoir eu conscience de pratiquer la légilimancie. Dès lors qu'il savait qu'ils savaient, il n'y avait plus de raison de le taire, mais le polichinelle tient à son costume bariolé de non dits. Le mot ne fut pas davantage prononcé :

« Cette… accoutumance, poursuivit-il d'une voix mal assurée, faisait assurément partie des plans de Voldemort. Il avait planifié tout cela. Son plan avait totalement réussi : il était parvenu à me faire dire comment j'étais parvenu à le maintenir enchaîné et il avait réussi à me rendre dépendant de lui. Alors qu'initialement j'étais le seul maître à bord, c'était lui qui désormais menait la barque. Les rares fois où je le voyais – et bientôt j'allais complètement arrêter de le voir –, il me regardait avec l'air de celui qui sait qu'il va triompher, l'air de dire : "bientôt, mon petit, bientôt tu vas ramper devant moi pour me réclamer mon savoir". Clairement, il n'ambitionnait rien de moins que de faire de moi son esclave. Par peur de lui, par peur de moi, j'ai confié à Kréattur la tâche de lui porter systématiquement ses repas.

« Il faillit gagner. Il s'en fallu d'un cheveu. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été suffisamment explicite quant à l'état dans lequel je me trouvais : c'était réellement physique, j'étais nerveux, angoissé, malade au sens propre. Il me fallait ma dose. Bien sûr ma raison me criait de résister, bien sûr je savais que c'était une impasse où je ne pourrais trouver que ma perte – pas seulement la mienne –, bien sûr je soupçonnais que Voldemort voulait se rendre maître de ma personnalité, mais je ne _pouvais_ pas résister, c'était trop dur. Quant à apprendre dans les livres, j'y ai pensé, mais cela ne me suffisait plus. J'avais dépassé le stade de la théorie. Il me fallait plus. Je vous l'avoue honteusement, j'ai été sur le point de me rendre chez mon hôte en rampant, de supplier, de retirer moi-même devant lui l'épingle de la cire, mais un dernier sursaut de raison, d'orgueil, m'a conduit à prendre la décision qui s'imposait.

« Puisque je m'avérais manifestement incapable de résister à l'attrait que représentait le savoir de Voldemort, et étant donné qu'il était évident que si je me rendais à lui, il serait définitivement le maître, il fallait que je prenne les devants. Il fallait que j'attaque en premier, que je détruise la boîte de Pandore avant de n'être plus en mesure de m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. J'ai pensé à l'empoisonnement. Une goutte dans un plat, et tous mes problèmes définitivement réglés. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Premièrement c'eût été un meurtre, mais deuxièmement surtout, c'eût été un lamentable échec : bon sang ! Je ne m'étais tout de même pas échiné à faire renaître Voldemort à grands coups de magie pour l'assassiner moi-même quelques mois après ! Cela aurait voulu dire que je renonçais à tout ce qu'il savait, à tous les secrets qu'il détenait encore, aussi bien les secrets militaires – la cachette des Mangemorts restants, _etc_. – que les secrets de son savoir. Et troisièmement, c'était impossible : impossible puisque Voldemort ne _peut_ pas mourir. N'oubliez pas qu'un morceau de son âme a élu résidence en moi et le protège, tant que je vivrai – c'est-à-dire longtemps puisque je suis moi-même immortel.

« Je suis retourné à mes livres, plus décidé que jamais à prendre les devants, car le manque, à mesure que le temps passait, se faisait de plus en plus sentir. C'est encore dans les livres noirs de magie vaudoue que la solution de mon problème m'est apparue. C'est une solution qui, je l'avoue, n'était pas des plus courageuses. Un esprit réellement déterminé à écarter de lui ce danger aurait vidé la boîte de Pandore sans s'intéresser au contenu, j'ai eu la faiblesse de le conserver. »

Harry eut un soupir qui se perdit dans un nuage de fumée. Ils étaient parvenus aux abords de la Tamise qui hésitait à geler et Harry prit la direction de l'amont. Des blocs de glace dérivaient lentement le long du fleuve. Il maintint le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

« La magie est un matière assez étrange. Il est difficile d'expliquer pourquoi certains sorciers ont plus d'aptitude que d'autres à la manier, et encore plus difficile d'expliquer pourquoi certains naissent parfois dans des familles de plusieurs générations de moldus. J'imagine que c'est… génétique. Ce doit être comme ces personnes qui, parfois, naissent avec six doigts à une main, ou avec des yeux vairons, bref, des choses rares, mais qui, parfois, surviennent. Toutefois, il ne s'agit pas de raretés qu'on détecte au premier coup d'œil : la magie se dissimule, elle ne se laisse pas facilement détecter. Elle est incrustée au cœur du magicien, aussi impalpable, aussi fluide, aussi immatérielle, que l'âme.

« Il existe cependant des méthodes pour détecter la substance de la magie. Vous savez peut-être qu'il y a à Poudlard une plume magique qui inscrit à sa naissance le nom de chaque sorcier sur un grand registre. Il existe également des méthodes moins inoffensives, dont le but n'est pas de détecter mais de matérialiser la substance de la magie. De même que les Détraqueurs sont capables d'aspirer l'âme de leurs victimes par un baiser, il est possible d'extraire de force la substance magique d'un sorcier.

« Ce que je voulais faire, en réalité, c'est m'approprier cette substance. J'espérais me libérer de ma dépendance en en tarissant la source. Ingérer tout en une fois, me disais-je, me délivrerait puisque je n'aurais plus rien à apprendre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione à ses flancs. L'un comme l'autre le regardaient d'un air vaguement dubitatif. Harry eut un sourire :

« Vous avez raison de douter de cette théorie. Moi-même, je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, mais il ne faut pas oublier que j'étais dans un état qui supportait mal toute demi-mesure. En réalité, j'_avais envie_ de cette magie comme un nouveau-né du lait maternel. J'ai effectué les préparatifs magiques : il s'agissait de faire fondre la statuette de cire représentant Voldemort, et de distiller la substance liquide pour en isoler la magie à l'état pur. Cette liquéfaction s'est faite sans douleur pour lui, parce que j'avais auparavant glissé un puissant somnifère dans son repas du soir. Voldemort anesthésié, je pouvais opérer. Le processus a duré toute la nuit. Il ne fallait pas seulement faire fondre la cire et isoler la substance, il fallait la purifier et la traiter. Au petit matin, c'était fini. J'avais rendu à la statuette son aspect initial, et de toute l'opération, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de centilitres de liquide argenté. Dès lors, il a suffi de prendre une seringue et… »

Il leva sa manche droite et exhiba aux yeux ébahis de Ron et d'Hermione une petite marque circulaire dans le creux de son coude. Ses veines et ses artères avaient toujours été plutôt apparentes, et on voyait, à partir du point de l'injection, un réseau veineux qui, au lieu de la couleur bleue verte normale, était grisâtre et, dans la nuit qui les entourait, légèrement phosphorescent. Le phénomène se diluait à mesure que les veines s'éloignaient de l'épicentre, mais il demeurait impressionnant.

« Ces traces, murmura Hermione, c'est définitif ? »

Harry opina du chef.

« Je le crois, fit-il. Ca n'a pas l'air de s'atténuer, en tous cas… Mais ce n'est pas douloureux. En tous cas ça a marché. Il n'y a pas eu de rejet. C'était à craindre, mais je pressentais que ma magie et celle de Voldemort n'étaient pas incompatibles puisque nos baguettes contiennent le même élément.

- Et cela a marché ? demanda Ron. Tu as été… libéré ?

- Je le crois, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai plus ressenti ce besoin imprescriptible et impérieux.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que…

- … que je possède tous les pouvoirs de Voldemort ? Non, Ron, rassure-toi. Ce n'est que la matière première, sans l'outil pour l'utiliser. Ce que j'avais volé à Voldemort n'était jamais que le matériau, cette magie n'était là qu'en puissance, je n'y ai pas accès, et je ne le souhaite pas. C'est comparable à la magie qu'un enfant sorcier fait parfois sans s'en rendre compte : avant d'avoir été scolarisé, l'enfant a déjà une partie des pouvoirs qu'il aura adulte, mais il ne sait pas comment les manier, ni comment les domestiquer. C'est de la magie à l'état sauvage.

- Tu ne peux pas du tout l'utiliser ? fit Ron, sans que Harry puisse déterminer s'il était déçu ou au contraire rassuré.

- Il arrive qu'elle se manifeste sans que je ne maîtrise quoi que ce soit et alors je déconseille à tous de se trouver à proximité, répondit Harry avec une moue mi-ironique mi-désabusée. Mais cela m'a guéri. »

Il interrompit là son monologue.

« Viens, Ron, dit Hermione après un moment. Il y a trop de moldus ici, on ne peut pas transplaner.

- Vous partez ? demanda Harry un peu désemparé.

- Ecoute, Harry, fit doucement Ron. Hermione travaille demain tôt, et moi, si je veux avoir une chance de trouver un emploi un jour, faut que je cherche. Tout le monde n'a pas le loisir de pouvoir se lever à l'heure qu'il veut tous les jours… »

Harry leva des yeux étonnés vers Ron et fut rassuré de comprendre qu'il plaisantait. Ces années de solitudes lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses, mené dans bien des degrés d'espoir ou de désespoir, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était senti en vacances… Des années d'ascèse, d'inconfort, de perpétuel manque, de recherches infinies.

Hermione et Ron s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, vers une ruelle obscure qui leur permettraient de transplaner sans effrayer les moldus. A un moment précis, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et planta Ron sur le trottoir pour rejoindre Harry.

« Harry… lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Je veux que tu saches que je te trouve très courageux d'avoir eu la force de nous raconter toute cette histoire.

- J'aurais dû vous la raconter bien plus tôt…

- Cela t'aurait peut-être épargné de faire certaines bêtises, c'est vrai, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as vécu le combat contre Voldemort comme tout le monde, mais à la différence de tout le monde, tu l'as vécu dans ta chair et dans ton esprit. Je ne parle pas simplement de ta cicatrice ou de ce morceau d'âme qui traîne dans ta boîte crânienne, ni même de cette force étrangère qui coule dans tes veines, je parle de toi. Je voudrais te dire que Dumbledore a eu raison de te faire confiance. Tu es bel et bien l' « homme de Dumbledore ». C'est toi, et personne d'autre. Je sais que tous les autres titres t'indiffèrent, que ce soit « le Survivant » ou « médaillé de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe ». Tu as gagné, Harry. Voldemort est réduit à néant. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'est plus qu'une montagne de rancune et de haine. Il ne lui reste plus rien, si ce n'est... Je ne suis pas légilimencienne comme toi, Harry, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas abandonné tout espoir. Il a certainement compris que tu avais trouvé la parade pour l'assuétude qu'il t'a savamment inoculée, mais j'ai vu clair en lui : il n'a pas encore renoncé.

« Tu as détruit ses rêves de grandeurs, mais il espère encore remonter sur le trône dont tu l'as délogé. Son espoir est ténu, et s'il y renonce, il fera tout pour que tu sombres avec lui. Je voudrais que tu gagnes cette dernière bataille, Harry. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais il faut que tu remontes à la surface. Il faut que tu abandonnes ces murailles de livres que tu as érigées autour de toi. Il faut que tu sortes à nouveau. Et je ne parle pas de tes errances nocturnes. Il faut que tu recommences à fréquenter des gens… que tu parles… voir du monde, des filles. Depuis combien de temps n'a-tu plus été amoureux ? Il faudrait que tu leur pardonnes, à ces gens, à ces beaux parleurs, à ceux qui n'ont pas voulu croire. A Scrimgeour, à Fudge…

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes-là, Hermione…

- Harry, murmura gentiment Hermione en soulevant une mèche de son front pour la remettre derrière son oreille, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as vécu les dernières années de ta vie comme un ermite, tu en sais davantage que quiconque dans certaines matières de la magie. Les raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'isoler étaient légitime : tu travaillais pour la sauvegarde de tous, tu voulais définitivement en terminer avec l'affaire Voldemort. Ces raisons ne sont plus. J'ai peur… j'ai peur que tu ais pris goût… une sorte de goût malsain… – je ne sais pas, artistique peut-être ? – pour ta belle solitude. Tu aimes à contempler ton œuvre, tu es tombé amoureux de l'idée de ton sacrifice.

- Non Hermione…

« Mais… Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, c'est comme dans les jeux vidéos de ton cousin Dudley, il arrive un moment ou le jeu s'achève sur une musique triomphante, et qu'un message s'affiche : "mission terminée". Il est temps de commencer une autre partie d'un nouveau jeu, maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Et ce jeu s'appellerait la vie ? »

Hermione avait une intonation presque suppliante. Il ne pouvait pas maintenir ses yeux plantés dans les siens comme il aurait voulu le faire, tant ces derniers brûlaient du feu ardent de la sincérité.

« Hermione, prononça-t-il à voix basse. Je crois que tu n'as pas compris tout à fait la situation : ce qui pour certains ne restera jamais qu'un passage pénible de leur vie, quelques années de fureur dont ils aimeront parler à leurs petits-enfants au coin du feu, tout cela pour moi ne passera jamais. Tu l'as dit toi-même : j'ai vécu ce combat dans ma chair et dans mon esprit. Cette cicatrice que tu vois sur mon front ne m'empêcherait pas de refaire ma vie parmi les _mortels_, Hermione, tout au plus, elle me forcerait à lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'un inconnu reconnaît en elle le "grand Harry Potter", mais celle qui est dans ma tête, elle, elle pourrait parvenir à m'en empêcher. J'ai trop en commun avec Jedusor – une baguette, un sang, une magie, une âme – pour que l'"affaire Voldemort" puisse faire un jour partie de l'Histoire avec un grand "h", elle fera – elle fait – partie de mon _histoire_, mon histoire intime. »

Hermione allait objecter quelque chose, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Hermione… je t'en supplie… Tu n'as pas idée…

- Non, je n'ai pas idée, interrompit-elle violement. Comment pourrais-je ? Bien sûr que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de cohabiter aussi intimement que par l'âme avec Voldemort, mais tu le fais depuis toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu y arrivais, avant, avant de le savoir… Tu étais avec nous, tu étais amoureux de Cho, de Ginny, tu gagnais au Quidditch, tu...

- Il n'y a pas que ça, Hermione.

- Je le sais, dit-elle – et sa voix se brisa. Ecoute, Harry… Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que ce sera à jamais impossible. Peut-être que tu vivras éternellement cloîtré dans ton maudit Douze…Peut-être que tu n'as pas le choix… Mais… Je te demande… Harry, promets-moi, promets-moi au moins d'_essayer_. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il contempla Hermione et la trouva belle dans sa ferveur. Il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais Ron… Ron se méprendrait. Elle avait froid. Il eut envie de générer magiquement une bulle de chaleur autour d'eux, mais il y avait des moldus. Il lui prit juste la main, qui était froide, et la réchauffa dans la sienne. Ron grelottait non loin de là et Harry le soupçonnait de n'avoir rien perdu de la conversation.

« Je te le promets, Hermione, murmura-t-il. »

Elle se détacha de l'emprise de sa main et s'éloigna. Il se faisait tard. Elle rejoignit Ron et se blottit contre lui. Harry les retint une dernière fois :

« J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, prononça-t-il le moins solennellement que la situation le permettait. »

Il sortit de sa poche le médaillon de Serpentard, froid et dur comme la glace, toujours aussi inaltéré. Il passa la chaîne autour du cou d'Hermione. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il s'aperçu que son geste ne nécessitait pas d'explication.

« _Le mage noir prévoyant…_ tenta-t-il de plaisanter – mais il ne parvint à arracher, et encore, avec peine, qu'à Ron son sourire.

Ron et Hermione traversèrent la rue et s'enfoncèrent dans une ruelle.

« Si vous le pouvez, détruisez-le ! dit Harry sans forcer la voix, mais, comme par magie, ils l'entendirent distinctement. »

Hermione transplana la première, parfaitement, comme en toute chose. Ron resta une seconde de plus, rencontra le regard de Harry et sourit légèrement en formant sur ses lèvres les mots « à bientôt », puis il transplana à son tour, plus lourdement qu'Hermione mais tout aussi efficacement.

Harry ne tarda pas à rentrer au Douze et à rejoindre sa chambre – qui avait été celle de Sirius.

Au matin, la neige avait fondu.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici un chapitre plus court que les précédents (un peu moins de 7000 mots), qui aura tardé. Je n'ai pas d'excuses à vous fournir puisque, après tout, je n'ai pris aucun _engagement_ auprès de vous, mais je suis quand même tenté de vous dire que je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tant attendre. Sans m'engager, je pense que l'attente pour le prochain chapitre sera moins longue que pour celui que vous venez de lire. N'hésitez pas une seule seconde à cliquer sur le petit bouton « go » à côté de « submit review » pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ou pour me faire part de vos réflexions personnelles.

_Merci à tous de me lire !_


	7. VII

Le Chameau

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

**VII**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent lentement dans la grande maison des Black sans que personne, de l'extérieur, n'eût pu déterminer avec certitude si quelqu'un y vivait. A force, on en aurait conclu que non, car rien n'y bougeait, et comme les voisins avaient l'habitude de voir sortir à la nuit tombante un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, qui paraissait souvent triste et préoccupé, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette maison.

Ce n'était pas étrange, commentaient à voix basse les commères du quartier. Le jeune homme qui y habitait – était-on fou d'autoriser un jeune homme d'apparence si _perturbée_ à vivre dans une demeure d'un aussi haut _standing_ ! –, ce jeune homme faisait partie du paysage du quartier, mais on ne s'étonnait pas qu'il se soit enfin lassé de vivre seul dans une aussi grande maison.

De l'avis général, le jeune propriétaire était plutôt mystérieux, mais pas particulièrement étrange. A vrai dire, dans le domaine de l'étrange, les choses s'étaient plutôt améliorées depuis qu'il avait remplacé… qui avait-il remplacé au douze ? Etrange : personne ne parvenait à s'en souvenir, mais ils avaient souvent l'impression fugitive qu'il s'y était déroulé plusieurs événements _pas très nets_.

Presque aucun habitant du square n'était assez vieux pour se souvenir des anciens occupants du douze, et ceux qui en étaient capable évitaient le sujet. Tout cela datait de l'époque d'_avant_. Avant que le quartier ne périclite. Mais dès alors, on avait trouvé les _Black_ – car c'était ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient – plutôt antipathiques et, c'était le mot : _méprisants_. Il y avait eu les deux jeunes Black – des prénoms impossibles – qu'on ne voyait guère plus que leurs parents, mais ils avaient brusquement disparus de la circulation, et personne n'avait su ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, jusqu'au moment où on avait trouvé le plus jeune – Regulus, ou quelque chose approchant – étendu sur la voie publique, raide mort.

L'histoire du numéro douze restait donc attachée à des événements très suspects, et nombreux étaient ceux qui ne doutaient pas que les anciens propriétaires faisaient partie d'une sorte de mafia, ce qui aurait expliqué pas mal de choses. Après la mort de Regulus, la maison était restée longtemps inoccupée. Après cette longue période de répit, il y avait eu à nouveau du mouvement dans les alentours du douze. C'était quelques années plus tôt, mais étrangement, les souvenirs se brouillaient dans une sorte d'épaisse nuée opaque. Cela avait duré assez peu de temps, mais dans cet intervalle, personne ne se souvenait de rien qui avait trait à la plus grande maison du square. Les plus rationnels prétendaient que c'était tout bonnement parce qu'il ne s'y était rien passé, mais d'autres avaient l'impression – assez peu constructive, raillaient les premiers – qu'il s'y était déroulé des événements _pas nets_.

Jusqu'au jour où le jeune homme s'était installé. Personne n'avait vu de panneau « à vendre », donc on supposait qu'il devait avoir hérité de la vieille résidence. Il s'appelait Potter, mais c'était tout ce qu'on savait de lui, sinon qu'il était grand et élégant, toujours habillé de noir, qu'il ne dérangeait jamais les voisins, et qu'il sortait à la nuit tombante pour ses « rêveries de promeneur solitaire ». Il semblait qu'il ne travaillait pas – ce dont les retraités qui en parlaient ne manquaient jamais de s'offusquer.

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que malgré ses airs de garçon bien élevé, malgré ses jolis manteaux élégamment coupés, c'était quelqu'un de viscéralement _bizarre_. Ceux qui avaient eu le loisir de croiser son regard étaient les plus fervents à affirmer que, oui, définitivement, il était on ne peut plus _bizarre_. Son regard avait quelque chose de _bizarre_. Ni fou, ni dément, ni pervers, juste… oui… _bizarre_. Tout le monde ricochait sur le terme.

Harry Potter n'avait pas eu besoin de recourir à la légilimancie pour savoir ce que ses voisins pensaient de lui. Il lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de surprendre une conversation qui le concernait. Donnait-il une impression si dégagée et si indifférente que les voisins ne se préoccupaient même plus que ce genre de conversations parvienne à ses oreilles ? Cela étant, l'opinion que ses voisins moldus avaient de lui était le cadet de ses soucis. Tant qu'ils le laissaient en paix, ils ne le dérangeaient pas. Il avait même réussi à développer une relation quasi cordiale avec eux, et ne souhaitait ni l'approfondir, ni la voir se dégrader.

Harry n'était plus sorti du Douze depuis plusieurs jours. Il vivait sur ses réserves, et se préoccupait peu du fait que ses voisins devaient penser que la maison était vide. Il ne faisait absolument rien de ses journées, et ne s'était pas même une seule fois replongé dans ses chers livres. Il n'était plus remonté voir son _hôte_, laissant à Kréattur le soin de s'occuper de lui. Il ne savait pas quelle était la date du jour, ni même quel était le jour de la semaine.

Depuis combien de temps était-il resté inactif ? Depuis, en fait, la longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ron et Hermione, depuis qu'il avait accepté sous la demande insistante de cette dernière d'_essayer_. Ce genre de verbe, songeait furieusement Harry depuis le début de la matinée, appelle généralement un complément d'objet direct. Tout cela n'était définitivement pas clair. Un engagement pas clair n'est pas un engagement. Il y avait… oui, certainement, il y avait un vice de forme, une erreur dans la procédure ! Hermione avait réussi à l'attendrir, semblant si fragile, si émouvante dans le froid au bord de la Tamise… et il la lui avait accordée, cette foutue promesse ! Non, il n'en était pas à penser qu'elle l'avait manœuvré, mais, finalement, cela revenait au même : il avait promis.

Et en réalité, songea-t-il dans un sursaut de sincérité, il ne parvenait même pas à se convaincre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait promis. C'était en réalité très limpide : sa promesse l'obligeait à remonter à la surface, à revenir parmi les _mortels_. L'estomac de Harry se tordit rien qu'à cette idée. Il avait le trac, comme un acteur sur le point de rentrer en scène, sur le point d'abandonner le confort douillet des coulisses. La seule différence, par rapport aux acteurs, était que lui ne _voulait_ pas.

Il n'avait en revanche guère d'objections à croiser des moldus dans la rue, à saluer la bibliothécaire, à être aimable avec les caissiers du supermarché. Il était en paix avec eux. Les Dursley n'étaient même pas parvenu à lui faire haïr les moldus. Ni Dudley, ni Vernon, ni Pétunia, ni ses « camarades » de classe à l'école moldue qu'il avait fréquentée avant ses onze ans n'y étaient parvenus. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais réellement fait l'amalgame entre les moldus qu'il avait connu et le reste de cette communauté. Probablement, songeait-il, parce qu'il avait également connu des moldus qui lui avaient témoigné du respect, ou au moins ne fût-ce qu'une indifférence polie. Toujours était-il qu'en définitive, il n'avait pas d'animosité pour eux.

C'était totalement différent en ce qui concernait les sorciers. Ils étaient – ils avaient été – _sa_ communauté, presque sa famille. Ils l'avaient libéré, arraché à une famille qui n'en avait jamais eu que le nom. A onze ans, ils avaient retiré le voile, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts parmi les leurs. Et le « leur » avait bien failli devenir « nous », seulement, il y avait eu une sorte de… problème. Harry avait douloureusement découvert que cette société qu'il avait idéalisée était faible et se complaisait dans son peureux confort. Lorsque personne ou presque n'avait voulu croire que Voldemort était de retour, il avait été désappointé, et surtout, il s'était senti trahi par tout ceux qui ne l'avaient pas cru, par tout ceux qui avaient voulu le faire taire, et par tout ceux qui avaient eu la complaisance de le croire fou. Il en avait conçu une grande colère et une grande déception, mais à cette époque là il n'eût pas encore été trop tard, il aurait pu leur pardonner. C'était encore réversible, seulement, ça ne s'était pas arrêté là.

La statue de la concorde leur avait ironiquement explosé à la figure, en plein milieu de leur clinquant « ministère », ils avaient été forcés de reconnaître que Voldemort était de retour – Sirius avait été tué. Aucune excuse – même marmonnée, même crachée, même lâchée à regret, il aurait tout accepté – n'avait été présentée devant lui : tous étaient bien trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'ils s'étaient trompés par amour de leur confort. Là encore, Harry leur aurait pourtant accordé son pardon, même quand, plus tard, ils s'avérèrent incapables de prendre la moindre mesure efficace, multipliant les effets de manche et d'annonce, gesticulant, promettant, arrêtant les innocents. Le premier symptôme de sa colère grandissante fut sans doute que lorsqu'ils voulurent récupérer son aura d' « Elu », il avait refusé.

Le bouquet final avait été la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Ses funérailles, surtout. Il y avait eu un discours en toc braillé par un officiel en toc. Tout le contraire de ce qu'avait été Dumbledore. Après l'avoir renié, fait passer pour un fou et même pour un criminel, ils avaient eu l'outrecuidance de s'approprier l'aura de la dépouille de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard au moment où ce dernier ne pouvait plus les en empêcher. Quand Harry s'était rendu compte de tout ce que la mort de Dumbledore impliquait – le fait, entre autres, qu'il ne le reverrait plus _jamais_, et tout ce genre de considérations que l'on est amené à assimiler quand un proche vient à décéder – il avait découvert en lui une véritable aversion à l'égard de tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin au ministère de la magie en particulier, et à la communauté des sorciers en général. Une aversion, une rancœur profonde, contre tout ceux et toutes celles qui étaient mêlés à cette histoire – et il s'agissait de tout un peuple.

Car le Ministère n'était après tout pas le seul coupable. Bien entendu, ils avaient été les instigateurs, mais les sorciers – monsieur et madame tout le monde – n'avaient semblait-il pour la plupart mis que très peu de résistance à croire leurs responsables politiques quand il avait été question de la renaissance de Voldemort. Tous avaient estimé préférable d'adopter la stratégie de l'autruche : enfouir sa tête sous le sable.

Ils étaient tous coupables, songea brusquement Harry, assis sur l'appui d'une fenêtre embuée du douze. Tous à des degrés différents, bien sûr, mais néanmoins coupables. Sauf quelques uns – ils étaient rares – qui avaient accepté de le croire. Ils étaient une poignée seulement : il y avait l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques camarades de classe, quelques anonymes éclairés, et c'était tout. Comme la foule est lâche ! Un jour elle vous adule, vous appelle « le Survivant », vous encense et vous couvre de lauriers, le lendemain elle vous renie, vous méprise et vous traite de fou. Puis, quand il s'était avéré que le « fou » n'en était pas réellement un, qu'il avait raison, elle n'avait eu aucun complexe à échanger le titre : l' « Elu » ! Voilà qui sonnait mieux ! Voilà qu'on attendait de lui qu'il soutienne l'action du ministère, qu'il approuve les arrestations ridicules et les discours vides des ses responsables ! Scrimgeour avait voulu qu'il tienne ce rôle, mais Harry avait refusé. Voilà une chose que Harry ne regrettait aucunement.

Quand Hermione lui demandait de revenir parmi ceux-là même qui l'avaient trahis, se doutait-elle de ce qu'elle demandait à Harry ? Bien sûr, convint intérieurement ce dernier, Ron et elle avaient également sans aucun doute mal vécu d'être désignés comme complices de la folie de Harry, mais ils n'avaient pas été, comme lui, placés sur le devant de la scène. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches de Dumbledore que lui.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le front appuyé contre la vitre glacée, Harry remarqua à peine le passage d'un gros camion qui répandit du sel sur l'asphalte pour débarrasser le square de la neige qui, la veille et l'avant-veille, était tombée sans intermittence. En fait, ce qu'il cherchait en réfléchissant à son passé et à ces sombres événements qui avaient précédé la bataille finale était un moment précis, un instant déterminant. Il voulait savoir quand tout avait basculé. Il voulait savoir quand toutes les injures et toutes les trahisons de la communauté des sorciers avaient cessé d'être réparables. Il espérait déterminer quand et pourquoi, à un moment précis de son existence, il n'avait plus été en mesure de pardonner. Plus il fouillait dans ses souvenirs, plus il était perplexe : il venait en effet de découvrir qu'il ne se souvenait pas, même après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, que la limite avait été franchie. Bien sûr il avait été en colère contre le ministère, bien sûr il en avait voulu à Scrimgeour qui lui faisait l'affront de laisser Ombrage venir à cet enterrement, mais il lui semblait que même après cet événement traumatisant, il aurait encore été capable de pardon.

Devait-il en déduire que cette frontière avait été franchie ultérieurement ?

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il y avait certainement un autre facteur. Bien sûr, l'attitude du monde magique à son égard avait en grande partie été responsable de la rancœur tenace que Harry concevait, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Harry refusait de retourner parmi les sorciers. Cette raison était sans doute plus personnelle, plus intime. Elle tenait certainement au fait que lui aussi avait changé. Quelque chose s'était produit, probablement après son emménagement au Douze, quelque chose qui l'avait fait franchir cette limite, qui l'avait rendu incapable de pardon.

Harry se souvenait très bien de ses dernières entrevues avec Dumbledore. Il avait si souvent repensé à ces réunions par la suite qu'il aurait presque pu répéter leurs conversations mot pour mot. A un moment, songea Harry avec seulement une très vague idée de l'endroit où pourrait le mener cette réflexion, Dumbledore et lui en étaient venus à parler de la prophétie, au passage qui affirmait que Harry avait un pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait. Il s'agissait, selon Dumbledore, de la capacité à aimer, de sa capacité à résister à la séduction du pouvoir que représentait Voldemort. Il disait que Harry avait gardé un cœur pur.

Dumbledore avait probablement raison à ce moment là, songea tristement Harry, oui à cette époque, certainement, il l'était encore, ce « temple de la justice et de la pureté » mais le Lord déchu avait raison : il avait perdu ce statut. Si la capacité à aimer était bel et bien « la seule protection qui soit efficace contre la séduction d'un pouvoir tel que celui de Voldemort », alors, certainement, il ne le possédait plus : il avait cédé à cette séduction, il s'était laissé tenter.

Harry avait longtemps pensé que depuis qu'il avait lui-même ressuscité Voldemort, il ne restait à ce dernier plus que le pouvoir de son esprit, la légilimancie et l'occlumencie, auxquelles il était parvenu à résister. A cet instant précis, il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, Voldemort avait conservé son plus grand pouvoir, le pouvoir qui avait transformé ce jeune orphelin au sang-mêlé appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor en ce mage noir craint de tous qu'on connaissait sous le nom de Lord Voldemort : le pouvoir de séduire. Comme bien d'autres avant lui, Harry s'était laissé emprisonner dans sa toile. Ce « pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore », qui selon Dumbledore le préservait de la séduction, avait manifestement disparu.

Harry eu brusquement beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive, car ce « pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore », n'était-ce pas, justement… Les mots de Hermione lui revinrent alors en mémoire : « depuis combien de temps n'a-tu plus été amoureux ? » Combien de temps ? Oui, il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose, il y avait eu une brisure, un déchirement.

Comment expliquer qu'il se soit brusquement laissé tenter par les pouvoirs de Voldemort alors qu'il avait manifesté une si grande résistance à cette séduction pendant toutes ces années auparavant ? Harry ferma les yeux lentement, car il croyait avoir trouvé la réponse à cette question. Oui, se dit-il après un long moment de réflexion : il n'était pas attiré par ces pouvoirs avant… avant…

D'autres paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête : « dans sa hâte de mutiler sa propre âme, Voldemort n'avait jamais pris le temps de comprendre le pouvoir incomparable que possède une âme entière et sans tache ». Harry maintint les yeux fermés.

C'était donc cela… Oui, quand il y réfléchissait, tout concordait. Il n'avait perdu son pouvoir qu'après… après qu'il ait inutilement réussi à remplacer le morceau d'âme qui demeurait dans le médaillon de Serpentard par le sien. Depuis qu'il avait mutilé son âme. Ne pas pleurer, cela ne sert à rien. Maintenir, oui, maintenir les yeux fermés. « Une âme entière et sans tache » – les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient dans son esprit comme un blâme. Qu'avait-il fait ? Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues mal rasées. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, Harry en était convaincu. Tout lui apparaissait soudain d'une manière claire, presque aveuglante. De la même manière que Voldemort était devenu de moins en moins humain à mesure qu'il fractionnait son âme, Harry lui aussi avait perdu une part de son humanité, cette part de son humanité en laquelle résidait ce formidable pouvoir qu'il avait perdu : la capacité d'aimer.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva, puis il courut à travers les couloirs du Douze pour retourner vers les doubles miroirs devant lesquels il s'était admiré – il lui semblait que cela faisait plusieurs mois – sous sa forme de camélidé. Il se plaça devant l'un d'entre eux et s'observa attentivement malgré ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Il prenait très rarement le temps de se regarder attentivement dans la glace quand il faisait sa toilette matinale, de sorte qu'il se découvrit. Dans son esprit, son apparence avait très peu changé par rapport à celle qu'il avait au sortir de Poudlard. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien changé. Bien sûr, il n'avait plus dix-sept ans, sa carrure s'était étoffée, il avait encore grandi, gagné du poil sur le menton, mais ce n'est pas cela qui le frappa : même s'il était bien visible, le changement qui l'inquiétait était plus subtil et plus profond.

Il se voyait le plus clairement dans son regard. Combien de fois ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il avait les yeux vert émeraude de sa mère ? Ils avaient gardé cette couleur, mais il y avait un reflet qui était absent avant. Un reflet rouge. Un rouge qui faisait beaucoup penser à la couleur des yeux de... Il recula de quelques pas, comme un chat effrayé par son propre reflet, puis buta contre le miroir derrière lui, et se retourna brusquement, dégainant sa baguette comme s'il avait cru à une attaque. Il rencontra à nouveau son reflet, dont les yeux effrayés lui parurent encore plus rougeoyants qu'avant. Il prit la fuite vers sa chambre, dont il ferma la porte à clé avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il cru faire ? Quelle folle témérité, quel orgueil démesuré, avait bien pu le pousser à commettre un acte aussi irréparable que de déchirer son âme ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais lu dans aucun de ses livres que tel était le prix à payer pour l'immortalité ! Ne plus être capable d'amour ! Bien sûr ! Les auteurs de traités sur les horcruxes ne se préoccupaient certainement aucunement de savoir que le sorcier qui créerait un horcruxe se rendrait incapable d'éprouver de l'amour !

Epuisé par ses émotions, Harry finit par s'endormir – bien que l'après-midi vienne à peine de commencer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ses larmes avaient séchés sur son visage, mais son désarroi était toujours aussi grand. Que valait la vie – que valait l'_éternité_ – sans amour ?

Et pouvait-on demander à une personne incapable d'amour de pardonner ? Non, _a fortiori_, on ne le pouvait pas. Tant pis s'il devenait parjure : il romprait le serment fait à Hermione. Il n'y reviendrait jamais, il ne refranchirait plus le hall du ministère, pas plus que les allées lumineuses de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne battrait plus jamais les pavés ensoleillés du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir les sorciers du ministère, ni leurs alliés, ni leurs complices. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser l'occasion de se racheter, il préférait croire – c'était bien plus confortable – que _tous_ étaient dans le même sac.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Novembre succéda à octobre et des jours pluvieux remplacèrent peu à peu ces frasques hivernales prématurées. Harry se laissait vivre au Douze, mangeant peu, dormant beaucoup, méditant sur ses actes et sur leurs conséquences, spéculant sur ce qu'il n'avait pas fait et sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire et surtout _s'abstenir_ de faire. Il avait fini par détromper ses voisins qui croyaient la maison vide en reprenant ses habituelles promenades crépusculaires.

Il méditait sur ce qu'il avait perdu, et sur le caractère irrémédiable de sa situation. Car en effet, le médaillon de Serpentard le condamnait à vivre tout en lui interdisant d'aimer. Non, « Voldemort n'avait jamais pris le temps de comprendre le pouvoir incomparable que possède une âme entière et sans tache », mais Harry non plus. Il avait agi inconsidérément, et ne pouvait même pas prétendre n'avoir pas été averti. Certes, lorsque Dumbledore parlait de la mutilation de l'âme et de ses conséquences, il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre en garde Harry, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'on l'avait prévenu.

Roméo, lui, avait eu le choix de se tuer lorsqu'il avait cru Juliette morte, songea Harry qui marchait au hasard dans un supermarché bondé, repensant aux films romantiques que sa tante Pétunia aimait regarder à la télévision quand Dudley n'était pas rivé sur ses séries télévisées. Oui, Roméo était plus chanceux que lui : quand il avait cru son amour mort, il se l'était donnée. Harry n'avait même pas cette alternative : son amour était mort-né, mais il lui était impossible de mourir. Il se sentit soudain très malheureux, et il eut envie de pleurer dans des bras aimants. A défaut de pouvoir aimer lui-même, parviendrait-il jamais à se faire aimer ? C'était la seule question qui restait pendante, mais de toute façon, songea-t-il avec un désespoir qui rembrunit encore son front, que pouvait bien être la valeur d'un amour à sens unique ?

Il y eut encore plusieurs jours de silence et de tristesse au numéro douze du square Grimmaurd, à Londres. Un matin où il gelait à pierre fendre, quatre hiboux livrèrent un lourd paquet rectangulaire et repartirent aussi sec. Harry s'en empara et arracha fébrilement l'emballage de carton, et découvrit le portrait qu'il avait commandé plusieurs mois auparavant : Albus Dumbledore. C'était indubitablement lui : ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice, ses cheveux et sa barbe argentés, ses lunettes dorées en demi-lune, toutes ces caractéristiques en témoignaient. La toile était une parfaite réussite, assurément réalisée de main de maître.

Elle était pour l'instant immobile et muette. Harry s'en étonna, puis son regard rencontra une enveloppe cachetée qui accompagnait le paquet. En en-tête, elle portait le sigle de Loadsson et fils et quelques lignes de recommandations suivaient. Harry n'y porta guère d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ces mots : « pour activer le portrait, un simple sortilège _enervatus_ suffit. »

Harry s'agenouilla sur le parquet et déposa le cadre. Il dégaina sa baguette dans un geste qui démontrait l'habitude, et prononça d'une voix anxieuse le sortilège, sans même prendre le temps d'accrocher le tableau à un mur. Dans un premier temps, il ne se passa rien. Puis, Harry crut percevoir un ronflement : Dumbledore dormait paisiblement dans son tableau.

« Monsieur ? dit-il d'une voix contrite. Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? »

Les paupières de Dumbledore se soulevèrent lentement. Il n'eut pas l'air étonné de reconnaître Harry devant lui.

« Ah ! Enfin ! dit-il d'une voix que ce dernier n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître, comme s'il l'avait encore entendue la veille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu le mal de mer pendant mon sommeil !

- Monsieur ? Professeur Dumbledore ? Tout va bien ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Le mieux du monde, si ce n'était cette légère impression d'avoir participé hier soir à un festin un peu trop arrosé... Mais dites-moi… Où sommes-nous ? Je ne reconnais pas cet étrange endroit…

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? C'est la maison de Sirius, monsieur… Le square Grimmaurd… Vous devez vous en souvenir…

- Oui, dit le portrait d'une voix songeuse, cela m'évoque vaguement quelque chose, effectivement.

- Et… fit Harry avec l'impression qu'une grosse boule se formait dans son estomac. Vous vous souvenez de… de moi ?

- Le devrais-je ? J'ai bien peur que non, vous m'en voyez navré. Mais vous savez… La mémoire d'un vieil homme…

- Vous _devez_ vous souvenir de moi, interrompit brutalement Harry. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter ! »

Une expression de franche incrédulité se peignit sur les traits ridés du directeur de Poudlard.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? Oh… Je crains fort que… Je crois avoir raté un épisode, comme on dit. Quel beau et grand jeune homme te voici devenu ! Il me semble que c'était hier, ce jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans la grande salle de Poudlard… »

A partir de ce moment là, Harry commença fortement à suspecter qu'il y avait un problème. Le Dumbledore peint sur la toile ressemblait certes trait pour trait au véritable Dumbledore, mais il y avait quelque chose, dans sa voix, dans certaines de ses phrases, qui faisaient dangereusement douter Harry.

Le portrait s'était à nouveau tu et semblait sur le point de s'endormir à nouveau. Très déçu, Harry porta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la lettre qui accompagnait le tableau, attentivement cette fois :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Voilà enfin la toile pour laquelle vous avez eu la confiance de vous adresser à nos spécialistes. Je suis sûre que vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur la compétence et la maîtrise de l'artiste moldu qui y a apporté une attention digne de la personne représentée. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des produits et sortilèges d'entretien recommandés pour la bonne conservation de la toile._

_Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dire – comme je l'ai brièvement fait lors de notre rencontre – que le portrait de Dumbledore ne sera malheureusement probablement pas à la hauteur de vos espérances sur le plan de son caractère. Il est indispensable que vous sachiez que, pour la création d'une toile représentant un personnage réel, nous nous appuyons sur ce que ses proches peuvent nous communiquer à son propos. Nous demandons à plusieurs personnes parmi les plus proches du sorcier à peindre – en l'occurrence il s'agissait de son frère Abelforth Dumbledore, de Minerva McGonnagal son adjointe, et bien d'autres personnes encore – de participer à un petit procédé magique qui consiste à recueillir dans une sorte de petit bocal toutes les pensées le concernant. Nous avons donc demandé à plusieurs personnes consentantes de bien vouloir partager magiquement leurs souvenirs concernant Albus Dumbledore._

_Ensuite, nous mêlons tous ces souvenirs, et nous essayons d'en dégager une personnalité uniforme. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, ce n'est pas une chose aisée, vous vous en doutez bien. Il vous sera impossible d'obtenir du portrait une version véritable de son enfance, par exemple. Il vous racontera ce que vous lui demanderez, mais ce ne sera jamais que ce que les personnes que nous avons interrogées savaient de lui, et il brodera et inventera pour le reste. Dans le cas de l'enfance de Dumbledore, nous ne sommes pas parvenu à trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous en parler avec certitude, ce point risque donc de poser problème._

_Malgré tous ces désagréments, j'espère que ce portrait vous réconfortera et vous aidera dans le deuil de celui qui – à ce qu'on dit – était fort proche de vous._

_Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes meilleurs sentiments._

_J. Loadsson – directrice de « Loadsson et fils – portraits animés sur commande »_

_PS : pour activer le portrait, un simple sortilège _enervatus_ suffit._

Harry froissa rageusement la lettre. Bien sûr, après sa discussion avec la vieille dame aux tableaux, il n'avait plus placé beaucoup d'espoir dans le portrait de Dumbledore, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était déçu. Il avait malgré tout gardé par devers lui l'infime espoir que le portrait pourrait l'éclairer, ou au moins l'aider. Mais tout cela n'était que chimères, avatars d'une illusion dont il avait pourtant cru s'être débarrassé depuis bien longtemps : l'illusion que, comme avant, quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mais ce temps, songea Harry en regardant le portrait qui faisait semblant de dormir, était définitivement révolu, et depuis longtemps. Le temps des missions urgentes pour le compte de Dumbledore, le temps des recommandations de prudence de Sirius, le temps des exhortations sportives d'Olivier Dubois, le temps des ordres mécaniques des Dursley, tout cela appartenait au passé lointain. A l'avenir, songea mélancoliquement Harry, il devrait se résigner à ce que seul lui, Harry Potter, soit en mesure de donner des ordres à Harry Potter.

Il questionna encore le portrait à tout hasard, en lui demandant de lui parler de Severus Rogue, mais il n'apprit rien de nouveau et ne parvint qu'à se rendre l'humeur plus morose et plus sombre encore. Il finit par l'accrocher à côté de celui de Phinéas Nigellus, qui ne manqua pas de rechigner, lui qui devait déjà supporter Dumbledore dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard où il était également représenté.

Il reçut plusieurs lettres communes de Ron et Hermione, mais il ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles. Hermione s'impatientait de ne pas le voir, et Ron voulait absolument qu'il se joigne à eux pour le nouvel an à Pré-au-Lard où semblait-il on organisait « une fête du tonnerre de Dieu avec Bièreaubeurre à volonté ». Harry n'avait aucune envie d'assister à une fête de nouvel an. Il avait condamné les sorcières et les sorciers, et ce n'était certainement pas un événement aussi ridicule que le passage d'une année à une autre qui le ferait changer d'opinion.

Au soir du nouvel an pourtant, alors qu'il se morfondait au Douze, on tambourina à la porte. Malgré toutes les réflexions et les méditations qu'il avait pu se faire, malgré les constats dramatiques qu'il avait mis à jour, il fut secrètement heureux de cette visite impromptue, simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. C'était Ron. Il était seul. Il ne lui laissa aucun choix. Il lui fit faire un transplanage d'escorte, et en moins de deux, ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard.

Craintif et en colère contre Ron au début, Harry se dérida bien vite, car il s'aperçut que très peu de gens le reconnaissaient. Il s'en voulut beaucoup de faire une entorse aussi rude aux principes qu'il avait décidé d'adopter, mais d'une manière très pragmatique, il décida de faire une exception pour ce soir là. Il s'était fort négligé depuis l'amère constatation qu'il avait faite le mois dernier, et ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient poussé sans aucun contrôle. Ses cheveux, bien plus longs qu'à l'ordinaire, parvenaient à masquer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui habituellement le rendait si reconnaissable. Sa barbe, fournie et broussailleuse, lui donnait un petit air de famille avec Hagrid, ce qui excluait que ceux qui ne le connaissaient que via la presse puissent voir en lui le célèbre Harry Potter.

On avait aménagé une grande salle abondamment décorée qui, lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent, était déjà bondée et surchauffée. Une foule bigarrée la remplissait, et Harry fit un effort méritoire pour tenter de ne pas reconnaître ceux dont il savait qu'ils travaillaient au ministère de la Magie. Harry repéra rapidement le bar, et il dansa et parla très peu jusqu'au moment où, whisky et bière aidant, il se sentit d'humeur plus loquace.

Oubliant ses rigoureux préceptes, il accosta Demelza Robins, qui avait été poursuiveuse dans son équipe de Quidditch, et dont il savait qu'elle travaillait dans un département du Ministère. Celle-ci eu du mal à le reconnaître, et encore plus de mal à dissimuler sa surprise. Mais leur conversation fut plaisante malgré la musique qui l'entravait toujours davantage à mesure qu'on approchait de minuit.

Au douzième coup de minuit, Harry s'étonna de se réjouir avec les autres et de s'éblouir du splendide feu d'artifice Weasley et Weasley. Il est vrai qu'il avait bu plus que de raison, mais il était troublé de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette foule de personnes qu'il avait décidé de rejeter en bloc.

Il eut également une conversation avec Hermione, qui dura le temps que cette dernière se rende compte que le taux d'alcoolémie du jeune homme était déjà bien plus élevé le sien. Elle parvint à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se réjouissait qu'il se décide _enfin_. Dans les nuées brumeuses où il se trouvait à ce moment là, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir _décidé_ quoi que ce soit, et, tout à coup, il douta que Ron ait confié à Hermione qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à employer la force pour ramener Harry.

Il parla un peu avec Hagrid, qui, semblait-il, ne se lassait pas de s'étonner, dans un discours vaguement larmoyant et incohérent, que « son petit Harry qui était si frêle et si apeuré » lors de leur rencontre soit devenu un puissant sorcier adulte comme son père. Hagrid lui conseilla de conserver cette barbe hirsute qui « lui allait comme un gant », et Harry, aussi grisé fut-il, se jura intérieurement de la raser net à la première occasion.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient tout aussi soûls qu'il l'était, et ils ne le reconnurent pas. Harry se garda bien de les informer de son identité, mais il ne se priva pas de plaisanter avec eux et de les complimenter sur leurs magnifiques fusées et pétards magiques qu'ils faisaient exploser en abondance à l'extérieur de la salle.

Les souvenirs de sa soirée s'arrêtèrent là, bien qu'on lui affirma le lendemain qu'il avait dansé jusqu'à l'aube avec Luna Lovegood. Il se réveilla sur le divan du salon de l'appartement londonien que Ron et Hermione partageaient depuis peu. Ron arriva dans le salon vêtu de son éternel pyjama dépareillé.

« Quelle soirée ! Par Merlin ! Quelle soirée…

- … du tonnerre de Dieu, acheva Harry en se massant le crâne. J'ai l'impression qu'il résonne encore dans ma tête, ton tonnerre, Ron… Tu n'as pas quelque chose contre la gueule de bois ?

- Non, se lamenta Ron, y'a qu'Hermione qui soit capable de faire cette potion... A moins que… toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Le sujet de ses étude post-scolaires n'avait pas précisément eu pour objet la confection de potions aussi futiles. Quoiqu'à cet instant précis, il n'aurait certainement pas utilisé le mot « futile » pour désigner une telle mixture. Ron se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et Harry le suivit, se levant à contre cœur. Ce dernier eut alors la confirmation que Ron et Hermione louaient l'appartement à un moldu, car il vit plusieurs appareils électroménagers, dont un lave-vaisselle et un four à micro-ondes. Il était certain que Ron ignorait totalement le mode de fonctionnement de ces appareils.

« Hermione n'acceptera certainement pas de nous faire de la potion, poursuivit Ron d'un air dépité. Je crois qu'elle… euh… désapprouve…

- C'est vrai qu'on a peut-être exagéré, commenta Harry dans un sourire qui lui rappela l'existence des muscles zygomatiques. »

Ron lui rendit son sourire et sortit sa baguette magique pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il enchanta la poêle pour qu'elle s'occupe de la cuisson des œufs et du lard. Harry prit place à une toute petite table qui prenait néanmoins un espace considérable dans la minuscule cuisine.

« Alors, toujours en recherche de boulot ? s'informa Harry. »

Ron opina du chef, tout à sa concentration pour la préparation du repas.

« Tu finiras bien par trouver, j'imagine…

- Ouais, fit Ron sans quitter des yeux le lard qui crépitait. J'attends des réponses… J'ai postulé pour balai magasine et peut-être que Bill parviendra à me trouver une place chez Gringotts…

- Et Hermione ?

- Toujours pareille. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi : elle travaille beaucoup, elle rentre tard…

- Non je voulais dire… Tu as l'intention de te décider un jour ? »

Ron abandonna le lard pour un instant et regarda Harry.

« Me décider à quoi ? fit-il en rougissant.

- Tu sais très bien, dit brutalement Harry. Tu vas songer à lui demander de t'épouser ?

- C'est sûr que mes parents aimeraient bien, éluda Ron. Ils ne voient pas ça d'un très bon œil, tu vois, qu'on habite ensemble et tout…

- Tu n'oses pas, c'est ça ? – et sans attendre de réponse il poursuivit : – Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle refuse ou tu as peur de t'engager ?

- Je ne sais pas je… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et fit silence. Harry entendit clairement des bruits de pas venant du salon, et un instant plus tard, Hermione arrivait dans la cuisine, habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit. Ron et lui s'empressèrent de la saluer et de la faire asseoir. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de s'étonner de cet inhabituel déploiement de déférence, mais elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Ron interrogea Harry du regard, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il ne savait pas si Hermione avait entendu quoi que ce soit de leur conversation.

Hermione semblait fatiguée et d'humeur assez morose, et elle glissa dans la conversation du petit-déjeuner quelques allusions sur les méfaits de l'alcoolisme chez les jeunes, et sur la faculté qu'avaient les personnes raisonnables de passer une agréable soirée tout en s'abstenant d'être complètement bourrés. Harry se sentait plus coupable que Ron parce qu'il avait bu davantage, mais il savait que c'était plus à Ron qu'Hermione s'adressait, et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer pourquoi. Les allusions de cette dernière devinrent si claires et si fréquentes que Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler sèchement cette soirée au Douze et ce fameux _Château Latour 1978_. Hermione s'empourpra, et Harry sentit qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux.

Il eut peine à glisser quelques mots d'au revoir dans la conversation qui s'animait de plus en plus et il quitta les lieux, empruntant l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas envie de transplaner. Il se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Si le premier jour de janvier était annonciateur de l'année qu'il aurait, alors elle serait fameuse, songea Harry : il faisait glacial, mais le ciel était d'un bleu si pur qu'il en faisait mal aux yeux.

Les disputes de Ron et d'Hermione avaient quelque chose de terriblement rassurant, se dit Harry alors que les portes du métro se refermaient derrière lui. Elles le faisaient s'imaginer – même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était illusoire – que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Oui, certainement, il aurait commencé à s'inquiéter et à se poser des questions sur lui-même s'il avait vu Ron et Hermione vivre dans un nid d'amour mièvre et de prévenance grotesque, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était intimement persuadé que Ron et Hermione s'aimaient d'un amour fort et réciproque, et cela depuis qu'il les avait vus pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Cela ne manquait jamais d'émerveiller Harry, qui, sans trop oser se l'avouer, les jalousait probablement un peu. Ce n'était pas un amour romantique fait de baisers passionnés et de déclarations lyriques, il était plutôt au contraire sobre et simple… et pourtant si fort !

Brusquement, alors que Harry venait à peine de sortir du métro, une pensée soudaine le saisit à la gorge : pour quelqu'un censé ne plus être en mesure d'éprouver de l'amour, il estimait qu'il venait d'élaborer une théorie plutôt sophistiquée ! Un fol espoir s'engouffra en lui avec la force d'un geyser et le cloua sur place, dos aux rails, le regard immobile. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit… trompé ?

Il constata qu'il attirait le regard des passants et il décida de quitter les lieux. Il regagna la surface où le soleil brillait avec intensité sans réchauffer l'atmosphère glacée et se mit à marcher machinalement en direction du Douze. Se pouvait-il que sa théorie soit fausse ? Se pouvait-il que la scission de son âme n'ait pas entraîné son incapacité d'aimer ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus été amoureux depuis cet épisode, vrai encore qu'il n'avait cédé à la séduction de Voldemort qu'à partir de ce moment là, vrai aussi, certainement, que c'était cette capacité qui auparavant le préservait de cette séduction… mais… mais il lui semblait – non, il en était sûr : il était sûr d'_aimer_ ! N'éprouvait-il pas de l'_amour_ pour Ron et Hermione ? Il était sûr de pouvoir répondre affirmativement ! N'éprouvait-il pas de l'amour pour Fred et George… pour Ginny – _Ginny_ –, pour Molly et Arthur, pour Bill, Charlie et même Percy ? Pour Tonks, pour Fleur, pour Lupin… Pour toutes ces personnes – et il y en avait d'autres – la réponse était oui. Il les aimait tous, certains comme amis, d'autres comme camarades.

Harry arriva en vue du Douze, mais il n'eut pas envie d'entrer dans cette demeure obscure et chargée de pénibles souvenirs. Il s'assit au soleil, sur le seul banc du square qui n'avait pas encore été vandalisé. Il s'emmitoufla dans son long manteau noir, bien en vue, abandonnant aux habitués du quartier le plaisir de pouvoir annoncer que le jeune homme du douze qu'on avait plus vu sortir depuis bien longtemps était de retour.

Harry tenta de résumer ses pensées. Un : avant qu'il ne mutile son âme, le pouvoir dont parlait la prophétie, l'amour, l'avait protégé de la séduction de Voldemort. Deux : il avait scindé son âme, abandonnant, selon les mots de Dumbledore, « le pouvoir incomparable que possède une âme entière et sans tache ». Trois : après cet événement, il s'était laissé tenter par les pouvoirs de Voldemort.

Harry songea avec un immense soulagement qu'il avait probablement été trop vite dans ses déductions. Du fait qu'il se soit laissé tenter par Voldemort, Harry avait peut-être déduit un peu trop rapidement qu'il n'était plus capable d'aimer. Dumbledore avait certainement raison en disant que c'était l'amour qui l'avait préservé de la séduction, mais en découlait-il forcément que, maintenant qu'il avait cédé, il ne pouvait plus aimer ? Harry ne le pensait pas, ne le pensait plus. En mutilant son âme, conclu-t-il intérieurement, il avait probablement perdu _une partie_ de sa capacité à aimer, _mais pas tout_, de la même manière qu'il avait perdu _une partie_ de son humanité, _mais pas tout_ !

Harry se leva lentement et hissa ses yeux vers le ciel azuré en pensant au printemps qui viendrait. Il souhaita une bonne année à la vieille dame qui habitait le onze et à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole, puis il se faufila entre les voitures garées le long de la bordure du trottoir et trottina vers la porte de sa maison.

Il surprit un rayon de soleil qui illuminait le dallage du hall d'une manière presque incongrue, et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait presque jamais de lumière naturelle dans cette maison. La Gazette du Sorcier traînait sur le carrelage et Harry la ramassa, jetant un coup d'œil désinvolte à la première page. C'était une édition spéciale, et on voyait qu'elle était à peine sortie de l'imprimerie.

Ce qu'il y vit lui fit lâcher le journal. Une photo d'un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et à la barbe négligée s'étalait en première page, dansant avec une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qu'on n'apercevait que de dos et qui semblait vouloir éviter de se présenter de face. Le titre, en grandes capitales, proclamait : « HARRY POTTER DE RETOUR PARMI LES SORCIERS ! »

_Harry Potter, disparu de la circulation depuis la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, a réapparu hier dans la soirée de réveillon organisée par la municipalité de Pré-au-Lard. Le jeune homme, a qui l'on doit – est-il besoin de le répéter ? – la disparition du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps a-t-il éprouvé le besoin de réintégrer la communauté des sorciers ne fût-ce que pour un soir ?_

_Ce sorcier pour le moins hors de commun a fait, contre toute attente, bien plus qu'acte de présence dans la salle aménagée à l'occasion du le nouvel an à Pré-au-Lard. On reconnaît à peine le Harry Potter d'antan, timide et réservé, dans ce jeune homme aux larges épaules et à la barbe indomptée. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard peuvent à nouveau s'enorgueillir de la visite du sorcier de vingt-deux ans, qui, hier, n'a pas semblé craindre d'abuser de whisky pur feu ni de danses assez peu académiques._

_« Harry Potter n'est pas alcoolique, nous confie Luna Lovegood, vingt et un ans. Le fait de boire du whisky pur feu manifeste seulement son adhésion à la cause des trolls d'Irlande que l'on prive de leur tonneau de whisky quotidien sous prétexte de salubrité publique… »_

_Le sorcier considéré par beaucoup de sorcier comme leur héros national a assisté au tir d'un feu d'artifice signé Weasley et Weasley © (Publicité en page 3) particulièrement magnifique, et c'est seulement aux petites heures, ce matin, que Harry Potter, en proie à certains dérèglements de l'équilibre, a quitté les lieux en compagnie de quelques amis. _

_Avant cette soirée, tout ce qu'on savait de Potter – par certaines déclarations émanant du ministère – se limitait à l'assurance qu'il était en vie. Personne ne semble savoir à ce jour où vit le jeune sorcier qui, jusqu'à la date d'hier soir, vivait dans le plus parfait anonymat._

_La question que tout le monde se pose, maintenant, est de savoir si la sortie de Potter était exceptionnelle ou si elle annonce un retour imminent du jeune sorcier dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, ce dont on ne saurait ne pas se réjouir._

_Le ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a annoncé qu'il se félicitait du retour de Harry Potter parmi les sorciers :_

_« Nous sommes très heureux que Harry Potter se soit présenté à cette fête qui, je le rappelle, a été organisée avec l'appui du ministère. A titre personnel, j'ajouterai que si l'idée venait à Potter de vouloir rejoindre les rangs du ministère, je l'accueillerais à bras ouverts, et je le soutiendrai comme je l'ai toujours fait. »_

_Les déclarations de Scrimgeour n'ont pas manqué de susciter une certaine polémique dans certains milieux, qui ont rappelé certains antécédents du ministre, notamment ses fréquents désaccords avec feu Albus Dumbledore, qui les font douter du prétendu « soutien » inconditionnel de Scrimgeour à l'égard de Potter. (Suite en page 2,3 et 4)_

Harry déplia la gazette, incrédule. Elle lui était entièrement dédiée. Les pages deux et trois relataient en détails le déroulement de la soirée, dont certains passages dont il avait bien du mal à se souvenir et qu'il aurait préféré oublier : les noms des filles avec qui il avait dansé, le nombre précis de whiskies qu'il avait bus, les personnes qu'il avait salué, _etc_. La page quatre faisait état de ce que l'opinion publique savait des raisons de sa disparition, et des conjectures quant à l'endroit où il vivait. Aucune de ces suppositions n'approchait un tant soit peu de la réalité. En page cinq s'étalait une interview de Gerald Gards, le président du PARTI, le Protectorat Armé et Revendicatif des Trolls d'Irlande. Il se réjouissait que Harry Potter se joigne a la lutte pour les droits des Trolls et invitait les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne a manifester leur sens civique en buvant du whisky pur feu, en ajoutant que pour chaque baril bu, le directeur de la fabrique de whisky qui était membre du Protectorat, s'engageait à reverser un sceau entier pour les Trolls d'Irlande.

Harry replia soigneusement le journal. Il était sûr d'une seule chose : son _hôte_, aujourd'hui, n'aurait pas droit à sa gazette quotidienne, et il ne lui en fournirait pas la raison. Il rangea le journal dans un tiroir qu'il scella magiquement.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute que certaines personnes le reconnaîtraient… Après, il avait suffi d'un photographe amateur qui avait dû vendre bien cher le cliché au journal et de quelques témoignages pour constituer un article potable… Voilà un événement qui n'allait pas manquer d'alimenter la rumeur pour un bon moment, songea Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y aurait de nombreux sorciers à croire qu'il se consolait de la mort de Dumbledore par la consommation d'une ration de six ou sept schnaps au petit-déjeuner, de même qu'il était certain que le PARTI allait connaître une forte recrudescence inattendue. En dépit de tout cela, il ne parvenait pas réellement à se mettre en colère contre la Gazette qui, décidément, ne _pouvait_ pas s'abstenir de le laisser tranquille. Au contraire, il devait le reconnaître, ces articles avaient suscité en lui bien davantage d'amusement que de colère. Les spéculations fantasques des journalistes le divertissaient, il en éprouvait presque une sorte de tendresse paternelle.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. D'un sortilège, les draps furent lisses et aérés. Il poussa le chauffage au maximum et passa par la salle de bain. En sortant, il était rasé de près. Il s'accorda une sieste de quelques heures, puis sortit du Douze et marcha en direction du supermarché, où il fit bonne provision de victuailles qu'il ramena chez lui. Il cuisina lui-même ce jour là, et mangea le meilleur repas qu'il ait dégusté depuis pas mal de temps.

Il passa le reste de la journée à lire un roman moldu, et à la nuit tombante, il sortit à nouveau de chez lui. Il ressentait le besoin de réfléchir. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. Les moldus eux aussi, songea Harry, se remettaient de la soirée de la veille.

Il s'était trompé, songea-t-il. Il n'avait heureusement pas totalement perdu sa capacité d'aimer. Il pouvait donc encore pardonner. Il pouvait donc _essayer_, comme disait Hermione, il ne deviendrait finalement pas parjure.

Il eut alors brusquement conscience qu'une période de sa vie était sur le point de s'achever. Il fut soudain certain que rien, à l'avenir, ne serait plus pareil. Il avait fustigé les sorciers parce qu'ils s'étaient plu dans leur confort, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait été sur le point de faire la même erreur qu'eux. Lui aussi, il avait failli choisir l'éternel et sombre confort du Douze. La communauté des sorciers avait refusé d'admettre que les choses pouvaient changer. Harry ne se devait-il pas de prendre en considération que cette communauté elle aussi pouvait changer ?

Tout cela se passait dans un désert aride, chaud et inondé de soleil, peuplé de deux animaux. Le premier animal, une autruche, avait enfoui la tête dans le sable confortable et tiède du déni, car un prédateur, sous la forme d'un serpent, avait surgi, farouche et belliqueux. L'autre, esprit, avait vaincu le serpent et était devenu chameau, le deuxième animal. Le chameau avait traversé le désert pendant cinq ans, traînant à sa suite la dépouille du serpent, pétri par l'idée du devoir, de ce qu'il _devait faire_, pour le salut de tous. Sûr de sa route et de son endurance, le chameau avait à lui seul débarrassé l'autruche du prédateur. Mais voici que les limites du désert étaient en vue, voici que la route du chameau s'arrêtait.

Déjà, le chameau n'était plus. La première métamorphose était consommée. Il devait à présent se métamorphoser une deuxième fois, ou mourir.

**Fin de la première partie**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous aurez été satisfaits de ce septième et dernier chapitre du Chameau qui comporte un peu plus de 9000 mots. Vous avez bien lu, il s'agit du dernier chapitre, mais cette histoire n'est pas terminée pour autant. Si tout va bien, le premier chapitre d'une seconde partie paraîtra en effet endéans la fin du mois. Je ne peux pas ajouter grand-chose à ce que je viens de dire au risque de vous gâcher le suspense. Je vous conseille de vous abonner à l'« author alert » pour être prévenus de la parution du premier chapitre de la deuxième partie, car ce texte-ci n'est plus destiné à recevoir d'ajouts.

J'aimerais vraiment connaître ce que vous pensez de ce texte. Vos commentaires, vos analyses, vos hypothèses sont toutes les bienvenues, mais n'hésitez pas non plus à faire ne fût-ce qu'acte de présence si vous n'avez pas le temps d'écrire un texte kilométrique.

Quelques modifications ont été effectuées dans le texte des précédents chapitres. Il s'agit pour la quasi-totalité de corrections orthographiques, mais j'ai également interverti une fois les noms de Slughorn et de Scrimgeour dans le chapitre précédent : c'est à Scrimgeour que Harry doit pardonner et non à Slughorn. La correction a été effectuée.

De plus, j'ai commis également deux erreurs de taille qui concernent le chapitre IV et plus précisément le passage qui concerne le journal intime de Jedusor. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'aucun d'entre vous ne les ait remarquées.

Premièrement, au chapitre vingt-deux de _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_, il est dit (p. 551, édition Gallimard) par Dumbledore qu'il « _était évident que Jedusor souhaitait que l'on lise son journal_ », or j'ai complètement omis ce versant « armé » du journal, me bornant à croire qu'il fallait exclusivement le conserver à l'abris. Le passage a été modifié.

Deuxièmement, j'ai commis une erreur bien plus importante en rapportant que Lucius avait réussi à cacher la destruction du journal à son maître, alors qu'il est explicitement écrit (p. 559, édition Gallimard) : « (Dumbledore parle) _Lorsque Voldemort a appris que le journal avait été mutilé et privé de tous ses pouvoirs, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était entré dans une terrible colère_ ». Le passage concerné a été modifié en conséquence. Vous feriez peut-être bien de le relire même si le changement n'a pas une grande incidence sur la poursuite de l'histoire.

En outre, il y avait une erreur dans le chapitre deux, lorsque Voldemort raconte sa version de l'histoire de Rogue à Harry. Je n'avais pas tenu compte du fait que Rogue ne va se repentir auprès de Dumbledore qu'_après_ l'assassinat des Potter. Le passage a été modifié en conséquence.

Je termine en remerciant tous les lecteurs de ce texte. Vous le savez, une histoire n'existe pas sans ses lecteurs, dès lors je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir hissé ce texte à la surface de l'existence. Un merci particulier aux lecteurs qui ont accepté de sacrifier quelques instants à écrire un petit commentaire. Un lecteur qu'on voit, un lecteur qu'on lit, c'est encore mieux qu'un lecteur qui se laisse deviner !

_A bientôt pour la deuxième partie !_


End file.
